Independence Day
by tumshie
Summary: This a post OotP fic where Harry breaks free from Dumbledore and is A/U. Chapter 17 for your enjoyment. If you've read it before, remember this is a re-post. Welcome to new readers and thanks for all the reviews.
1. The New Room

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other canon characters belong to JKR I'm only having some fun

Chapter 1: The New Room

The journey back from Kings Cross Station to Little Whinging had never been so quiet. Harry was aware of his uncle muttering below his breath but could only make out a few words which included freaks, master of own home, who do think they are, and several others that were equally uncomplimentary to the Magical world.

As soon as the car stopped in the driveway of No. 4 Privet Drive, his aunt and cousin were out the car and into the house. The only time Harry had seen Dudley move so fast was if food was involved, and it left him wondering what was going on. As much as Moody and the other's threats had amused him at the time, he was still wary of how his uncle would react. Harry got out of the car and collected his trunk and Hedwig's cage and made his way up to his room. As he was about to open the door his uncle stopped him and pointed to a ladder leading up to the roof space of the house.

"Potter, up there, Dudley needs space to train for his boxing so we remodelled, we've made you a room in the loft. Now, house rules: you will be let out every morning to wash and pick up your rations for the day and empty your slops pail. Every third day you will write to the freaks and will weed the garden and mow the lawn. The remainder of the time you stay in your room. Now get your stuff up there."

Harry struggled to get his trunk and Hedwig's cage up the thin aluminium ladder and as soon as his foot moved off the last rung he felt the ladder being pushed up behind him and the hatch locking in place. After a few moments his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and he looked around his 'new room'. It consisted of an eight-foot by eight-foot platform of rough wooden boards, and a skylight built into the roof. A camp-bed with a thin nylon sleeping bag on it were the sum total of the furnishings. A single naked bulb with no method of switching it on hung from the roof. In one corner sat a plastic pail.

Harry found a nail sticking out from one of the roof beams and hung Hedwig's cage on it. He took out some parchment and a quill and wrote a quick note to the Order.

_Hi Guys,_

_I have arrived safe and well and have been given a new room. Will write again in three days._

_HP_

Harry opened Hedwig's cage and sent her off with his first letter and then decided to explore his new surroundings. The detritus of Dursley life lay abandoned in the loft. He found boxes of old photos of Dudley, bags of old clothes, most of them torn where Dudley had burst through them. Hidden against the gable wall of the house, covered with old dust sheets, he found two trunks. He recognised them as the type used by wizards.

Being the curious person he was, he decided to investigate them. Other than the space below the skylight there wasn't enough light to read by so one at a time he hauled the trunks over. One had the name James Potter stencilled on it and on the other had Lily Potter, with the name Evans scored out.

A mixture of emotions overcame him, joy at finding something belonging to his parents, anger that his relatives had withheld them from him, and apprehension about what they might contain. As Harry was about to open the trunks to explore them, he heard the hatch being unlocked and the loft ladder being pulled down into position. He hurriedly moved the trunks out of sight and sat on his bed. His uncle's head appeared through the hatch.

"Today's rations, boy" he said and handed a box to Harry. "The light will be on for the next half hour and at this time every day for half an hour" and at that the bulb glowed.

One of Harry's suspicions was confirmed, they were even going to control how much light he had. Just as well there was no homework this summer, but he had planned to re-read all his textbooks, especially those on Charms, Transfiguration and D.A.D.A. to see if he could find anything that would help him in his next battle. Tentatively, he opened the box Vernon had delivered and found two slices of the cheapest, thinnest bread he had ever seen, some thinly cut cheese, cut so thin as to be almost transparent, a tin of soup and a half litre bottle of water. There was no tin-opener or any method of heating the soup and no spoon to eat it with. Resignedly he ate the bread and cheese, poured some of the water into Hedwig's dish and took a sip himself, the water was tepid, he spat it back out in disgust.

Harry lay down on his bed and contemplated what he was going to do. As he decided to inspect his parent's trunks the light was switched off and the fading daylight was too dim for him to do anything by. He looked at the skylight and realised it faced east.

_'Great,' _he thought,_ 'the sun's going to shine in here from about 04:30 every morning, I guess that's when I'm going to read, well if I'm getting up early I may as well try and sleep now.'_ and with that he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

His dreams were strangely calm, he felt as if someone or ones were watching over him, keeping him safe through the night.

Just as Harry had expected, the sun came streaming through the skylight early in the morning. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he sat up and reached over to his bottle of water, he rinsed his mouth and started planning his day. His first priority was to inspect the two trunks he had found the previous evening. He pulled his father's trunk over and opened it, inside the lid was a label reading **Gower's Fine Wizarding Luggage, 3 Compartment Model**. On top of a lift-out tray were two envelopes one had his name on it and the other was titled 'The Last Will and Testament of James Potter' Harry opened the letter with his name on it and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_This is a letter I hope you never read because if you do it means that I am dead and never got to see you grow up into the fine young man I hope you will become._

_If you are reading this letter you should be eleven years old and hopefully reading it with your mother, or failing that with Sirius Black, your Godfather, or Alice Longbottom, your Godmother. They will help explain the contents of this letter and of the Will accompanying it. If your mother isn't there please look in her trunk before you read my Will as there will be a letter from her in it._

_I am writing this letter during a time of war, I work for the Ministry of Magic as an Investigative Auror in the Magical Law Enforcement Squad. I am also a member of an underground group known as The Order of the Phoenix. The Order helps collate information on the group known as Death Eaters, followers of the current self-styled 'Dark Lord' who calls himself Voldemort. The Order can collect information from sources that the Ministry won't accept.  This is the only reason I work with them, they watch but do nothing._

_For some unknown reason you have been designated a target by Voldemort, the Leader of the Death Eaters, who is trying to take over the Wizarding World. The Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, who is the Leader of the Order won't tell us why, but he has ordered us to go into hiding with you. Currently we are staying in one of our family's many properties. We are hiding under a Fidelius Charm cast by Dumbledore with my friend Peter Pettigrew as the Secret-Keeper. I am still working at the moment, but Dumbledore is putting pressure on me to resign my post and stay hidden with you and Lily. But I am a Potter and a_ _Gryffindor, and hiding isn't in my nature._

_I am writing this letter to explain your inheritance to you. You should have received your Hogwarts letter by now and be ready to take a trip to buy what you need for your first year at school. When you arrive at Gringotts, you should be given a key to a vault. The money that this vault contains is a Trust Fund which was set up by your Grandfather Potter on the day you were born. This money is to pay for your education and school supplies. If you have any brothers or sisters they will have similar Trust Funds, it's a Potter tradition. The money should last you through school and any subsequent training you decide on and help set up your first home afterwards._

_Spend it wisely, take advice from the Goblins, ask for Chief Teller Holdfast, he is the Potter Family Account Manager he will help you._

_You will inherit the Potter Family Estate when you come of age at seventeen. The principal, that is the base of the family money, and the properties owned by the family are held in trust and can only be used for investment. At seventeen you will join the Board and at twenty-one you will become the Head of the Board, this will take up most of your time as the holdings you will oversee are extensive._

_Look to those on the Board for advice, they have experience in investments in both the Muggle and Wizarding Worlds._

_I hope you have lived in peaceful times. Please understand this, I willingly fight to ensure that your generation doesn't have to. If I have to die to achieve this I will, but even more I hope I live to be there for you._

_Well I'd like to write more but your mother is asking me to bathe you and put you to bed. No doubt we will both be in trouble with her again. She says I wind you up too much, but in this dark time I treasure every moment of fun I can have with you._

_Your loving father_

_James Potter_

_30th Oct 1981_

_P.S. if you have the misfortune to meet anyone called Snape, prank them mercilessly, it is your duty as a Potter._

Wiping tears from his eyes Harry put the letter from his father down and opened his mother's trunk. This trunk was similar to his own, in that it only had one compartment. On top of the contents was a letter addressed to him, he noticed that the writing was neater, he opened it and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter my worst fears have come to pass and I have not survived the war. My only hope is that your father is there to read it with you, or failing that your Godfather Sirius, or Godmother Alice, who have promised to take care of you if anything happens to your father and I._

_You should be eleven years old when you get this letter and preparing to go to Hogwarts. No doubt Sirius, Remus, Peter and your father have filled your head with pranks and tricks, but remember you are going there to learn. Have fun but make sure you keep it in the right place._

_In this trunk you will find my journal. I started it the day I discovered I was pregnant with you. My greatest wish is that it will be a record of your life up to your wedding day and I can present it to you and your wife. Please read it, it will explain how things were in this dark time of war._

_I've got to stop now, your father is supposed to be giving you a bath and putting you to bed, but from the laughter I can hear he's failing miserably as usual. The only time he smiles now is when he's having fun with you, even the rest of the Marauders can't raise his spirits._

_Your Loving Mother,_

_Lily Potter_

_30th Oct. 1981_

P.S.  a witch with the initials HJG will be very important to you. I'm not sure why but you need to find her and befriend her.

Before he could stop them the tears started to flow. Here at last were links back to his parents, he wept silent tears. Years of conditioning at the hands of the Dursleys had taught him to do this. If Dudley heard him crying, he would tease him mercilessly, or if his aunt or uncle heard him it only earned him a slap, kick or punch. Drying his tears he picked up the envelope containing his father's Will. He opened the seal and began to read:

_This is the last Will and Testament of James Potter. I James Potter being of sound mind do hereby make the following bequests._

_If my wife Lily Potter, should survive me, I bequeath fifty percent of the money in my personal vault to her, and grant her permission to live in whichever Potter Residence she so desires for the remainder of her life._

_To my Son, Harry James Potter, I bequeath the remainder of my money and all other goods in my personal vault. The Potter Family vault and all the holdings of the Potter Family are bequeathed to Harry James Potter, for him to hold in trust for future generations. I ask one other thing of Harry, wherever you choose to live from the Potter Residences, please have a room available for any of the Marauders who still live, and always be welcoming to strangers._

_It is the wish of Lily and myself that if Harry is orphaned by this war that Sirius Black is to have custody of him. or failing that Alice Longbottom. If neither can fulfil this task then we ask that Harry is placed with a Wizarding Family. A stipend of 5,000 Galleons, this amount to be raised by 500 Galleons a year or by the rate of inflation, whichever is the highest, should be paid to whoever raises Harry to ensure they are not financially burdened. Petunia and Vernon Dursley are to have no part in the upbringing of Harry as they despise all things magical._

_Harry James Potter is to be made aware of this Will on his eleventh birthday. He is to be made aware of all decisions made by the Board of Trustees when he reaches fourteen. He will take his rightful place on the Board of Trustees when_ _he comes of age at seventeen._

Signed

_James Potter 31st July 1981_

_Witnesses:            Albus Dumbledore_

_                        Frank Longbottom_

Copies of this will are to be held at Gringotts Bank Family Trust Division and by Albus Dumbledore.

Harry was furious, Dumbledore had gone against his parents' wishes. He realised that with Sirius being in Azkaban he couldn't have stayed with him, and due to Alice and Frank's torture at the hands of Bellatrix he couldn't have stayed with them. But he should have been placed with Wizards and not with his Aunt and Uncle. Harry wondered how much more Dumbledore had interfered with his life.

Harry decided to search through his parents' trunks while he waited for Vernon to free him for the day. In the first compartment of his father's trunk he found both Muggle and Wizard clothes. Some of them looked a bit outdated, but also looked as if they would fit him better than Dudley's cast-offs. Harry was now about six foot tall, taller than Vernon and Dudley but he had a lean frame. His ban from Quidditch had led him to find other forms of exercise and he had kept himself honed and toned, something that few wizards bothered with.

In the next compartment was a treasure trove of books. All his father's textbooks from Hogwarts, his Auror Training Manuals and his notes from lectures. The title of one of the Auror books caught his eye: Tracking Charms; How to Detect, Cast and Remove Them. He quickly glanced through the index and found a chapter entitled Wand Tracking and the Underage Wizard.

Harry flicked through the pages until he reached the appropriate chapter. After reading it he decided that he would try to remove the Tracking Charm from his wand. This would allow him to practise spells throughout the summer. His reading had informed him that all wands sold to underage Wizards had a Tracking Charm placed on them by Ollivander. Any student turning up at Hogwarts with a second-hand wand had the charm discretely applied to their wand.

The Charm was partially sentient and automatically finished on it's owners seventeenth birthday. Harry's eyes were drawn to the tray he had lifted off the top of the trunk. There was his father's wand, he lifted it out and practiced the movements he was required to do and then quickly cast the spell on his wand, _'Tracus Finite'_. He watched as his wand flashed gold then red as described in the book. Very quickly he changed wands and cast a 'Lumos' spell lighting his wand-tip. He stopped the spell and sat back to wait. After thirty minutes when no Ministry owls had arrived he knew his wand was untraceable.

In the chapter of the book he had read there had been a cross-reference to Personal Tracking Charms. With his curiosity aroused he read the chapter. The book explained that the tracking charms were normally used to track wizards or witches who were being investigated by the M.L.E.S. (Ministry Law Enforcement Squad). They had to be approved by one of the senior members of the Wizengamot to ensure that Wizarding Law was not being breached. There were instructions on how to cast, remove and detect the charms. All Aurors were expected to check themselves daily before going on shift to ensure they weren't being tracked by criminals.

Out of curiosity Harry cast a Charm Detection Spell on himself and found two. One of them was a Ministry spell, but the other one had been applied by Dumbledore. The Detection Spell had caused the name of each Charm and the caster's name to be shown. The Ministry spell had been placed on him by Umbridge, probably during one of his many detentions the previous year. Dumbledore's had been there most of his life.

In his search the previous day Harry had found an old dressmakers dummy. It was roughly his size, with some further reading in his father's book, he was able to transfer the Tracking Charms from himself onto the dummy. He decided that it was time for him to have some freedom for a change.

Below him he heard the Dursley household coming to life, so he hid the trunks from view and sat on his bed contemplating what he would do first. His uncle put his head through the hatch and spoke.

"Potter, you have fifteen minutes to get washed and down to the kitchen and collect today's rations. If you're late you don't eat, give me your box so we can fill it for you."

Harry handed over the box and made his way to the bathroom, quickly using the facilities and having a shower. He had decided that he would only use his pail in dire circumstances. He made it to the kitchen with two minutes to spare, the box was thrust into his hand and he was told to go back to his room.

When Harry got back to his room he opened the box to see what his rations for the day would be and there they were. Six slices of bread, already going hard round the edges, more of the same cheese as the previous evening, half a litre of water and the tin of soup, again no method of heating or eating it was available. Harry knew he had to get out of 4 Privet Drive quickly or he would end up starving to death.

Just then a barn owl he didn't recognise flew in through the open skylight and landed near him. The owl stuck out it's leg to allow him to remove the letter it was carrying. He opened it and read.

_Dear Harry,_

_Thank you for your note. I am glad you arrived safely. Unfortunately I can't allow you to use Hedwig for your correspondence as she is too recognisable, Hagrid has promised to care for her until you return to school. Please send your next letter with this owl and we will reply using random owls from Hogwarts. I have to ask you not to write to anyone except the Order to ensure your safety, also due to increased Death Eater activity, you will have to remain at Privet Drive until it is time to return to school. I will arrange for your school supplies to be picked up by someone and delivered to you at Platform 9¾ on September 1st. Please address all further correspondence to The Manager, Phoenix Light Company, London._

Harry felt the rage grow within him, the old git was doing it again. Isolating him from his friends and keeping him prisoner in the same way he had kept Sirius prisoner at Grimmauld Place.

As he felt the rage grow he heard a voice in his brain, _'don't get mad, get even, Dumbledore isn't here, save your anger for when you can confront him, you need a plan of action use that brain for once.'_

He grinned as he realised the voice sounded very like his best female friend, _'Not even at school and she's still helping me.'_ He thought to himself.


	2. Preparation and Planning

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other canon characters belong to JKR I'm only having some fun

Chapter 2: Planning and Preparation

After eating two slices of bread and cheese and drinking some water, Harry started making his plans, he first checked everything in his school trunk and removed Tracking Charms from various items of clothing, someone (Dumbledore) was really going all out to keep him under surveillance. This did not make him any happier with Dumbledore and only served to make him feel even more manipulated. He knew he had to speak to someone about how he felt, but who? Other than the Dursleys the only adults he knew were either School Staff or members of Dumbledore's Order, then it clicked, Hermione's parents, they were Muggles and professional people, maybe they could help him. Hermione had given him her phone number, all he needed now was to be able to phone her without the Dursleys or the Order finding out.

Harry was aware that if he wanted to convince Hermione and her parents to help him he needed to be able to show good reason for thinking that he was being manipulated. He took out some parchment and started listing Dumbledore's treatment of him over the years.

1. Placed him with the Dursleys against the provision in his father's Will.

2. Left him to be mistreated for almost ten years, he must have known where he was living, the first letter was addressed to his cupboard and Mrs. Figg, an Order member certainly knew how the Dursleys treated him.

3. Not given his parent's belongings or his father's Will on his eleventh birthday as per his father's request.

4. 1st Year. Dumbledore sent the most indiscreet member of Hogwarts staff with him to collect his school supplies, the same person who fed him negative information on all the school Houses, except Gryffindor and was carrying out a special mission for Dumbledore the same day.

5. Didn't inform him of how to get onto Platform 9¾, but Molly Weasley just happened to be there at the right time talking indiscreetly about Muggles.

6. Befriended by Ron Weasley on the train, coincidence or not? He would decide later.

7. Fed just enough information throughout the year to keep him and his friends interested in finding the Philosophers Stone, including giving him his father's invisibility cloak just when he needed it.

That was one of the items Harry had found a Tracking Charm on.

8. Almost got him and his friends killed protecting the stone and then forced him to return to Privet Drive.

9. 2nd Year. Almost expelled due to a rogue house-elf, rescued by Ron and the Weasley twins.

10. Allowed, with his friends, to brew an illegal potion and to chase clues about the Chamber of Secrets, again just enough information coming their way to keep them interested.

11. Almost killed again while rescuing Ginny Weasley from the Basilisk

12. Sent back to the Dursleys and isolated once more.

13. 3rd Year. Got off with blowing up Aunt Marge.

14. Allowed to overhear the Weasleys discussing Sirius Black.

15. Reunited with Sirius, only to be parted from him due to Snape's interference, almost being killed by Dementors in the process.

16. 4th Year. Good summer. (Other than the Death Eater attack)

17. Manipulated into taking part in the Triwizard Tournament.

18. Fed information and assisted through the tasks only to witness the return of Voldemort and the death of Cedric.

19. Taught by a Death Eater in disguise.

20. Given no help after Cedric died, sent back to his relatives and isolated from his friends.

21. 5th Year. Forced to learn Occlumency from a Professor who hated him.

22. Ignored by Dumbledore.

23. Tortured during detentions with Umbridge

24. Banned for life from playing Quidditch.

25. Manipulated into forming the D.A.

26. Tricked into going to the Department of Mysteries.

27. Watched while Sirius died.

28. Told of the Prophecy concerning him and Voldemort and made feel guilty over Sirius' death.

29. Sent back to the living Hell of Privet Drive and isolated from his friends again.

30. Banned from writing to anyone except the Order.

Harry re-read his list, he didn't blame Hagrid for what had happened, Hagrid had been manipulated just as he had. The Weasleys were another matter, had they been willing participants, or had Dumbledore used them as pawns? Only time would tell.

Harry didn't feel up to reading his mother's Journal, he was still emotionally fragile from reading the letters and his father's Will and didn't know if he would ever be able to read it. His father's books were another matter, he delved into the Auror Training Manuals and found one on Occlumency and Legilimency.

_'Good,' _he thought. _'Maybe this will help me find out how to keep Voldemort, Snape and Dumbledore out of my head.'_

After reading the introduction he realised that Snape had been doing little more than torturing him, to be an accomplished Occlumens he had to learn how to shield his mind from intrusion, and the first step to doing so was to learn relaxation and meditation techniques which would help clear his mind. Harry read the chapter on relaxation and started the first exercise. He did as the book said and started concentrating on his breathing. As he took the long slow breaths recommended, he tensed his left foot and relaxed it as he breathed out. He continued with his right foot and gradually worked his way up his legs onto his torso, tensing and relaxing each muscle group in turn, when he got to his shoulders he moved down to his hands and continued the exercise. Thirty minutes later, the shouts of Dudley's gang out in the street brought him out of his state of relaxation, he felt more rested than he had since before Cedric's death.

The next stage was to learn how to meditate, he re-did the relaxation exercise and took it one stage further, when he was relaxed, he took a single thought and concentrated on it, he took the memory of his first flight on his Nimbus broom and let his mind fly with it, after some time, he was aware of the sound of the phone ringing and he allowed himself to come back to reality. He thought he'd only been meditating for a few minutes when in reality he had been doing so for almost an hour.

Taking a break he ate another two slices of the bread with some cheese and drank a mouthful of water. The next stage in learning Occlumency was to go into the meditative state and to start sorting through his memories, there were several methods of doing this, each equally valid, it was up to the individual to select one that they thought would work for them. Harry decided to go with what he knew and imagined his mind to be a Quidditch team changing room. The everyday thoughts that he didn't mind people seeing he hung on pegs, they looked like Quidditch robes and had the name of the memory written on the back where the player's name would be. Other thoughts he put into lockers and padlocked them shut, the memories he didn't want found he locked in a safe in the coach's office.

By the time he had finished the light outside was fading, so he waited for the bulb to light and when it did he ate the remainder of his bread and cheese. As soon as the light went out he practised his meditation and relaxation and allowed himself to drift off to sleep. His dreams that night were pleasant ones and he only woke once and that was due to his dream involving a certain witch with bushy brown hair and copious amounts of whipped cream. Sitting up he did a quick cleaning charm on his sleeping bag and the boxers he used as pj's and allowed himself to drift back to sleep.

Harry's day started much the same as the previous one, he was wakened by the sun at around 4:30 and decided that some more reading would be in order. As he had left Kings Cross Station, Ron had thrust a Quidditch Magazine into his pocket so he started to read it. He found most of the articles boring (I mean who cares what hair-care product the Seeker for Puddlemere uses) but an advert caught his eye.

**'Modern Transport for the Modern World.'**

The people who brought you the Knight Bus are proud to present the Knight Taxi Service, just hold out your wand hand and shout 'TAXI' and one of our drivers will take you to your destination. All destinations 5 Galleons.

_'Brilliant,' _thought Harry. _'If I can phone Hermione and arrange to speak to her and her parents I can use the Taxi service to get to her house.'_

When Vernon released him with the usual message, Harry was delayed from getting into the bathroom by Dudley, and entered the kitchen in time to see his ration box being locked in a cupboard. He was sent back up to his room and told to be on time in the future and reminded that the next day he would be expected to do the garden.

The rest of his daylight hours were spent practising Occlumency and reading, he strengthened his mental shields using the exercises described in the book and was becoming confident in his ability. As he meditated he searched for his 'Magical Core', the book described it as being the centre of his magical self, the stronger the wizard or witch the larger the core. When he found it, he discovered that his core was large but for some reason there was some sort of block on it. He allowed himself to come out of his meditation and started reading again. This time his reading was on magical blocks, he discovered that blocks were usually placed on babies who showed unusual levels of 'Accidental Magic' and were gradually released as they grew older, being fully released when they started school. If the blocks weren't removed, then it became harder for the witch or wizard to learn new things and could even stunt their magical and physical growth.

Harry cast the block detection charm and discovered that he had been blocked on the day he had arrived at 4 Privet Drive. The block had been placed on him by none other than Dumbledore, chalk up one more reason for anger against the old man. Harry also discovered that he could not remove the block himself but would have to get someone to do it for him. He decided to leave it in place for the time being as the power surge that the removal would cause would set off every Ministry magic detector for miles around.

Uncle Vernon appeared at the hatch when the light should have come on. "Potter let me see you write to the freaks. You will write 'everything fine, the Dursleys are treating me well and only asking me to do the garden.' Then you will give me the letter and the owl and I will send it off at breakfast, you're not going to tell them lies this year."

Harry did as asked and was glad that the owl being put into his uncle's care wasn't Hedwig, he really missed his owl, she had been the one constant in his life, there when others couldn't or wouldn't be there for him.

As the light went out he lay down and slept.

The following morning Harry managed to get washed and down for breakfast in the allotted time, he was given a bowl of unbranded cereal while the Dursleys tucked into a full cooked breakfast and was told that on the days he worked he would be allowed cereal for breakfast.

Harry spent the day doing his gardening and planning on how he would contact Hermione. Dudley had disappeared off with his gang and his aunt had left, locking the house and setting an intruder alarm, unaware that Harry was able to do magic undetected and that he could use it to bypass the alarm.

Harry gave his aunt ten minutes and then opened the door with a quick 'Alohamora', he looked at the alarm and saw not only the instructions but the alarm code written inside the control panel.

_'How thick can you get?' _he thought, but then realised that it was probably so Dudley could set or unset the alarm if his parents weren't around. He unset the alarm and took out the piece of parchment with Hermione's phone number on it.

Nervously he dialled the number and waited for a reply, "Granger residence, Hermione speaking" said the familiar voice.

"Hi, its Harry" he replied. And then went into lie mode. "Dumbledore said I could phone you as I can't use Hedwig to send letters, he also said I could visit you during the day if its okay with your parents. If your mum and dad say its okay, could I visit you tomorrow?"

Harry heard a muffled conversation at the other end of the line and then Hermione's voice came back on the phone. "Mum say its okay for tomorrow."

"Great" he replied, "Could I speak to your mum for a minute?"

"Sure, I'll get her to pick up the extension."

A voice very similar to Hermione's came on the line.

"Mrs. Granger, thank you for letting me visit tomorrow, when I'm at your house could I ask your advice on something? I can't speak about it on the phone but I would appreciate it if you could give me some of your time."

"Certainly, Harry, I would be happy to help if I can, come at 10 a.m. Now here's Hermione back."

Harry heard the extension click and Hermione's voice came back on. "Harry, I'm really glad you're coming, bring your swimsuit and we can go in the pool."

"Okay" Harry replied and after a trail of goodbyes the two teens hung up.

Split scene 1: At the Grangers

Hermione's mother looked on in shock as her normally reserved daughter bounced up and down singing "Harry's coming to my house" over and over again.

"Hermione, is there anything you want to tell me before Harry arrives?" she asked. "It's just that I noticed how you said goodbye at Kings Cross and kept looking back at each other and I don't want to say the wrong thing when he's here."

"Mum, I really like Harry I want to be more than his best friend, but I don't know how to get his attention. I'm sure he likes me the same way, but doesn't know how to express it, how do I get him to notice me as more than a friend?"

"Just be yourself, dear, that and wear your white bikini when you go into the pool."

"But, mum, that bikini's two sizes too small and goes see-through when wet, oh, I see now, thanks, mum"

**Split scene 2: At the Dursleys**

Harry quickly reset the alarm, left the house and locked the door behind him. His thoughts were reeling, he had just spoken to Hermione, the sound of her voice had sent his pulse soaring and the warm tones she had used when speaking to him hadn't had a settling effect. Quite the opposite in fact, he had visions of her in a skimpy bikini but couldn't believe he would be that lucky, going by what she normally wore, her bathing suit would be an old-fashioned one-piece that covered up all the interesting bits. He got back to his gardening hoping to get finished before his uncle returned.

Harry was a good gardener, and actually enjoyed working in the garden as it was one of the few places Dudley left him alone. The state of the garden dismayed him, all his good work from last summer was undone, no one had bothered to weed the flowerbeds or de-moss the lawn, it would take him most of the summer to put it right. He had started mowing the lawn before his phone-call and quickly finished that job. He raked up the loose grass and dumped it all in the compost heap he had started after learning about it in Herbology. He then got out the rake and started raking the moss out of the lawn. After that he went over it again and pulled up the weeds. Some of them he recognised as potion ingredients so he carefully bagged them just in case he could find a use for them.

He worked all afternoon, wishing that he had some dragon-dung fertiliser to put on the flowerbeds, not only would it give the plants a welcome boost but it would deter the neighbourhood cats and dogs from using the garden as a latrine. He wondered if Dumbledore would let Professor Sprout send him some, he knew that Neville had taken some home to experiment with over the summer.

By the time Vernon had arrived home all Harry had left to do was trim the hedge, of course this didn't please Vernon, so Harry was treated to a swift punch to the stomach with a blow to the kidneys thrown in for good measure. He was sent up to his room without any food but was given his bottle of water.

Harry was exhausted by the physical labour and fell asleep as it got dark and woke later than usual. He looked at his watch, only three more hours and he would see Hermione, the witch that filled his pleasant dreams. He wished he knew what this meant, he knew he trusted her more than he did Ron, after all she had always stood by him, but was there anything more? How do you know when you are in love? How do you know it isn't a mad crush like he'd had on Cho? He wished there was someone he could ask, but the one person he could've asked was dead, killed rescuing him from Death Eaters.

Guilt flooded Harry's thoughts, _'Sirius is dead and it's all my fault, why didn't I listen to Hermione? Hermione, Ron, Ginny Neville and Luna all got hurt, it's all my fault.'_

A little voice sounded deep within Harry's subconscious, _'It wasn't your fault Harry, I went willingly to rescue you, if you need to blame anyone blame Trixie or Voldemort, or even Dumbledore.'_

Harry shook his head, _'Hearing things again, Potter, if you don't watch you'll go mad.'_

His thought processes were interrupted by the sound of the loft ladder being pulled down he hurried past his uncle and made use of the facilities. He tried to get down the stairs but found Dudley blocking him, going down one stair at a time as slowly as humanly possible. Once again he got to the kitchen in time to see his box being locked into the cupboard. He was handed a bottle of water and told to get his lazy freakish hide back up to his room.


	3. At The Grangers

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other canon characters belong to JKR I'm only having some fun

**Chapter 3: At the Grangers**

By 9:30 a.m. the Dursleys had abandoned their home for the day. Harry had dressed in some of his father's old clothes, a pair of Levi's and a Gryffindor Quidditch Team t-shirt. He wore a baseball cap with the legend 'Marauders' stitched across the front pulled down to cover his scar. In his mother's trunk he had found a baby-sized red and gold windcheater with Prongs Jnr. embroidered on the left-hand breast. He had managed to expand it to fit him and wore it with pride.

Harry stepped out onto the roof of the house and mounted the broom he had found shrunk in his father's trunk, he covered himself and the broom with his invisibility cloak and flew off to the woods on the outskirts of town. He had chosen this place as he knew that the only people regularly in the woods were the local junkies and alcoholics. If any of them were to see him and report what they saw they would be reckoned to be hallucinating or on a bad trip.

Dismounting the broom he shrunk it and placed it and his invisibility cloak in his backpack. He held out his wand hand and shouted "Taxi". As promised in the advert a taxi appeared next to him, he got in and gave the driver the address he wanted. After about five minutes the taxi drew up outside Hermione's house and Harry paid his fare and got out.

Harry stood back and looked up at the house, he was aware that Hermione's parents were fairly well off but he hadn't expected this, the house was built in the Mock-Tudor style and sat in at least a hectare of land. He stepped up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Before he knew it he was almost knocked off his feet as Hermione pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

The friends said hi to each other as Hermione held him in the hug.

"Let the poor boy breathe" he heard from inside the house. "Hi, I'm Jill Granger, Hermione's mum, please come in."

"Hi, I'm Harry, thanks for letting me visit, and thanks for taking time to talk with me, Mrs. Granger."

"You're welcome, Harry, actually Roger and myself are taking some time off to spend with Hermione, this week all we had planned was lazing around the house and catching up on the gossip. And please, call me Jill, Mrs. Granger makes me sound like my mother-in-law."

While Harry had been talking he was taking in the clothes that Hermione was wearing. She had planned her 'make Harry notice me' outfit with all her usual attention for detail. She was wearing a white v-neck t-shirt which showed the cleavage created by her half-cup bra to full advantage, the fact that it was a size too small was very deliberate and it clung to her like a second skin. She also wore a black micro-mini and a pair of sandals with a two-inch heel. Very deliberately she bent over and picked a book she had planted off the floor, giving Harry a quick flash of her knickers.

To say Harry was surprised was an understatement, he had watched Lavender Brown use the same tactics on various boys over the last two years. He didn't expect it from Hermione, who normally wore knee-length or longer skirts and very conservative tops. He'd had an inkling that Hermione liked him, especially from the goodbye kiss at Kings Cross, and the enthusiastic greeting had raised his hopes.

_'It's going to be interesting this summer, especially if I can wangle some more visits when her parents aren't here.'_

Hermione took in what Harry was wearing, the jeans were a better fit than what he normally wore and the t-shirt though faded, interested her, there had been no team shirts since they had started at Hogwarts, then she noticed the logo on his cap and the embroidery on his jacket and thought she would ask about them later.

Jill Granger led Harry through to the kitchen pointing out the ground-floor toilet on the way, "We're late risers when we're on holiday, we'll have some breakfast and then talk about what you want. After that you and Hermione can spend the rest of the day relaxing, is that okay?"

Harry nodded, he could see where Hermione got her 'bossy' nature, it wasn't really bossy, just everything planned out.

Hermione's dad brought the breakfast he had been cooking over from the stove and dished it out. "Hi, I'm Roger, I asked Hermione what your favourite breakfast foods were, so I hope you enjoy it."

"Thanks." Replied Harry.

It took him all his will power to not do a 'Ron' and bolt down his food but his hunger still had him clearing his plate quickly. Unfortunately eating so much food so quickly after the meagre rations and a two-day fast caused his stomach to rebel. With a quick "Excuse me" he made his way to the toilet and promptly deposited his breakfast in the toilet bowl.

He passed out for a moment and woke to see the Grangers standing over him with concerned looks on their faces. Hermione handed him a glass of water and he rinsed out his mouth.

"Sorry, I haven't been feeling like eating much since the holiday started, I guess I overdid it."

Hermione knew he was lying but didn't call him on it, her mother however realised that something must be wrong, she hadn't missed the blood staining the vomit, she excused herself and went and made a quick phone-call to friend who was a nutritionist.

Hermione led Harry through to the den, it was a nicely furnished room with a matching pair of love-seats which sat facing each other, Hermione sat Harry down on one and sat beside him. Jill Granger came back from the kitchen with her husband and handed Harry a glass of juice.

"This is a high vitamin drink, Harry, drink it slowly, it will also help replace the fluids you lost being sick."

"Thank you, I'm sorry I wasted your food."

"Thank you, Harry, but you don't need to apologise, these things can't be helped, now are you ready to talk about what's bothering you?"

Harry took a deep breath and began his tale. "Before I start I need to apologise again, I lied to you when I said that Professor Dumbledore said I could phone and visit if you said it was okay, he is part of the problem I have."

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore told everyone that we could only write to you if you wrote first." said Hermione.

"He told me I could only write to the Order, and that I couldn't use Hedwig, I sent Hedwig with a letter when I got home and he sent back a school owl. I am really starting to hate that old git."

He heard Hermione's sharp intake of breath at his description of Dumbledore and started to explain what had happened since he had returned from school, leaving out the lack of food and the punches the previous evening. He handed his father's letter over to Jill and Roger, and let Hermione read the one from his mother. He watched as the look on the Granger's faces changed from the concerned look from when he had been talking to one of anger, the letters were swapped over and the look of anger on Jill and Roger's faces deepened, he heard a sob and turned to see Hermione was weeping, instinctively he placed his arm round her shoulder and she snuggled in and wept into his shoulder.

With trepidation he handed over his father's Will, all this time not a word passed between them. Roger Granger broke the silence.

"Harry, thank you for trusting us with this, I can see that you're worried because we are angry, our anger is not with you, but with those who have mistreated you. I can see why you needed to talk to someone. The first thing we need to do is go to Gringotts and see someone from the Family Trust Department. Now, how do we contact them?"

Hermione of course knew the answer. For reasons of security, Arthur Weasley had bent the rules and had the Granger's fireplace connected to the Floo Network, but for voice calls only. Hermione gave Harry the Floo address and he made the call. When his head stopped spinning and appeared in an office at Gringotts he asked for an appointment to see a solicitor, the earliest available was in three days at eleven in the morning, the Grangers said they would meet with him then.

Harry looked at the clock, it was approaching 12:30, Jill told Hermione to give Harry a quick tour of the house while she prepared some lunch. Harry found himself quite amazed at the house, it had a master bedroom and five others, each one with en-suite facilities, Hermione's room was like a mini library but the décor was more girly than he thought Hermione was.

As if reading his thoughts she said. "I haven't redecorated since I was eight, I don't spend enough time here to bother."

Summoning up his courage Harry asked the question he had been dying to ask since her greeting. "Hermione, what's with the new look, I think it really suits you, or you suit it or whatever."

"Thanks, Harry, this is my 'at home' look, but also I wanted you to notice I'm a girl, oh, did I say that last bit out loud?"

"Yes you did and I'm not Ron, I've always noticed you're a girl, after all the Troll found you in the girl's bathroom but the long hair and the fact you nearly always wear a skirt were a dead giveaway. You should dress more casually at school too, you shouldn't hide your wonderful body, and I said that out loud too, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did, and now that you have noticed my wonderful body what are you going to do about it?"

Before the flirting could go any further a shout of "LUNCH" came from the kitchen. Lunch was a clear chicken soup with crusty bread. On advice from her friend, Jill had cooked this clear soup as it would be easy on Harry's stomach. He finished his first bowl and on Jill's advice waited ten minutes, and then had a second helping. After a thirty-minute wait, Hermione led Harry out to their outdoor pool and sent him into a hut to get changed.

Harry exited the hut and quickly got into the pool, he could swim, but wasn't a strong swimmer, he had taken part in the compulsory lessons while at Primary School, but as Dudley wasn't interested in swimming, or any form of exercise that didn't involve beating up smaller kids, he hadn't had the chance to improve his limited skills. Not that his aunt and uncle would have allowed him to go swimming anyway. His only venture in swimming since learning, had been during the second task of the Triwizard Tournament.

When Hermione exited her changing hut, Harry was glad he was in the water, the bikini she was wearing more than fulfilled his fantasies and he felt his body reacting. She dived off the edge and swam towards him. The two of them swam around chatting about school and life in general but the flirting from earlier had stopped.

_'Time to move things on,' _thought Hermione.

She was well aware that the cool water had made her nipples erect and that as soon as she entered the water that her top had gone see through so she deliberately got out and paraded round the pool. Harry's eyes nearly popped from his head when he got an eyeful of Hermione. The time spent swimming around had relaxed him but now his hormones were on full alert.

Hermione noticed the look Harry was giving her and dived into the pool again. As soon as she hit the water she undid her top and let it float free. She swam up to Harry and put her arms round his neck. She felt his erection rub against her and Harry became aware that Hermione's uncovered breasts were pressed against his chest. He said nothing but reached out over her shoulder and grabbed her top as it floated past.

"I think you lost this." he said as he handed her top back to her.

"Help me put it on. " she asked and he did, although how he managed without touching her breasts remained a mystery to Hermione.

At her suggestion they left the pool and lay out on the poolside soaking up the sun. Hermione offered to put sunscreen on Harry which he accepted and then repaid the compliment. The conversation got flirtier each one trying to outdo the other. Harry lay back and drifted off to sleep, Hermione moved closer and put her head on his chest and dozed off. When Harry awoke he realised that he had an unusual weight on his chest and was holding something in his hand, it was warm, round, firm, covered in cloth and had a hard nipple in the centre. Hermione's breast! He started to move his hand away when he felt her hand stopping him.

"That feels good, but I think you should at least have kissed me before you groped me."

Harry removed his hand and looked into Hermione's eyes, a look of lust smouldered within them, "Do you want me to kiss you?" he asked.

Afraid to speak, she just nodded and moved her head forward and captured his lips with hers. The first kiss was tentative sweet and very short, everything a first nervous kiss should be. The second one was just as sweet and both of them felt the need to lubricate their dry nervous lips. As tongues touched, instincts took over and they deepened the kiss, unaware that Hermione's parents were watching them from the house.

"Remind you of anyone?" Jill asked.

"Yeah, us" replied Roger, "I think you need to give her 'the talk' tonight, especially if Harry's going to be visiting more often. Maybe even suggest a visit to the doctor for some contraceptives."

"We've had 'the talk' Hermione's a witch normal contraceptives won't work. She has to either take a potion from one of their apothecaries or cast a spell on herself before she makes love. I just hope she's more careful than we were."

As they broke the kiss Harry noticed the time. "I need to go, I've got to get back before Vernon gets home I'll see you at Gringotts in three days."

Before he left, Jill gave Harry a selection of high vitamin drinks and advised him to drink two a day. She also handed him a flask of her chicken soup and told him to drink small quantities at regular intervals over the next few hours to allow his stomach to get used to having food in it again.

Harry made the return journey to Privet Drive and was just pulling on one of Dudley's cast-off t-shirts as Vernon's head appeared in the hatch. He threw a bottle of water at Harry and spoke. "New rules, Potter, if you don't work you don't eat, see you in two days."


	4. Where There's a Will

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other canon characters belong to JKR I'm only having some fun

**Chapter 4: Where There's a Will**

**_Back at the Grangers_**

As Harry departed Jill Granger drew her daughter aside. "Well by the amount of snogging we saw, I take it your 'notice me' tactics worked?"

Hermione smiled. "Oh yeah, you know he's such a gentleman and a gentle man, I 'lost' my top in the pool and he didn't even look, and managed to help me put it on without touching me. I had to put his hand on my breast while he slept and even then he took it away when he woke, but he knows I'm a girl, and always has according to him."

That night Hermione planned the seduction of Harry Potter.

**_Privet Drive_**

Over the following four hours Harry finished the soup as he'd been instructed, and had one of his vitamin drinks. Hermione's parents had been great, they understood his feelings about Dumbledore and were willing to support him. All they knew about him were the vague stories they'd heard from Hermione. Hermione had told him at school that she hadn't disclosed all their adventures to her parents, and wasn't sure how they would react if they knew how many life-threatening scrapes they'd got into.

When he finally drifted off to sleep his dreams were filled with thoughts of his day, most of them centred on Hermione. The wonderful clothes she had worn, the flash of her knickers, her wet bikini, how her bare breasts felt against his chest and the wonderful feeling of her breast in his hand. _'I wonder how far she'll take it' _he thought and planned to find out as soon as he could.

Harry spent the following day planning how he would approach things at Gringotts. He decided that he would hear out the Goblins and discuss things with the Grangers before making any decisions, _'Mmm, preparation and planning, I really am learning from Hermione.'_

The day before his visit to Gringotts was another letter/gardening day. As previously, Vernon collected the letter and the owl the evening before and had thrown a bottle of water at him with a sarcastic comment.

Harry managed to complete all his gardening tasks before Vernon returned from work and had managed to sneak a phone-call to Hermione when his aunt had gone shopping. He had even been given some food, a plate of cereal for breakfast, two lunch meat sandwiches at noon and some tired looking salad for his evening meal. He felt hungrier after each time he ate, sure the vitamin drinks were nourishing his body, but his stomach was getting out of the way of handling solids, he needed out quick.

**Gringotts**

The following day Harry met with the Grangers outside the Leaky Cauldron and the four made their way to Gringotts. On entering, Harry approached one of the guards and asked to be directed to the Family Trust Division. The guard led them to the door and opened it for them. On entering the office Harry approached what he assumed was a female goblin, the ribbon in her? hair somehow implied female.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter I have an eleven o'clock appointment to discuss my father's Will."

"Certainly, Mr. Potter, Have a seat and I'll call Solicitor Slinkhard and he'll join you shortly"

On the stroke of eleven, a smartly dressed goblin entered the office and introduced himself. "I'm Solicitor Slinkhard, please come with me, there seems to be a problem with your father's Will, we can discuss it in the conference room."

Harry introduced the Grangers, and informed Slinkhard that they were there in an advisory capacity to help him with the Will. Slinkhard nodded and led them into a room.

Roger Granger spoke as soon as they sat down. "Solicitor Slinkhard, you said there was a problem with the Will, can you please tell us what the problem is."

"Well," began Slinkhard, "Young Mr. Potter here has arrived a year too early, the Will states that he isn't to inherit until he is seventeen, which by our records is next year."

Harry spoke up. "I have a copy of my father's Will here, it says that I was to be read the Will at eleven years old, I only found it recently in my father's trunk, one of these Wills has to be wrong, can I see your copy please?"

Reluctantly Slinkhard handed over the bank's copy of the Will, Jill Granger looked at it closely and then took out a magnifying glass. She studied the Will through her magnifier and then handed both to her husband. He studied it as well and looked at her and nodded.

"This document has been tampered with. We need to see your supervisor immediately, please call him."

"If you give me the parchment I will take it to him." Slinkhard started.

"I don't think so." Said Roger Granger, "We're not letting either document out of our sight until things have been cleared up."

"Yes." Chipped in Harry, "If you try to remove that document from us I'll need to call in the Aurors to investigate."

Slinkhard blanched slightly and made a Floo call. He pulled his head out of the fireplace and said. "Chief Solicitor Pickwell will be here shortly, he will bring a member of our fraud investigation team with him."

"Thank you" replied everyone.

Harry looked in disgust at the alterations on his parents' Will, the section on his Guardianship had been altered to read that the Dursleys were to have sole care of him, and they had been getting paid for doing so, starting at 5,000 Galleons a year, paid in advance on the 1st November each year. Even if they didn't add in inflation they'd been paid 75,000 Galleons and at today's exchange rate of £10 to the Galleon that was over £750,000 and they had the cheek to tell him he was a burden to them.

He also noted regular payments to the Order of the Phoenix, 1,000 Galleons a month, true it was nothing against his total holdings but his parents hadn't specified the payments and he certainly hadn't been asked.

About five minutes later an impressively dressed goblin arrived with another in tow. "Slinkhard says you have a problem with a Will, can you explain please?"

Roger sat the two copies of the Will side by side and started pointing out the discrepancies and then handed over the magnifying glass and pointed to the areas that had been tampered with. Pickwell's companion peered closely at the document and signalled his supervisor over to him and held a conversation in very fast Gobbledegook.

Pickwell sat heavily in a chair and addressed Harry and his companions. "Mr. Potter, we owe you our deepest apologies, the copy of the Will we have here has indeed been tampered with. We will conduct a thorough investigation. All monies taken under false pretences will be recovered from those involved, the interest lost to you will be added to that and we will of course pay you compensation."

Harry looked at the goblin carefully, "Sir, compared with my assets the money taken is negligible, when you recover it, use half of it to set up a research fund to look into cures for the effects of over-exposure to the Cruciatus Curse, and the other half to fund the supply of Wolfsbane potion to those who can't afford it. The funds are to be topped up annually to the same level as they started. My only stipulation is that my name is not mentioned anywhere."

"Certainly, Mr. Potter, now do you wish the Will to be dealt with today, or do you want to leave it until your birthday when you inherit from Mr. Black?"

"Sirius named me in his Will?" asked Harry.

"Yes, as your Godfather, he left most of his belongings to you and left paperwork emancipating you on your 16th birthday. Your emancipation will allow you to take over control of your inheritance from your father immediately, instead of at seventeen. The papers will be lodged with the Ministry as soon as you claim your inheritance."

After a brief discussion with the Grangers, Harry turned back to the goblins. "I have some things I need to do before the Ministry discover I'm emancipated, can we arrange a time on the 31st July for reading Sirius' Will and then after that I will claim my Potter inheritance."

"Very well, Mr. Potter, we will hold the reading of Mr. Black's Will at 11:00 a.m. on July 31st. I will send out the notification to everyone today."

Everyone rose, shook hands and left the room. Harry and the Grangers left the bank and Harry took them back out into Muggle London where he insisted on buying them a meal. Still mindful of his lack of normal eating Harry ate light foods and small portions, he explained his new regime to the Grangers. The Grangers were shocked, they couldn't understand how anyone could treat a young person in such a way. Harry explained that he could feed himself using magic but didn't want to look too healthy in case the Dursleys got suspicious.

After the Grangers left Harry went into a pharmacy and bought himself some high-energy bars and a selection of high protein drinks, enough to make sure he would survive until his birthday.


	5. Journals and Romance

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other canon characters belong to JKR I'm only having some fun

**Chapter 5: Journals and Romance**

Over the next few weeks Harry settled into a routine, he worked in the garden every 3rd day and was grudgingly fed by his Aunt and Uncle. On the days he wasn't working he read his father and mother's books and practiced the new spells, charms and shields, absorbing the information like blotting paper absorbs ink. Once a week he visited Hermione. He also built up the courage to read his mother's journal.

_Dear Harry,_

_This is a journal of your life from the day my pregnancy was confirmed until the day you are getting married. If you are wondering how your name appears on the top, well I left it blank until you were born. Please read and enjoy and share this with your beloved._

_Mum_

**_Nov 13th 1979_**

It's been confirmed, as I suspected the reason I've been feeling under the weather is I'm pregnant, I can't wait to tell James he will be over the moon, and no doubt hold a party to celebrate.

**_Nov 23rd 1979_**

_What a night, we partied until dawn with the old crowd, a double celebration, Alice announced her pregnancy too. She was going to keep it a secret for now but decided to tell us. Her estimated due date is the same as mine, the end of July._

**_July 31st 1980_**

_Lils has asked me to write this as she is too tired. Harry James Potter entered the world today after 9 hours labour, kicking and screaming and giving his mother a hard time, Lils is happy but exhausted, both mother and baby are healthy, Sirius, Remus and Peter all paced the floor with me, and have had a chance to hold Harry, Peter's nervousness must have rubbed off on Harry as he bawled as soon as Peter touched him._

Harry skimmed the journal noting interesting entries:

**_March 30th 1981_**

_Harry performed accidental magic today, his favourite cuddly toys 'Paddy and Moony' were drying in front of the fire and he levitated them into his playpen beside him, he also levitated 'Ratty' into the fire, I'll have to replace it again. I've lost count of the number of times I've had to replace it. Poor Peter has no idea, but James, Sirius and Remus think it's hilarious._

**_April 15th 1981_**

_Harry did it again, Peter dropped by on his way out to meet his 'friend' for dinner. Harry peed on his new dress robes, that boy definitely doesn't like Peter, he squirms every time Peter holds him and has been sick on him on numerous occasions._

**_April 20th 1981_**

_James and Sirius are going to be the death of me, I left them to babysit Harry and when I came back they had him on 'Prongs' back riding round the garden. While I was talking to James, Sirius turned into Padfoot and Harry levitated him into his playpen. Harry's not-so-accidental magic is going to cause us problems._

**_June 15th 1981_**

_James and I were in the kitchen discussing plans for Harry's birthday party, Sirius was teasing Harry in his 'Padfoot' form when we heard a puppy yelping and Sirius' voice saying "Bloody Hell Harry, how am I going to explain this to Lils? She'll hex me to shreds."_

_As I was about to lay into Sirius about swearing in front of my baby, I was rendered speechless, there on the floor was a black puppy with the most astonishing green eyes and no Harry in the playpen. Sirius explained that as he had been hiding from Harry he suddenly felt small sharp teeth nipping at his tail. When he looked round a puppy was attacking him. He could tell from the scent that it was Harry and had turned back to his human form so he could see what had happened._

_Harry the puppy, what next. We really need to get his magic contained before he does something dangerous._

**_June 20th 1981_**

_Finally the answer to Harry's Animagus problem, we have had to put a memory charm on him and have placed a timed block on the part of his magic used to control Animagus transformations. The block will drop when he reaches his 14th birthday. It wasn't a moment too soon as we had found him as 'Prongs Jnr.' The day after he was 'Snuffles' as James and Sirius had nicknamed the puppy, due to the noise he made when sniffing his way round the room. We took pictures of course and they are held securely in the Potter Vault._

**_July 31st 1981_**

_Harry's birthday, what a fantastic day, the Longbottoms brought Neville, as it was his birthday yesterday, the two boys seem to get on. The Patil's brought their twins, the Bones' brought Susan, the Abbott's brought Hannah. The Weasleys couldn't come as Molly is pregnant again. Dumbledore invited himself and Sirius and Remus were here as usual. All in all it was a good day, Harry behaved impeccably apart from turning Susan's hair green when she wouldn't give him 'Paddy' when he wanted him. I didn't like the look on Dumbledore's face when he saw this._

**_August 18th 1981_**

_We've gone into hiding at the Potter's Summer Cottage at Godric's Hollow, only Dumbledore and the Marauders know where we are, it's a real shame as Harry and Neville had started playing together, now Alice and Neville can't visit and we can't visit them. Peter is our Secret-Keeper, I know I shouldn't write it down but this journal is charmed to only allow Harry and me to read it unless one of us gives permission._

**_October 30th 1981._**

_James has updated his will and each of us has written a letter for Harry, both of us are really worried, Voldemort is getting stronger and closer all the time. Both sets of Harry's grandparents have been killed, my parents in a 'car accident' but the Potters were murdered by Death Eaters. I worry each time James leaves for work, why doesn't he give up and take over running the family estate, why must he be so Gryffindor._

In the bottom of his mother's trunk was a Muggle sketchpad, there were drawings of Harry, James, Lily and the rest of the Marauders and of a girl with bushy hair. Under the sketches the name Hermione was written with a question mark beside it, the drawings ranged from her as a baby to a teenager.

There was another baby sketch that took his breath away, the baby had Hermione's features but Harry's eyes, this was the only one in colour and below it was written the name Lily Jane Potter.

During his visits to the Grangers, Harry and Hermione had taken time to get to know each other even more. They talked about their early lives and school, they also had some fairly heavy snogging sessions but had gone no further than being topless together and some gentle stroking of each others pubic area. Harry had also shown Hermione his mother's journal but not the sketchpad, he wasn't quite sure how she would react to it. He knew he had to show her one day, but decided that to show her too soon into their relationship would strain things between them.

At last the 31st July arrived, and a nervous Harry met the Grangers outside the Leaky Cauldron at 10:30 a.m. They made their way to Gringotts. On entering the bank, Griphook intercepted them and led them into a small conference room.

"Mr. Potter, as requested we sent out the notification letter to all the beneficiaries of Mr. Black's Will, including yourself, on the 20th of this month. As you anticipated, a letter was returned stating that you were unable to come and were to be represented by someone you trusted."

Harry's face took on a grim look, he asked for and was given a cloak laced with Goblin 'notice me not' charms. Anyone looking would see someone wearing a cloak but would find themselves totally disinterested in the wearer, the Goblins had designed it to allow them to carry out work the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. All anyone would remember of the wearer was that they were average height, average build and average looks.

Harry and the Grangers followed Griphook into the larger conference room they had used on their first visit. Around twenty seats were set out in a curve facing a conference table. The table faced the rear of the room and Harry had arranged to sit behind it. Anyone entering would assume that he was an employee of Gringotts, there to witness any documents that needed to be signed.

The room began to fill, first Draco Malfoy and his mother entered. He spotted Hermione and started muttering about Mudbloods, his mother put her hand over his mouth and explained that talking that way at a Will reading could cause him to be disinherited. He stopped talking but if looks could kill Hermione and her parents would have died on the spot.

Remus Lupin came in with another three people, Harry recognised Tonks and assumed that the other two people were her parents. Then the Weasleys entered, well Arthur, Molly, Ron, Ginny and the twins, they acknowledged the others sitting there and took their seats.

On the stroke of eleven Chief Solicitor Pickwell entered with Solicitor Slinkhard who was carrying what Harry recognised to be a Pensieve. The Pensieve was placed on the table and the two Goblins took their seats behind it. As Pickwell was about to start the proceedings the door flew open and Dumbledore hurried in waving a sheet of parchment.

"My apologies everyone, but I was delayed. I am here to represent Harry Potter. Here is a document giving me Power of Attorney to act on his behalf."

Harry rose and asked quietly. "When did Mr. Potter sign this document, Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"On the 21st of July, the day after he received your letter, if you would let me show you, he has stated that he doesn't want to benefit from a death he thinks he caused and has asked that everything due to him be put at the disposal of the Order of the Phoenix"

During Dumbledore's speech Harry had removed the cloak, everyone apart from the Grangers and the Goblins looked on in a mixture of disbelief and astonishment.

"Is that so, Dumbledore?" Harry asked, "In that case why am I here?"

Dumbledore suddenly felt the temperature in the room drop and could feel the waves of power flowing off the person who had been interrogating him and realised that the now uncloaked person was Harry. His face took on a deathly pallor and he turned to leave but found his way blocked by Tonks, Remus and the four adult Weasleys. He tried to Apparate, forgetting in his panic that Apparation was impossible inside Gringotts.

While all this had been going on Pickwell had summoned some of the bank guards and when they arrived he ordered them to place Dumbledore in a cell until after the Will had been read.

Everyone sat down and Harry joined the Grangers in front of the table, Pickwell restarted the procedures.

"As is stated in Wizard Law, all those named in this Will and who are not present, or represented by proxy, will be disinherited. Does anyone stand proxy for Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange?"

No one.

"Does anyone stand proxy for William and Charles Weasley"

"We do" answered Molly and Arthur and handed over letters signed by their eldest sons.

"Does anyone stand proxy for Lucius Malfoy?"

No one.

Narcissa and Draco were furious, if they had said they were going to stand proxy for Lucius, Bella and Rudolphus they would need to have letters, and letters would prove that they were in contact with known Death Eaters and that would have left them open to arrest.

"Let it be known that the aforementioned persons are hereby disinherited and can make no claim on the Noble and Ancient House of Black. Now Mr. Black, or to be more accurate Baron Black left his Will in the form of a Pensieve recording which we will now play to you. This Will was witnessed by Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody and Solicitor Slinkhard of Gringotts and was made on the 15th April this year. For those of you who are unaware, we know Baron Black is dead because his Will was charmed to activate on his death. I will now start the playback."

Pickwell touched the side of the Pensieve and a silver mist appeared over it and gradually formed into a miniature of Sirius, Everyone but the Malfoys choked back a sob and tried to compose themselves.

"Well" said the recording, "if this is being played I must be dead, I can only hope that I was kicking Death Eater arse at the time or preferably I was ninety and have been shot by the father of twenty year old triplet girls for impregnating his daughters, one can but hope, but down to business:"

"I, Sirius Orion Black being of sound mind hereby make the following bequests. I formally adopt Harry James Potter and give him the rights of the Heir of Black, Harry the solicitor conducting this reading has the adoption papers all you need to do is place your thumb in the box by your name and everything is legal."

Pickwell paused the recording and Slinkhard pushed the paper toward Harry and he placed his thumb in the indicated box, he felt a prick on the pad of his thumb and when he removed it noticed some blood being absorbed into the parchment.

The recording was restarted. "This adoption should have taken place after Lily and James died. I had it all organised but Dumbledore sent me after Pettigrew before I could get Harry's thumbprint. Sorry, pup, but he got me good, but you are free of his manipulations now."

"To Draco Malfoy, I leave my collection of navel fluff, I think you deserve this as it was you and your kind who made sure I had the time to collect it."

Slinkhard passed a small wooden box over to Draco who grabbed it and smashed it to the floor.

"To my dear cousins Narcissa and Bellatrix, as your husbands have broken the terms of your marriage contracts I now declare you divorced. In addition, I also declare that you are cast from the House of Black, I declare you are without name and family."

Narcissa rose up and stormed out he room dragging Draco behind her. "You're a dead man, Potter" shouted Malfoy as he left.

"Yeah, yeah heard it all before" said Harry in the most disinterested voice he could muster.

The recording was restarted. "To my cousin Andromeda, I reinstate you to the House of Black, the dowry that was your entitlement will be paid to you with interest. I also leave you Black Cottage on the Isle of Skye. I know it is the property you like most. Ted, I know you would refuse any material gifts I would leave you, so I only ask that you continue to love and cherish Andy and Nymph."

"To Nymphadora Tonks I reinstate you to the House of Black. I also leave you the name Mary, but only if you want it. A dowry will be set up for you as is the tradition for the Daughters of Black. In addition I leave you my oldest surviving friend, Remus Lupin, take care of the old wolf, I know you both care for each other as I have been advising you both to make the first step. I also leave you No. 42 Black Terrace in Stirling, Scotland, fill those rooms with little Lupins."

"To Remus Lupin, I leave the building known as the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade. I have bought it and had it renovated for you so you can be near to Harry while he's at Hogwarts. I also leave you 150,000 Galleons and the title of Harry Potter's Godfather. Please take over my duties and look after him in the way James and Lily would want. I also leave you all my clothes, they are charmed to adjust to the size of the wearer, we can't have the Godfather of a Baron looking scruffy. I also leave you 'Mary' Tonks, take care of her for me."

"To Arthur and Molly Weasley, I know you don't measure your wealth in Galleons, but in the love that your family has for each other. As a family (except Percy the Prat) you have welcomed Harry to share the love you have for one another. I leave you 200,000 Galleons. Use it to do up The Burrow and set your children up when they marry. Include Percy if he manages to forgive himself and come back to the family, he wants to come back but is missing his Gryffindor courage."

"To Ron Weasley, I leave ½ my shares in the Chudley Cannons and my collection of antique Racing Brooms, remember they can't be flown but I know you will appreciate them, by the way you will have enough shares to have a seat on the Board of Directors of the Cannons when you come of age."

"To Ginny Weasley, I leave ½ my shares in the Chudley Cannons, again you will be entitled to a seat on the Board. I wish I could leave you Harry but he belongs to another. I also leave you a dowry of 25,000 Galleons."

"To William and Charles Weasley I leave 10,000 Galleons each for accepting Harry as a surrogate brother."

"To Fred and George Weasley, I leave my shares in Filibuster's Fireworks. This amounts to 40 percent of the company."

"To Hermione Granger, I leave the Library of the House of Black please do with it as you see fit, there are books in there that will help Harry on his quest, but there are also books that should be destroyed, take Moony and Moody's advice. I also leave you Harry Potter, you are the foundation on which he builds his courage, the anchor that keeps him secure, I only hope he has realised this and has finally asked you out."

"To Roger and Jill Granger, I leave you Harry Potter to be his guides in the Muggle World as Remus is his guide in the Wizarding one. He is a fine young man and is besotted with your daughter (as you may already know) I also leave you 50,000 Galleons to use in your dealings in the Wizarding World."

"To Harry James Black-Potter, yeah mate, you gain another name, I leave the remainder of the Black estate, in addition to the wealth there are shares in many Wizarding businesses, you now own the rights on Butterbeer and the Firebolt Broom Company along with many others, I also declare you emancipated in both this and the Muggle World, the papers will be filed as soon as you sign them."

"Now everyone don't mourn me and don't join me too soon. Harry, I am watching over you, look at the old Dog Star and raise a glass in my memory."

Slinkhard stood. "All bequests have been transferred to the proper places, those that have been left properties can collect their keys from the secretary in the main office. Miss Granger the Black Library is held at No. 12 Grimmauld Place, you can leave it in place with the permission of Baron Black-Potter or move it where you wish."

"Now, Mr. Potter, you are entitled to inherit the Potter estate what do you wish done?"

"Please can I see the list of Trustees for the Potter Trust?"

"Certainly have a seat and I will send Griphook for it."

"One other thing, my father mentioned a Chief Teller Holdfast as being our family accountant, is he still here?"

Slinkhard shook his head, "I'm sorry, but Holdfast was killed shortly after your parents died, Dumbledore appointed a Wizard to the post, A Mr. Aberforth."

Harry felt his blood begin to boil, but Hermione's touch on his arm calmed him. "Slinkhard, do nothing at the moment, I am too angry to think straight, all I ask is that you do a full audit on the Potter Trust and let me know when it is complete. I would then like to have a meeting with the auditors and plan our strategy."

"Certainly, it may take some time but I will let you know immediately the audit is complete."

"Thank you" Harry turned to the others, "I've booked a private room in the Leaky Cauldron, everyone is invited for lunch, I also want to talk to everyone about a memorial for Sirius."


	6. Lunch at the leaky Cauldron

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other canon characters belong to JKR I'm only having some fun

**Chapter 6: Lunch at the Leaky Cauldron.**

The group made their way over to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry still wearing his Goblin cloak as he wished to remain anonymous. Hermione walked with him, arms round each others waists and Ginny walked beside him.

"So, you two are together at last?" she asked with sadness in her voice.

"Yes" replied Harry, "Look, Gin, I know you always hoped I would fall in love with you and I'm sorry you didn't get your dream. I can only offer you my friendship, I know you don't need another big brother, but I need a sister to explain where I've gone wrong when I mess up with Hermione. Someone to shout at me and tell me to get my head out my arse, so are you up for it?"

"You mean it, Harry? I can shout at you, scream at you, Bat Bogey Hex you and tell you that you're an arsehole? I accept, but if you hurt Hermione watch your back."

"Thanks, Ginny" Harry and Hermione replied.

Ron was feeling jealous, and Harry could see that he was upset over his and Hermione's relationship. He motioned to Ron to come over.

"Hey, Ron, sorry we didn't tell you earlier that we were together, it's still fairly new, we were going to let you know first time we were all together. You know I couldn't write as Dumbledore wouldn't let me. He has Hedwig under Hagrid's care at Hogwarts. I know it will change our relationship but we still need our best mate."

Ron looked at them and saw the love displayed on their faces and nodded, "It will take a bit of getting used to, just not too much mushy stuff until I get used to it"

"Okay we'll try, we're still trying to get used to it ourselves." was Harry's reply as he pushed open the door of the Leaky Cauldron and held it until everyone entered.

As arranged, Roger spoke to Tom and he led them through to a private room. A large buffet was laid out on several tables along with drinks varying from Pumpkin juice to Firewhisky. Everyone looked round at the spread, amazed at the variety and quantity of foods laid out. They heard the sound of a spoon tapping on a glass and turned to see Harry standing at the drinks table.

"Before we start to eat, I want everyone to get a drink." After everyone had a drink in their hands Harry spoke again. "I am unsure what the Wizarding tradition is, but I want to toast the memories of the people who can't be here today. I ask you first to drink to the memory of Sirius Black, friend, godfather, Marauder, one of the best may he never be forgotten."

Everyone raised their glass and drank. "Now to James and Lily Potter, mother, father, friends, Marauders, may their memory live forever." Again everyone drank.

Everyone filled their plates and mingled round the room. Harry was drawn aside by Remus.

"Harry, do you want me to take over from Sirius as your Godfather?" he asked.

"Well, Moony, as I've been emancipated I don't know if I need a Godfather, but I do need an advisor on Wizarding things and I would like that person to be you. This will be a paid position. You'll sit as my proxy on the Board of the Potter Trust until I've left school, after that you'll take a position as a member of the Board. Can you do this for me?" and in a whisper added. "I also need you to help me be an Animagus and remove a block from my magical core. I'm leaving the Dursleys today and going to Hermione's I'll let you know where I'm going after that, probably one of the Potter houses."

A tear came to the old werewolf's eye. "I accept all you ask and look forward to receiving your Owl."

While they had been talking Tonks had been watching, she noticed Harry had been scratching at his hand and had noticed the scar. "Hi, Harry, this is my mum and dad, Andy and Ted."

Harry shook hands with them and welcomed them back to the family. Tonks noticed the scar read 'I will not tell lies', she knew immediately that only a Blood Quill could do that type of damage.

"Hey, Harrykins, where did you get the Blood Quill scar? Do you know they're illegal? Anyone who gets caught using one gets ten years in Azkaban." she stated switching from off duty Auror to on duty.

"Umbridge forced me to use it last year, do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, back in Fudge's office being her usual toadying self. This could be nasty for Fudge, if he knew what she was doing. Let me speak to Shacklebolt, he'll know if there's a case to answer." She replied.

"Not Shacklebolt, not anyone who has ties to the Order, I don't want Dumbledore interfering, you saw what happened today."

"Okay, Harry, but I'm an Order member too, why do you trust me?"

"Because you're a Black, and a Black's first loyalty is to the family, that's why Sirius cast out Narcissa and Bellatrix, their loyalty was to Voldemort. When I owl Remus, I'll get him to bring you with him, we'll go to the Aurors together and make a complaint. I'll contact some other students that the quill was used on too."

"You don't need to, Harry, several parents have complained to the Aurors but the paperwork has been 'lost' in Fudge's office. But as Head of two of the 'Great Houses' you can take your case directly to the Wizengamot, it meets every Wednesday."

"Thanks, Tonks, I'll be in touch, or do I call you 'Mary'?"

"Tonks is fine for now, maybe after I catch myself a wolf."

Harry's next conversation was with Arthur and Molly Weasley, they congratulated him on his new titles and inheritance and thanked him for the invite to lunch. Harry asked Molly if she could remember the first day they met when she helped him onto platform 9¾, Molly thought hard, and replied.

"It was a normal start of term day, things had been a bit rushed getting everyone ready but we arrived at the station in plenty of time, then it all went wrong, one of the luggage carts we had lost a wheel and it took ages to find another cart, every corner we turned we were held up, and then as we were rushing to get through the barrier we met you."

"Thanks, you know I think you were set up by Dumbledore, did you know that every Muggleborn or Muggle-raised student usually gets two days orientation on Wizarding etiquette and taken for a trial run at platform 9¾? I received nothing. Hagrid had already told me that every bad wizard was from Slytherin, I guess he must have forgotten about Pettigrew, he was a Gryff. Then I met you and your family and you were kind to me and you didn't even know who I was. Then on the train, Ron told me more about Gryffindor and how all of you had been in that House. The Sorting Hat offered to put me in Slytherin, but I told it 'no way' as I had met Malfoy and his cronies by then. Thanks for caring for me over the years, yours were the first decent Christmas and birthday presents I remember getting, that jumper during 1st year was brilliant, you gave to me even before you really knew me. Thanks for showing me what real family is about."

Molly grabbed him and crushed him to her, tears forming in her eyes, Arthur gave him a one armed hug and told him there was always a welcome for him at the Burrow.

Eventually everyone drifted off and only Harry and the Grangers were left in the room.

"Well, Harry, what happens now? Where are you going?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure, Remus told me that there are several unplotable Potter Houses including one on St. Kitts, they are only reachable by Portal from Potter Mansion which is also unplotable. I am moving out of the Dursleys today, tomorrow morning I have another meeting with the Goblins to discuss some things, after that I'll visit the mansion," his voice trailed off as an owl carrying a roll of parchment with the Gringotts Crest flew in through the open window.

Harry quickly removed the letter and automatically reached into his pocket and took out an Owl Treat which he fed to the bird. Opening the parchment he quickly scanned the contents.

Baron Black-Potter it is imperative that you return to Gringotts immediately, we have audited the Potter Trust and need to discuss our findings. Please be aware that we have asked for members of the Auror Branch to attend this meeting. If you have any objections to any of the Aurors who attend they will be asked to leave and a replacement will be requested.

Harry showed the letter to the Grangers and they quickly agreed to return to the bank with him.

After paying Tom for the food and the hire of the room, the four rapidly made their way back to Gringotts, as they started to walk up the steps to the front doors Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck rising. He stepped away from the Grangers and surreptitiously cast one of the Auror shields he had learned on them as he scanned the street. He watched in horror as a sickly yellow beam headed towards them and literally flew to the source and grabbed their assailant by the throat.

The yellow beam reflected off the shield and struck the corner of the bank shearing off a chunk of masonry which struck a passer-by throwing them to the ground.

Harry lifted the would-be assailant by the throat and stared into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. The look of smug satisfaction which had been on Draco's face, turned to one of worry as he realised his feet weren't touching the ground and then to one of fear as he realised that Harry had him by the throat. Harry glared into Draco eyes, his eyes showing all the loathing and contempt he had for his fellow student. He heard the sound of water trickling to the ground and looked down as the smell of urine assaulted his nostrils. A hand touched his shoulder and he turned round ready to defend himself dropping Draco into the spreading pool of human waste.

"Steady, son, we'll take over"

Harry noticed the uniform of the Auror branch and relaxed slightly, looking round to see what was happening. Hermione waved from the top step of the bank as several Goblin guards ushered her and her parents inside. All around Aurors were taking statements from witnesses.

The Auror introduced himself as Senior Auror Graham and asked what had happened.

Harry explained about his premonition, and how he had spotted the curse and where it had been fired from, and that he had grabbed the assailant. Draco's wand was tested and the Auror's eyes grew wide, the curse cast was one used in abattoirs and would have disembowelled anyone it came in touch with. The wand was tagged and bagged and a set of manacles were placed round Draco's wrists.

Not knowing what made him do it Harry grabbed the left sleeve of Draco's robes and pulled it up, there on the trembling boy's forearm was the Dark Mark.

Harry couldn't help get a dig in, "You never know, Draco No-name, maybe you'll get to share a cell with Lucius, I've heard he likes his cellmates young, and male and doesn't care how willing or unwilling they are."

The Auror looked at Harry, "Why did you call Mr. Malfoy No-name?"

To call a Pureblood No-name was a bigger insult than to call someone Mudblood, and gave just cause for the insulted party to either challenge the person to a duel or sue them for up to half of their wealth. As arresting Aurors got a 10 cut of any fines levied or damages awarded he could almost see the Galleon signs light up in the Aurors eyes.

"Because his mother and father's marriage has been dissolved by her former Family Head and she has been cast from the family under Wizarding Law. So unless Lucius Malfoy acknowledges him as his son and adopts him, he is without name and is therefore Draco No-name. Now as Lucius Malfoy is imprisoned, he can't adopt him can he?"

The Auror looked down at the blonde boy and read him his rights "Draco No-name, formerly known as Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are under arrest for casting a curse at undefended Muggles and an Underage Witch, for causing actual bodily harm to Jamie Henderson, retired robe maker, you are further charged with membership of an Illegal Society contrary to the Dark Wizard Act of 1900. Anything you say will be verified by use of Veritaserum and Legilimency, you have the right to legal advice before during and after this questioning, if can't afford legal advice the Wizengamot will provide a qualified advisor. Do you understand what I have said?"

Draco croaked out a "Yes" his throat was burning and starting to bruise where Harry had gripped it. Both Harry and Draco were aware if the Auror hadn't intervened that Harry would probably have killed him, and that the killing would have been marked down as justified due to the curse Draco had cast.

Auror Graham Apparated away with Draco and another Auror took a formal statement from Harry. Thirty minutes later Harry managed to complete his journey into the bank and met up with a fraught looking Granger family. He beckoned a Goblin guard over and enquired to the names of the guards who had taken care of the Grangers. No one would tell him, but the guard ushered them through to the conference room they had left earlier that day.

When Harry scanned the faces in the room he spotted Shacklebolt among the Aurors, he asked for him to be replaced by Auror Tonks. When Tonks arrived Harry took her aside and asked about the other Aurors present. When he had been reassured that none of them were members of Dumbledore's Order, he was about to get down to business when he heard Moody's voice echoing in his brain, "Constant Vigilance, Potter, Constant Vigilance."

He scanned the room and noticed two Aurors absentmindedly rubbing at their left forearms and got a flashback of Snape and Karkaroff doing the same, he cast a silent shearing charm at the sleeves of their robes and heard everyone gasp as the Dark Mark was revealed. The two Aurors started to raise their wands but as they did found themselves with Goblin pikestaffs tickling their chins.

Other Aurors quickly removed the Death Eaters' wands and were about to arrest them when Slinkhard spoke. "These wizards have breached Gringotts' By-laws, they are not subject to Wizarding Law. Their actions in drawing their wands is proof of their guilt, under the By-laws of Gringotts they must now serve a life-sentence helping train the Watchdragons."

Harry knew he'd have to ask Bill or Charlie Weasley what the life expectancy of someone helping to train a Gringotts Dragon was. He had a feeling it would be measured in days or weeks rather than years.

As his meeting went on Harry's anger grew, every member of the Board of the Potter Trust when James had died had been replaced by a Dumbledore nominee, he was almost incandescent with rage when he found Fudge and Snape as members, each member had been paid in excess of 100,000 Galleons over the years and not one new investment had been made although many opportunities had been suggested by the Goblins.

Harry spoke with the Grangers and Slinkhard and took advice on what to do. It was decided that a Board meeting would be set for three days time and that any of the original board who were still alive would be asked to attend. Harry decided to also invite Bill Weasley and Tonks to the meeting and, as it broke no Wizarding Law, Roger Granger, Harry had discovered that Roger like to play the Stock Market and had made a substantial amount of money from his investments.

After the meeting Harry felt exhausted but he had one more thing to do. He left Diagon Alley with the Grangers and asked Roger to drive him to a Chauffeur driven car company. On the way over he transfigured the clothes everyone was wearing to look like top class fashion. When they stopped in a side street near a hire company Harry shrank and lightened the Granger's Mercedes 500 SL and cast a protection charm round it so the fluids wouldn't spill out and put it in his pocket.

When they entered the car hire office the manager took one look at them and started fawning over them, Harry and Hermione looked at each other and mouthed 'Percy'. After some negotiation Harry hired the longest stretch limo the company had to offer and instructed the driver to take them to Little Whinging.

As the limo pulled into Privet Drive all men gardening work and car washing stopped, women's faces peeped round curtains and groups of curious children gathered on the street corner. The car was so long that when the passenger doors were outside No. 4 the front was blocking the drive of No. 2 and the back was blocking No. 6. Vernon Dursley hurriedly put on his suit jacket and retied his tie, Petunia smoothed her dress and checked her hair and Dudley stuffed another piece of cake into his face as his parents were distracted and went back to watching TV.

The Granger adults exited first followed by Hermione and looked disdainfully at the people round about. Roger put on his best 'posh voice' spoke to Vernon whom he recognised from Kings Cross and Harry's description. "Good day, my good man, I'm looking for my daughters betrothed, a Mr. Potter, I was led to believe he resided at this, house? Can't be a house not big enough, must be the servant's quarters." he adlibbed.

"No Potter lives here, never heard of a Harry Potter" blustered Vernon not seeing his nephew stepping out of the car.

"Hi, Uncle Vermin. How do you like my new car?" Harry started.

Vernon turned puce and stepped forward and swung his fist at Harry. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry had spotted a Police car swinging into Privet Drive, so instead of ducking he let the fist make contact, but limited the potential damage by rolling with the blow. British Bobbies aren't slow, they'd spotted a crowd in an unusual place and had decided to drive past to make sure there were no problems. Both occupants saw a fat man hitting a young boy. Vernon was on the deck, handcuffed and being read his rights before he realised there were Police on the street.

The Officers started taking statements from the neighbours, who were only too glad to get one up on Dursley, when Dudley made a belated arrival. He noticed Hermione and crept up behind her, watching the Police take statements. Being the lecher he was, he tried to cop a free feel of her breast, the sound of fingers breaking caught the Police Officers attention.

The Officer turned and saw a young brunette knee what looked like a baby whale disguised as a human in the gut as she let go of his hand (she would have kneed his balls but there was too much fat in the way.)

"What happened, miss?" he asked.

"That pervert touched me up." Replied Hermione.

"Do you want him arrested?"

"Hell yes, if he does that to a stranger in a crowd, who knows what he does elsewhere"

The Officer looked at his two potential prisoners and radioed for a van, no way was he putting those two in his Patrol car, the suspension would be wrecked.

Twenty minutes later the street was cleared and Harry made his way into the house. Petunia ignored him and took another mouthful of her third glass of brandy as the phone rang.

Harry and Roger went up to the loft and collected Harry's trunks which he had packed the previous day. Meanwhile Hermione and Jill opened the door to the cupboard under the stair. Both women grimaced and felt the tears springing to their eyes, they quickly dried them as they heard their men returning and went out to the limo.

As they were driving out of Little Whinging heading for the Grangers, Petunia was cursing her luck as the Traffic Police who had stopped her requested she provide a sample of breath. She thought it bad luck, but the neighbour who Vernon had reported for breaking last summer's hosepipe ban had noticed her stagger as she got into the car to go and try and bail out her husband and son, and had made a swift phone call.

That night the three Dursley's found just how uncomfortable the mattress in a Police Cell was.

For those who don't live in the UK: If we have more than 2 summer days without rain in the UK the Water Companies start saying there's going to be a drought. After 4 days they ban the use of hosepipes for washing cars and watering gardens. (Slight exaggeration here but that's how it seems, strange we live on an Island, surrounded by water but can run short of it!!)


	7. The Seduction of?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other canon characters belong to JKR I'm only having some fun

**Chapter 7: The Seduction of ?**

The Limo driver dropped them off at the Grangers' house and once he had gone Harry restored Roger's Mercedes to it's former glory. Harry cast a featherweight charm on the trunks they had brought from the Dursleys' house and they took them inside and left them in the guest bedroom that they, well Hermione, had decided would be Harry's, straight opposite hers.

Hermione had informed her parents that as far as she was concerned she would be sharing a bed with him sooner rather than later, but her parents had insisted that Harry would have his own room, to help them keep the illusion that their daughter was pure and innocent.

Fifteen minutes later the four of them sat down to the takeaway meal they had ordered for delivery on their way to the house and discussed the day's happenings. While they were laughing at the Headmaster's look of shock at the Will reading Harry asked a question.

"Does anyone know what happened to Dumbledore afterwards? I know the Goblin Guards locked him up, but it was only to be for the duration of the reading, did anyone see him afterward?"

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged, "Who cares?" asked Hermione they all answered "Not me."

"Harry, do you need myself or Jill with you tomorrow when you meet the Goblins?" asked Roger.

"Not really, Remus is going to be there so I can authorise him to act on my behalf until I finish school, I want Hermione to be there though, and I want her to help me buy some new clothes as well. The stuff from dad's trunk is good, but I want some new things."

"If we have enough time we'll visit my family home, I know you said I can stay here, but I need to know what restoration work has to be done if I want to stay there when I finish school, or if it's even habitable after being empty for so long."

"I also need to check out the house on St. Kitts, I think we all deserve a holiday before Hermione and I go back to school. If Muggles can get access you will be joining us, if not I'll book you into the nearest hotel so we can still go together."

The meal finished and Harry and Hermione cleaned the dishes and made their way through to the den and settled to watch a video, Hermione picked out 'Gregory's Girl' and they sat on one of the loveseats and watched. As the film progressed she snuggled closer to Harry and rested her head against him. Subconsciously Harry held her in closer and put his arm around her shoulder, his hand dangling level with her breasts. Hermione stretched and her breast touched Harry's hand, when she relaxed Harry's hand followed and before he realised it he was gently massaging her nipple through her clothes.

The film was soon forgotten as they started kissing and hands began wandering, clothing was undone or removed and the explorations continued. A knock at the door brought them to their senses and they heard Roger say "remember and switch the telly off when you go to bed."

They looked round and finally noticed that their film had finished, the telly and VCR were switched off, clothing was put back on and adjusted and they reluctantly made their way upstairs, stopping several times to kiss goodnight.

**_Split scene: Harry's room_**

Harry slowly undressed, thinking about the make-out session he had just enjoyed, he knew that things would have gone further if Roger hadn't knocked the door, he remembered the feel of Hermione's hand on his erection, under cloth for the first time and how much better the feel of a soft feminine hand was than his own calloused one. He knew that there was pre-cum leaking out of his cock and he had seen the damp mark on his boxers.

He remembered the feel of Hermione's moist pussy as he had ventured under cloth and first touched and then stroked within her, her moaning and encouraging him to keep going. He held his fingers to his nose and inhaled the sweet scent of her natural musk.

He looked at his sparse collection of sleepwear and picked out a pair of cotton pj trousers and quickly pulled them on, he turned down his bed and looked at it, and then at the bedroom door hoping that Hermione would knock and enter to continue what they had started earlier. He pulled on a light cotton dressing gown and walked over to the door, torn between waiting and opening the door and crossing the hall to Hermione's room. She had seemed willing, but had the mood been broken? Would going to her room be welcomed by her, or was he rushing her? Why wasn't there a book he could read about this?

_**Hermione's room**_

Hermione closed her bedroom door and leant against it, gently cursing her father under her breath, they had nearly been there until the door being knocked broke the mood. She could feel her still erect nipples brush against the fabric of her bra, the cloth keeping them stimulated as she moved. She undressed, putting her clothes in the laundry basket. She noticed the damp patch on her knickers and remembered the feel of Harry's fingers as they gently probed her for the first time of what she hoped would be an oft repeated experience. His rough fingers had stimulated her in a way that she had never managed herself.

She remembered the feel of his erection as she had stroked it, the soft skin and the underlying hardness. She looked at her hand and saw the pre-cum on it, nervously she brought her hand to her mouth and tentatively licked at it, intrigued by the slightly salty taste.

She opened a drawer and looked over her nightwear, picking out a sheer satin knee-length nightdress with thin straps and put it on, it clung to her emphasising her curves, her nipples semi-visible below it. She pulled out a pair of plain cotton knickers and pulled them on.

Hermione turned down her bed and looked at it. All the time she had been getting ready for bed, she had listened for a knock at her door, hoping that Harry would come to her, and continue where they had left off. She picked up her summer dressing gown and pulled it on and walked to her bedroom door, why didn't he come? Had her dad spoiled the mood? Would her going over to him be too forward? Why wasn't there a book she could read about this?

_**End Split scene**_

In the two rooms, two Gryffindors pulled on their courage and opened their bedroom doors. They each took in the sight before them and reached out to the other. They kissed with a passion that neither knew they possessed and held each other tight. Hermione broke the hug and led Harry back into his bedroom where they continued to kiss.

Hermione shrugged off her dressing gown as Harry shrugged off his and led him over to the bed. They lay on top of the covers and continued to kiss and touch each other. Harry slipped the straps of her nightdress from her shoulders and pulled it down uncovering her breasts and began to fondle and kiss them the way he knew she liked.

Hermione reached down and took his erection in her hand and started stroking it and then it happened, Harry couldn't control it any more, he came. Hermione withdrew her hand and looked at a man's semen for the first time. As Harry started to apologise she hushed him with a kiss full of passion and lust.

She moved to the side of the bed and stood up, letting her nightdress fall to the ground then she leaned over and pulled Harry's pj trousers off, dropping them beside her nightdress, she started to remove her panties when Harry stopped her, he stood beside her and kissed her gently before putting a hand on each of her hips and gently removed her panties.

They stepped back and each drank in the view of their naked lover for the first time. Harry pulled the duvet off the bed and they slipped below the top sheet and started kissing again.

The kisses grew in passion and once again their hands and lips began to wander, Harry started to stroke inside her pussy and felt the moisture build, Hermione whispered in his ear, "Make love to me" and reached down to his erection which seemed to be throbbing in time with his pulse and gently guided him to her vagina.

Harry felt the tip of his penis enter her and he eased in gently, causing her to moan. He started to withdraw and she grabbed his bum and stopped him, he pushed forward once again and felt a barrier, he was about to pull back again when Hermione pulled hard on his bum and forced him all the way in.

Harry felt her tense up and opened his eyes to see tears forming in hers, she opened her eyes and looked into his seeing a look of concern, "It's okay," she whispered, "That was my hymen, it's my first time, I knew there would be some pain, but it's going away now, please, don't stop."

No more encouragement was needed, he started to gently move in and out, trying to get a rhythm as his brain was swamped with new sensations and emotions, without realising it he reached out with his Legilimency and found himself sharing Hermione's feelings, the fear of the first time, the love she felt for him, her total commitment to him, the joy of having her lover within her.

Hermione was in ecstasy, her dream had come true, the only man she had ever loved was deep inside her, he had taken her virginity as she had his, and he was making love to her. She felt as if something was probing her mind, and then she felt his emotions, the love he felt for her, the joy that he had found someone to share his life with, and his commitment to die for her if he had to.

She felt a wave of emotion like she had never felt before wash over her as her body built towards it climax, Harry felt it too and knew that as soon as she orgasmed he would join her, he increased his speed as she started to lift her hips in rhythm with him, and then the most wonderful sensation either had ever felt washed over them as they climaxed together.

Harry stroked inside her a few more times, and as it started to soften, his penis slipped out, they opened their eyes again.

_'That was wonderful' _he thought to himself _'Yes and it will only get better' _he heard Hermione say but as he was watching her lips he realised they hadn't moved.

"Hermione, did you say it will only get better?" he asked.

"No but I thought it, when you said that was wonderful" she replied.

"I didn't say that I thought it, wow, does that mean?"

_'We can read each others thoughts?'_

_'Looks like it, we need to find out if there's any significance to this'_

_'Enough thinking, hold me'_

_'Anything you say, darling'_

_'Remember that, and life will be sweet'_

Harry turned on his side and Hermione turned her back to him and spooned in, his arm came over her stomach and he held her close.

He brushed her hair from her ear and gently whispered, "I love you, will you marry me when we finish school?"

Hermione thought she was hearing things, his voice had been so soft and low, she turned in his arms and looked at him, she saw fear, anxiety and hope in his eyes, and she looked straight at him and said…… (Could this be a good place to stop? Nah I'm not that cruel) "Yes, yes, yes!" and she kissed him.

That kiss led to another round of lovemaking after which they drifted off to sleep, at 4:30 a.m. Harry woke as had been his habit over the past few weeks, his movement disturbed Hermione and she woke to find him studying her, if he had been an artist he would have been able to draw her from memory, she smiled up at him.

"Harry, did you propose to me last night, or did I dream it?" she asked her mind still fogged with sleep.

"If it was a dream then I shared it." He replied, "Oh and by the way, you said yes"

"So it wasn't a dream"

"No, but you will have the wedding of your dreams. Hermione, I'm going to show you something. Please understand, I wanted to show you sooner but I didn't want to make you feel as if I was pressuring you. Do you remember my mum's letter?"

"Yes,"

"Do you remember what the last line was?"

"Yes, befriend a witch with the initials HJG, oh wow, was your mum a Seer?"

"I don't know, she might have been, please look at this with an open mind, I haven't shown you this before, but I need to."

Harry walked over to his mum's trunk and pulled out her sketchpad. He opened it at the first page and they looked through it together. Hermione was impressed with the quality of the sketches and could see the definite resemblance that Harry had to his father. When she saw the first sketch of herself she was taken aback. She told Harry to wait and threw her dressing gown on and rushed across to her room. She pulled her photo album off the shelf and hurried back.

When she got back to Harry's room she noticed that he had put his dressing gown on and had made the bed, they put the sketchpad and photo album next to each other on the pillows and Hermione opened the album.

All through the album there were photos that matched Lily's sketches. After taking a deep breath, Harry opened the last page and there in front of them was Lily's last drawing.

Hermione gave a gasp, then she looked at the name and started to cry. Harry closed the sketchpad and album to protect them and sat them on the nightstand, then he held his girlfriend, no fiancée, to him and let her cry. It felt awkward and right at the same time, awkward because he'd never had to comfort a crying anyone, never mind a fiancée before, something deep inside told him it was the right thing to do. He started kissing her tears tasting their saltiness, and rubbing her back, she moved in toward him and putting her arms under his robe pulling him close.

"Harry, you know my middle name is Jane?" he nodded "Well my mum is Jillian Jane, her mum was Sarah Jane, we are all the eldest daughter. It's a family tradition on her side, all the eldest daughters have Jane as their middle name."

Harry looked deep into he eyes and asked "Are you okay with this? I know you think divination is woolly and imprecise."

She touched a finger to his lips to stop him talking and moved towards him, their lips met and all the joys of the previous night flooded back, the kissing became more passionate and once more they explored the depths of the love they felt for each other. As they lay cuddling in the afterglow of their lovemaking they heard Roger and Jill's alarm sound, reluctantly they broke apart and Hermione went back to her room to get washed and dressed and ready to start the day.

Hermione and her mum met in the kitchen, Jill noticed a gleam in Hermione's eye, a glow on her skin, and a smile which usually indicated that she had aced another exam, she smiled back and said "Well?"

"Wonderful." was the reply. "Mum, he asked me to marry him, I said yes"

Jill Granger sat down in shock, this to her knowledge was the first time Hermione had done something so impulsive. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, but not 'til after school."

Harry and Roger met as Harry left his room, Roger noticed that Harry wouldn't look him in the eye and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, look at me please" he asked softly.

Gradually Harry lifted his head and looked into Roger's face, not knowing what to expect.

"Harry, our daughter is very open with us, she told us that she'd be sharing a bed with you when you arrived. I knew what she was planning last night. Why do you think I knocked? I wanted her first time to be special, not fumbling around on the floor. I'll only say one thing, take care of my little girl or you'll be in a world of pain."

"Yes, sir, I will, but I think you'd be in a queue, and I'd be at the head of it. This is awkward, I know we're young but last night I asked Hermione to marry me. She said yes. I know I should have asked you first but will you give us your blessing?"

Roger looked at the young man in front of him, just turned sixteen with the weight of the Wizarding world on his shoulders, but still with the time to love and care for their daughter.

"Harry, you have my blessing, yes, you are young, but you are more mature than some adults I know, both of you. You may have only been together for a short time but you have known each other for five years. You know each others faults but still love each other. A wise writer called Heinlein describes love as 'the other person's happiness meaning more than your own' I agree and I can see that in both of you. Now come on, breakfast is getting cold."

As the two men entered the kitchen Harry felt himself being swept into a hug from Jill as Roger did the same to Hermione, Roger said "Congratulations you two, just remember because you're engaged doesn't mean you have to get married straight away, just give us plenty notice!"

"Thanks, dad." Said Hermione, "Don't make any dinner for us tonight, mum, I'm taking Harry out for a meal to celebrate."

After a leisurely breakfast Harry and Hermione stepped out the house and Harry held out his hand and called for a taxi which dropped them off at the Leaky Cauldron. Pausing in the doorway, Harry pulled his Goblin cloak out of his backpack and draped it over his shoulders and raised the hood, they were spotted by a few friends as they walked down Diagon Alley, but only Hermione was recognised and within ten minutes the Hogwarts rumour mill was in full flow about Hermione Granger's mysterious companion, especially the fact that they were walking hand in hand.

That morning's Prophet had been full of the news of Draco's arrest the previous day and his new status within the Wizarding world. More than a few Hogwarts students partied that night, even some from Slytherin.

During his time at the Dursleys, Harry had read up on the customs of other magical races, he had discovered many facts among which was that the Goblin word for human translated as 'food that talks' but more importantly that their favourite drink was fermented cows milk. The previous day he'd ordered ten barrels from the Leaky Cauldron and had it delivered to Gringotts for the guards as a thank you for protecting the Grangers.

As he entered the bank and removed his cloak, the guards on duty gave him the Goblin salute and two cleared a way for him. Other clients looked on in amazement as even the Minister of Magic didn't get treated that way.

When they entered the conference suite, Griphook greeted them. "Good morning, Lord and Lady Potter, the guards send their thanks for your kindness."

"Griphook, my name is Harry, and this is Hermione Granger, she won't be Lady Potter until we marry, after we have completed school"

"I'm sorry, my Lo, Harry, but it is customary for us to use titles unless otherwise requested, and your chosen is Lady Potter, the bond of the old ways joins you." Seeing their startled look Griphook continued. "Don't worry, only Goblins can recognise this bond these days, the practice though once common, has fallen out of use in Wizarding society, only the Goblins still practice it."

Ever curious and looking for knowledge Hermione asked, "Griphook, what is the bond of the old ways"

"It is the bond formed when two people each committed more to the others happiness than their own, consummate their relationship, it is the oldest form of marriage still recognised by Magical society. It fell out of use with humans when marriages for political and financial gain started."

Meanwhile Harry was talking to Remus. "Remus, I need to ask you something about my mum, was she a Seer?"

"Not really, Harry, not in the normal sense, she was what is known as a Visionary. She didn't get prophecies as such, but she used to do the most amazing drawings."

"Like these?" he asked as he handed over the sketchpad.

"Yes, but this is the last one she had, there are several others that were put into storage when they closed down the Manor and moved to the cottage. I think they'd be put in the Vault, but I didn't help with the move, it happened on a full moon."

Remus had casually flipped through the pad and the last page fell open, "Oh my, oh my, oh my." Was all he could say when he saw the sketch, "Not too soon guys, I don't think I could take it."

"We're not planning on it yet." Said Harry

"But we're starting to get some practice" finished Hermione causing all three on them to blush.

In short order they completed the paperwork to allow Remus to stand proxy for Harry, the size of transaction was limited to 5 percent of liquid assets by Law, to protect both parties.

When Griphook left to file the papers. The three of them discussed the Potter houses. Remus explained that they had been left on a care and maintenance basis with house-elves looking after them, this nearly caused Harry and Hermione's first row until he managed to persuade her to listen.

"Hermione," he started. "I agree with you that many house-elves are badly treated by wizards, but there is something you need to know. House-elves rely on the bond between themselves and the family they work for to allow them to live. If an elf is unbonded for more than two years their magic starts to fade. After that they go senile and eventually die. Dobby is an exception, or at least I thought he was. He is planning to bond himself to me when I leave Hogwarts and that is keeping him sane, (sane is of course a relative term when you're talking about Dobby). Winky, however is fading fast, she refuses to bond to the school and wants to work for a family. If she can't find someone to bond to within six months she'll be too far gone to save. Not every house-elf is treated like a slave. For example, the Hogwarts elves are bonded to the school and most of them have been there for at least 100 years, they have remarkable life spans, the oldest known elf was bonded to Nicholas Flamel and lived for 400 years."

"I'll show you the book someday, you'll find it fascinating, there is actually an old Law which should protect a house-elf from a cruel master, but try getting a Pureblood convicted for mistreating a magical creature by a Pureblood court and you'll see what I mean. The last conviction was 150 years ago and even then the guilty person was only fined one Galleon."

Harry asked Remus if he knew if Muggles could enter the houses and was glad when the answer was yes, now all they had to do was visit them.

Griphook entered the room and asked if they were ready to visit the vault. Harry gave a nod and they went out to the lobby and got into a cart.


	8. The Vault, the House and Love in the Sur

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other canon characters belong to JKR I'm only having some fun.

Hermione had never been to the Gringotts vaults before, and the ride both exhilarated and terrified her. Despite the reassurances that the carts were charmed to stop people falling out of them, she was certain that if she hadn't been holding onto Harry she'd have fallen out of the cart. Deeper and deeper they plunged the numbers on the vault doors when they could read them getting smaller as they went. Finally the cart slowed and stopped and they disembarked.

"Lord Potter, there is a ritual involved here which must be carried through in the prescribed format, please read the card"

Harry read the proffered card several times to make sure he knew the responses and stepped forward and placed his hand on a smooth piece of wall. As his hand touched the wall a disembodied voice echoed round the chamber.

"Who lays claim to this vault"

"I Lord Harry James Black Potter, son of Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Rose Potter lay claim to the Potter family vault. By my magic and by my life I vow to protect the family present and future."

A beam of white light struck and surrounded him and the voice spoke again. "You have been found worthy, Heir of Potter, name those who can have free access."

"Hermione Jane Granger has full and free access to the family vault. Remus Lupin has access when bearing written authority from Lord Potter."

As Harry spoke the final words the rock face seemed to melt leaving a cavern the size of the Great Hall of Hogwarts open to view. Unlike his Trust Vault, there were no piles of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts, rather there were cupboards, chests, trunks and display cases.

On a black velvet cushion on a gold podium in the centre of the cavern was a ring, Harry felt he was being drawn towards it and walked over.

Griphook spoke, "Lord Potter, the ring on the cushion is the ring worn by the Head of the Potter Family, you must wear it. Tradition states that you wear it on the ring finger of your right hand until you are betrothed or married and then you wear it on your left hand to signify your marital status."

"The ring is imbued with many charms and protections, it can't be removed from the hand of a living person, except by the person wearing it, and will return to the vault when the current bearer dies. It will only be visible to those whom you want to see it, another of the charms makes you aware if there is someone near who wishes to harm you."

Harry reached out and took the ring, he held it over the ring finger of his left hand and looked at Hermione, she gave a nod and he put the ring on. He felt a strange sensation, it was like a dam bursting within him. A bright white cloud covered him, none of the others could bear to look at him. After ten minutes the light had faded to nothingness, Hermione studied the young man before her and could see no physical difference, however she could feel the waves of power rolling off him.

Harry dropped into a light meditation. He searched out his magical core and realised the block was gone, not a trace left.

_'Wow'_ he thought, _'I'll need to try an Animagus transformation today, to see if I'm still Harry the puppy or Prongs Junior, or maybe my true form will be something else.'_

Harry looked around, his vision was blurred and he had light spots dancing before his eyes. He reached up to his face to make sure he still had his glasses on and found he did. He removed his glasses and looked round, everything was clear, he could see properly.

"Remus, Hermione, I can see without my glasses, everything is clear."

He thought for a minute, everyone knew he wore glasses, everyone expected him to wear glasses. That could be an advantage in a fight. He looked at the frames he had worn since he had started school. His first teacher had noticed that he was having problems in class and had forced the issue to such an extent, that the Dursleys had been forced to take him to an optician, he had been given his glasses the following week, and he'd worn the same ones since.

He looked at the frames and thought of the style he would have wanted to wear, as he watched the frames changed from round to octagonal, from plastic to metal, and from black to gunmetal grey. The lenses changed to plain glass but with a reactive lens so he wouldn't need sunglasses. He put them on and conjured a mirror and looked, the frames adjusted until he was happy with them.

"Harry, why are you still wearing your glasses if you don't need them? And how did you change them? How did you conjure a mirror?" asked Hermione, she had more questions but those were the ones that reached her tongue first.

Before he could answer Remus spoke. "This is proof of how much like James he is. James' eyesight was fixed when he first wore the Potter ring, but like Harry, he chose to hide the fact. He had his lenses charmed to allow him to see through things, much like Moody's eye."

"Hermione, I don't know how I changed them, transfiguration, I think, I just thought of what I wanted them to look like and it happened. As for the mirror I just wanted one and it appeared."

Harry looked around and saw another ring on the podium and immediately knew what it was.

"Hermione, this is the ring worn by the betrothed of the Head of the Potter House, it is yours, can I put it on your finger?"

"Yes, my Lord" she replied and thought _'Lord? Lord? When did I start calling Harry my Lord?'_

"Hermione, you acknowledging me as Lord Potter is the answer you needed to give, it allows you to wear the ring" and with that Harry placed the ring on Hermione's left ring finger.

As with Harry, a bright white cloud enveloped her and again it lasted for about ten minutes, they looked at each other and knew that they had made the correct decision.

Remus looked on amazed, he had watched James and Lily go through the same process but had never felt such power flowing off any couple as he did now. Griphook looked totally unfazed but in his mind he was compiling a report for the Goblin Council, if he was right the two spoken of in Goblin Legend had come together.

They looked round the chamber, noting things they needed to investigate further, and amazed by the quantity and quality of the paintings and other artwork. As they were about to leave Harry remembered they had to do some clothes shopping and looked for some Galleons.

"Griphook, I need some money for shopping, where is the money stored."

"Your money is stored in a separate vault, linked to your Trust Vault, take this pouch and press the key for your vault against the Gringotts symbol, that will allow you to access up to 500 Galleons per day. For larger transactions we have 'borrowed' Muggle technology, we use what they call a 'Credit Card', but in our case the card will only allow you to draw money equal to the funds you have available."

"What about Muggle money?"

"The Potter Trust has dealings in the Nonmagical world, your family have several personal accounts with different banks, your cards will be ready for collection when we get back to the lobby."

"Thank you for your assistance, now are the keys for Potter Manor held here?"

"Yes, open the cabinet to the left of the vault door, only the current Lord can touch the keys, and only he can give permission for people to enter the house. Please understand that when these rules were made wives were seen as little more than the property of their husband, the last two Lord Potter's have tried to alter this but couldn't."

Harry opened the cabinet door and looked, there on a key-ring was the most intricate key he'd ever seen, it was a cruciform key (teeth on all four sides of the shaft), below the key was an envelope with the words _'read me first' _on it. As the letters were in red flashing ink he followed the instructions and opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of parchment and read.

_As you are able to read this letter you must be the newest Lord Potter and for some reason have not been instructed on how to gain access to Potter Manor by the previous Lord. The key for Potter Manor is a Portkey which is voice activated. The first time you use it the password is 'take me home'. Once you are at the Manor the head elf will show you the parchment that allows you to set your own password._

_The Portkey function will also transport you anywhere within the Wizarding world, all you do is state your destination and the key will transport you to the nearest Portkey point. Anyone touching you when you activate the Portkey will be transported with you._

Harry took the key and put it in his pocket and looked at Griphook. "We were wondering last night, and I've only just remembered, what happened to Headmaster Dumbledore after the Will reading?"

"He was released after paying a fine of one thousand Galleons for interrupting a Will reading without due cause, he is also banned from entering Gringotts for twelve months and his account will have no interest added for the same period. You need to be careful round him, he is extremely angry with you."

"Thank you, Griphook, we will be. Now is there anything else we need to take with us?"

"Yes," the Goblin replied and handed an envelope to Harry. "This envelope contains a statement of the cash assets in your vault, it updates automatically when you make a withdrawal or deposit to help you keep track of your finances."

"Thanks, now time to shop!"

After another thrilling ride back to the main lobby and a brief side trip to collect his new cards, they stepped out into the late morning sunshine, Harry was sure that they had spent more time in the bank but it was still only 11:30 a.m. They said goodbye to Remus who was going to spend some time reading the rules of the Potter Trust in preparation for the next meeting. They made their way to Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions to start their clothes shopping.

A bored looking assistant gave them a glance and went back to chewing her gum, not realising the commission she was missing on the sale. Madam Malkin, however was watching and approached and greeted them.

"Good morning, how may I help you today? Hogwarts robes?"

"Not today, Ma'am." Replied Harry. "We both need a selection of everyday and dress robes, in addition if you can supply them, some Muggle clothes. Hermione will select the colours and designs for all of them."

"Harry," hissed Hermione, "You don't need to buy me things."

"I know, its not a case of need to, but want to."

Madam Malkin called over an assistant and they measured the couple for their new robes. Hermione picked out the colours and Harry asked that the robes be made to measure rather than off the peg and resized.

"Your order will take a week to get ready," Madam Malkin informed them. "now do you want any extras added?"

"What extras do you offer?" asked Harry.

"We have charms that keep you warm or cool depending on the weather, sizing charms that allow the robes to adjust up to two sizes up or down, stain-proof charms which protect your robes from spillages, these are especially good for the dress robes. We can also charm them to repel most light hexes and jinxes."

"Okay, we'll have the all the charms on all the robes, I would also like my Family Crest on two of the sets of the dress robes."

"Which family, dear?"

"Potter, and we need it on two sets of Hermione's robes also."

Only her sheer professionalism stopped Madam Malkin from gawping at Harry, her assistant wasn't just as professional but managed to change the look of surprise very quickly.

"Of course, Mr. Potter, we have the pattern in our stockroom, can we add your endorsement to our list as we have in the past?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Look here" she replied and showed him the shops endorsement list which read. _'Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions, suppliers of robes to: _followed by a list of the prominent Wizarding families. Included in the list were the Malfoys, the Crabbes, the Goyles, Parkinsons, Bulstrodes, Bones and many other surnames he knew from school.

"Not at the moment" he replied. "I want to keep the fact I'm reviving the family name quiet for the time being. Maybe later. Now can you help with Muggle clothes?"

"Sorry, but we only have a small selection, but Glad Rags along the street have a wide range as they have expanded into the Muggle world."

"Thank you, Ma'am, now what do we owe you for the clothes"

Madam Malkin led them over to the cash desk and started calculating the total. "With the charms packages the cost is two thousand Galleons, sixteen Sickles and thirteen Knuts. We'll make that two thousand Galleons straight, now cash or card?"

"Card, thank you" said Harry producing his new acquisition, he then reached into his pouch and took out two hundred Galleons, "Please accept this for your exemplary service, and also if anyone asks you haven't seen me or Hermione."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, I hope we can do business for many years to come."

"Likewise, Ma'am, please contact me via Griphook at Gringotts when my order is ready."

"Certainly, Mr. Potter."

The young couple made their way down the street to Glad Rags where they proceeded to purchase a new wardrobe of casual clothes. Harry tried to buy all dark colours but Hermione insisted that he buy some lighter ones explaining that if they were going on holiday on St. Kitts they would need lighter colours. They also bought some swimwear but Hermione refused to show him what she had selected. Harry paid extra to have their purchases delivered to Griphook at Gringotts, the Goblin would have them forwarded to the Grangers house.

After a quick visit to the Apothecary to purchase some tanning and sun protection lotions they went to the Portkey point outside the Leaky Cauldron. Harry pulled Hermione into a tight embrace and gave her a quick kiss and activated the Portkey, _'Take me Home.'_

Harry had never had a Portkey journey like it, he felt a warm fuzzy feeling in the area of his navel which spread to the rest of his body and just as quickly it disappeared and they were standing outside the gates of a magnificent manor house, later Hermione described it as being equal to Blenheim Palace.

A house-elf 'popped' into existence on the other side of the gate and looked at the young couple and opened the gate.

"Welcome to Potter Manor, Lord Potter, please follow me."

"Certainly, what is your name?" asked Harry as they followed the elf toward the house.

"I am Ceri, head elf of the Potter family, currently we have six elves bonded to the family, but if you are going to open up the houses we will need more staff, you will need a Valet and your betrothed will need a Lady's Maid who will also be the nanny to your children."

"Ceri, I notice that you wear clothes and not a tea towel, why is that?" asked Hermione.

"The badge of bonding is wearing the Family Crest, not the piece of cloth it is attached to. The Potters always insisted that the Family elves wore clothing appropriate to the tasks they were doing, we all wear the Crest with pride. We don't accept wages but there is a jar of Galleons for us to use if we need to buy anything. Our basic needs are met from the Potter Trust. We have quarters in the attic that we can decorate to our own design."

By this time they had reached the front door, Harry inserted the key into the lock and opened the door. Ceri handed him a card and he read. "I, Harry James Black Potter, Head of the Potter Family lay claim to the Potter Lands as is my right. I grant access to Hermione Jane Granger, Roger Granger, Jill Granger and Remus Lupin at all times. Hedwig the Owl is granted freedom to find me at any Potter House."

Harry turned the card over and read. _'To change the default password on the key to Potter Manor, touch the key with your wand and think of the word you want to use, and then repeat it'_

Harry took out his wand and touched the key with it, _'Sodor' _and repeated it. He read further, _reusable Portkeys for those allowed unlimited access to the Manor can be made by touching your wand to an item personal the user and saying your password. The Portkey will be personalised to the user. Any guests will need to be sent a one-time Portkey to allow them to visit, again these should be personalised so only the guest can use it._

He turned to Hermione and lifted her left hand and touched his wand to her ring and thought _'Sodor' _and repeated the thought. He looked into her eyes and opened their link. _'Hermione, your ring is now a reusable Portkey similar to the key, to use it think the word 'Sodor' and you will be transported to this entrance hall. It will also take you anywhere in the Wizarding world as the house key does, when we get back to your parents I'll make them Portkeys which will transport them between here and their house so they can visit.'_

"Ceri can you please arrange a light lunch to be prepared, and while we are eating you can tell me if there are any major repairs needed for the house, after that Hermione and I will be visiting the house on St. Kitts for a few hours."

"Certainly, Lord Potter, if you come through here soup and sandwiches will be served, will spicy pumpkin be okay? It is what was being prepared for the elves."

"That will be fine, please call us by our given names which are Harry and Hermione, except on formal occasions where you will refer to us as Lord Harry and Lady Hermione. I noticed that you speak very good English, not the patois that most elves use is there a reason for this?"

"Yes Lo, Harry, all elves can speak good English but most families forbid it as to allow it would mean they would have to recognise that elves are intelligent, sentient beings." Replied Ceri as he led them into a room. "This is the family dining room, all meals are served here unless you specify otherwise, there is also a large formal dining room which can seat up to fifty, this room can seat a maximum of twenty."

"Thank you, Ceri," said Harry.

As they sat at the table plates of sandwiches appeared along with a tureen of soup. As they ate Ceri listed the repairs required and Harry asked that they be carried out. He was told that the elves would be able to do everything required, and would be called back from the other houses that day.

At the end of the meal Harry asked to be shown the Portal to St. Kitts and the other Potter homes Ceri led him to a door which sat to the left of the main door as you entered. "To go to one of the other houses you put your hand on the doorknob and say the name of the house, if you don't say the name, it opens to a cupboard. Anyone holding your hand will be transported with you. There is a house-elf looking after the house who will give you any information you wish."

With that Harry took hold of Hermione's hand and said "St. Kitts" and opened the door. They stepped through the door and found themselves in a beautiful colonial style house. An elf 'popped' beside them and spoke. "Welcome Harry and Hermione, my name is Lupe, Ceri informed me that you were coming and how to address you. Please read this card."

"I, Harry James Black Potter, Head of the Potter Family grant access to 'Montego House' to Hermione Jane Granger, Roger Granger and Jill Granger at all times. Lupe, can you tell us about the house and grounds please?"

"The house sits in two acres of land and is surrounded by woodland on three sides, the fourth side faces the beach. The grounds are warded against Muggles using repelling charms, anyone approaching will get the sudden urge to go somewhere else. Magical folks are kept out by similar measures. It is safe to swim in the sea off the beach as the reef is warded against harmful sea creatures, Gillyweed grows naturally on the reef to allow guests to swim freely."

"The house itself has six bedrooms, a family room and a large kitchen/diner, there is no cook, but the cook from Potter Manor will come and prepare meals as necessary. There are also beach huts which can be used as extra bedrooms if necessary."

The young couple walked out onto the beach, Harry conjured a pair of sunglasses and a sunhat for Hermione and a baseball cap for himself to protect them from the sun. Due to the three hour time difference it was only ten a.m. local time, they wandered down to the shoreline and looked at the inviting water and decided to go for a swim. They retreated to the nearest beach hut and got ready to go swimming. They took out the guaranteed waterproof sun protection and tanning lotions and after reading the instructions they carefully applied them, each taking great care to ensure the other was completely covered, they took the advantage of being on their own and went swimming naked.

For the first ten or so minutes they swam around, splashing each other and generally having some fun, they swam over to the reef and Harry did a shallow dive looking for a special plant, then he spotted it, Gillyweed.

He remembered the size of lump that had given him an hour in the lake at Hogwarts and gathered two similar sized lumps and swam back up to Hermione. They looked at each other and ate the weed and felt the pain in their necks as they grew gills. They dived toward the bottom of the lagoon and looked at each other, they moved closer and drew each other into a kiss, the lack of need to breathe through mouth or nose meant the kiss didn't need to stop, hands began to wander, soon followed by lips and eventually they began to make love. The sensations were incredible, the sand soft against their skin. They hadn't a care in the world no thoughts of Voldemort and his pretensions about world domination or Dumbledore and his manipulations, they only had thoughts for themselves.

After they had finished making love they swam around for a little while examining the large starfish and sea urchins and shoals of multicoloured fish all of which had no fear of man, all too soon they felt the pain in their necks that meant they had to surface and reluctantly they did. They considered eating more Gillyweed but as neither was sure how much could be safely eaten they decided against it. They climbed onto the top of the reef and Harry conjured a blanket and they lay down in the sun. After some time they felt the day heating up and decided that even with protection that they should head for the shade so they swam back to the shore and used the outside shower to wash the salt off their bodies and hair.

They quickly dressed and went back to the house. "Lupe" called Harry and the elf 'popped' beside them. "We will be coming back here in two weeks for a holiday, please prepare the Master bedroom and to be on the safe side, three guest rooms."

"Certainly, if you tell Ceri your arrival date he will let me know so I can get fresh food from the local market, or from Britain if you don't want to eat local food."

"Local food is fine" said Harry and led Hermione back through the Portal to Potter Manor.

The change in the Manor was incredible, after just three hours the place seemed as if it had been given new life, there was nothing you could put your finger on, it just felt alive.

"Harry, Griphook from Gringotts has been in touch, the Potter Trust will meet in two days as requested. He asked me to tell you that unfortunately none of the previous Board Members are alive. The Board needs to be at least five members strong, at the moment it consists of Mr. Aberforth, Minister Cornelius Fudge, Professor Severus Snape, Mr. Mundungus Fletcher and Ms. Mafalda Hopkirk, with Professor Dumbledore himself as Chairperson. He asked that if there are any others you want to invite to the meeting you are to owl him. I also need to inform you that a female Snowy Owl has taken up residence in the Owlery and won't let any of the staff approach her. She was accompanied by a phoenix who has taken residence next to her."

"There are also two house-elves waiting in the kitchen requesting to speak to you, their names are"

"Dobby and Winky" said Harry and Hermione in unison.

Two pops sounded and the named elves appeared. Harry looked at the elves and spoke first. "Dobby, are you willing to be bonded to the House of Potter?"

Almost before Harry had finished speaking Dobby had said "Yes"

"Dobby, your job will be to work as my Valet. You will speak true English not house-elf patois, Ceri will inform you of your duties and issue you with your uniform."

He looked at Hermione and nodded.

Hermione knelt and looked Winky in the eye. "Winky, are you willing to be bonded to the House of Potter?"

Large tears speared in Winky's eyes and she whispered "Yes"

"Winky, your job will be to work as my Lady's Maid, and in the future to be nanny to any children. You will speak true English and not house-elf patois. Ceri will inform you of your duties and issue you with your uniform."

Winky hugged Hermione tightly and thanked her, and then turned and hugged Harry and finally Dobby.

Harry asked for parchment and a quill and wrote a quick letter to Griphook,

_Griphook,_

_Thank you for the information, I want Mr. Remus Lupin, Mr. Roger Granger, Auror Tonks, Mr. William Weasley, Madam Amelia Bones, Professor Minerva McGonagall and yourself to be present. Myself and Hermione will also be there, please do not inform the current Board Members of who else will be there, let them convene and then we will enter together._

_Harry J. Potter_

As always Hedwig arrived as he sealed his letter, he knew of no other Owl that did this, she landed on his shoulder, alongside her was the Headmaster's phoenix who perched on the banister of the grand staircase. Harry greeted his old friend and fussed over her feeding her Owl Treats from the packet he kept in his pocket, Hedwig took all the fussing he gave and nibbled gently on his ear and then fussed at his hair, almost as if she were trying to groom him.

Harry offered up his arm and Hedwig shifted her perch, he lifted her up to eye level and spoke to her. "Hedwig, the elves wearing my Crest will take care of you, I will send letters to them and they may need to send letters to me, this is our new home, okay?"

Hedwig seemed to nod in acknowledgement and held out her leg for the letter to be attached and then flew off to Gringotts.

Fawkes started singing from his perch on the banister. Somehow Harry and Hermione knew he was asking for sanctuary. They knew from their Care of Magical Creatures classes that a phoenix could only bond to one living wizard or witch at a time but that in extreme circumstances would leave their bonded and seek sanctuary.

Harry spoke out. "Fawkes the phoenix is granted sanctuary at Potter Manor until such times he feels free to move on. Ceri please ensure that Fawkes' needs are taken care of"

As Ceri agreed Fawkes disappeared with a quick burst of Phoenix song and a flash of flame.

The young couple's day ended with Hermione treating Harry to a meal in her favourite Italian restaurant. They walked back to the Grangers' house and after a quick goodnight to her parents went upstairs to bed. It had been a momentous day so after a quick goodnight kiss they fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

Next chapter: What happened to Dumbledore and the Dursleys


	9. Not a Dry Blackthorn Day

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other canon characters belong to JKR I'm only having some fun

Chapter 9: Not a Dry Blackthorn DayVernon's Day

Vernon Dursley was driving down the motorway after a not too good day at work, dark thoughts running through his head _'What's that Temp Agency playing at, that's the third new girl in as many weeks, God you just get them trained into your ways and they leave and you have to start again. It's all that stupid bitch of a secretary's fault, imagine letting yourself get knocked up, contraception is the woman's responsibility, it's not my fault she's pregnant, who knows how many others the tart has been shagging besides me'_

Breaking off from his thoughts long enough to blast his horn, mouth a curse and make a 'V' sign at the driver in front of him for braking too sharply, Vernon went back to wallowing in his misery.

'I'll shake them up, shower of lazy bastards, lowest sales figures for the second month running, what right has that fool of a boss to suggest my sales force need to go on a team building course, New Age mumbo jumbo, it should be shape up or ship out, my way or the highway that would motivate them.'

_'It's all the freak's fault, ever since he got back from school things have gone downhill, I'll sort him out, I'll beat the freakiness out of him.'_

Those and similar thoughts churned over and over in Vernon's mind throughout his hour's drive home, then to cap it all, the freak was missing when he went to check on him.

"PETUNIA" he roared from the loft. "WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR FREAK NEPHEW, WHO LET HIM OUT!!"

It took her thirty minutes and two large whiskies long with his evening meal, but eventually Petunia had managed to calm her husband down from towering inferno to simmering gently then things got worse.

A large limousine pulled up on the street outside, blocking their drive. Vernon hadn't planned on going anywhere in his car that evening, but no way was anyone going to block his drive, the nerve of them, just because they had a large luxury car didn't give them the right to park in front of his house. He readied himself for battle, retying his tie and putting on his suit jacket before going outside.

As Vernon approached the car he was aware of the man who had got out the back asking about Potter and describing his house as only being fit for servants, he vaguely remembered the young woman as being the one who had hugged and kissed the freak at the railway station and then he saw him, THE FREAK!

"Hi, Uncle Vermin. How do you like my new car?"

Harry's words didn't really register, Vernon's barely contained temper rose along with his blood pressure, and all Vernon could see through the red mist was the cause of all the misery in his life, THE FREAK, he strode forward and launched a punch at him, catching him on the temple and knocking him to the ground, then the next thing he knew, he was being handcuffed and read his rights.

**The Police Car.**

Constables Green and Howie were on routine patrol, neither of them were particularly happy. How were they to know the lady they had stopped for speeding a month ago was the Chief Constable's wife. The next thing they knew was they'd been transferred to the backwater of Greater Whinging Police Office, with no chance of promotion. The biggest problem they were liable to encounter was someone's missing cat or dog or some farmer's sheep being rustled, no chance of any 'real' Police work.

Then they saw something strange, children were gathering on a street corner. They could see the outline of a large car, they looked at each other and nodded, anything to break the monotony, that one look was enough to make the decision to check things out. As they turned into Privet Drive they saw a large man striding toward the people who had just got out of the limousine and launch himself at a slightly built youth.

They moved into action and took out their frustration (while keeping within the rules of minimum required force) on the large man, decking him and handcuffing him before reading him his rights.

**Dudley's Day.**

Dudley had had what he considered a good day, him and the LWC (Little Whinging Crew) as he, Piers, Malcolm, Gordon and a group of about ten younger boys and girls had met up in the morning and went about their daily business. The youngsters had chosen to take the easy way out by fawning over the original gang. Their daily business consisted of a bit of bullying and some shoplifting, not that Dudley and the other 'leaders' actually did any of the stealing, that's what the drones were for. They'd had a good day's thieving and had managed to swipe some alcohol which they'd enjoy later.

After stashing their booze at Piers' house, his parents were going to be out that evening, so that would be their 'party' venue he had made his way home. His father had come home in a foul temper which had only got worse when he discovered that Potter was missing.

Dudley was trying hard to make up his mind whether to stay and watch Potter get his comeuppance or go and do some boozing, if he could get one of the girls drunk enough, maybe she'd let him shag her.

He was aware of his father getting up and putting on his tie and jacket and heading out of the house. Ever the opportunist, he grabbed another slice of cake and scoffed it before heading outside.

The situation shocked him, his father was being tackled to the ground by two Police Officers and Potter was slowly getting up and being fussed over by two strangers. Then he saw her, she was beautiful, and the clothes she was wearing were fantastic, accentuating all her curves. The lust monster rose in him and he manoeuvred himself round behind her, he brushed his hand against her butt and when that got no reaction he reached round and copped a feel at her chest, then everything went pear-shaped.

Hermione had felt someone's hand brush against her bottom and had assumed it was accidental due to the crowd pressing in to see was happening, then she felt a hand grab at her chest and she reacted.

The previous summer Tonks had taught her and Ginny how to defend themselves, so she reached up and grabbed the hand that had invaded her privacy and bent the fingers back. She was a bit more forceful than she had intended to be and she heard bones crack.

Dudley howled in agony and stuck his hand under his opposite armpit and danced around hoping for the pain to go away. The padding of his gut meant he never actually felt Hermione's knee hit him. He was also confused, no girl had ever done that to him before, he was Big D, The Chief, The Leader of the Pack.

In his pain he was aware of the Police Officer talking to someone and then his world collapsed in on him. He was being arrested, charged with sexual assault, he was handcuffed, read his rights and sat on the garden wall beside his father.

Ten minutes later he and his father were sitting together, locked in the caged prisoner area of a Police van and were being driven to Greater Whinging Police Office.

**Petunia's Day.**

Petunia had had a good day, she had met up with her favourite gossip partner for lunch in their favourite tearoom. She had seen her little Duddy with his friends, what a popular boy he was, so many friends, and such cute girls. Her rose-tinted view of him failed to recognise that not a few of the passers-by gave her son and his friends a wide berth, and she didn't hear the obscene taunts shouted by them.

After lunch they had went to their 'bridge group,' in reality none of the ladies could play bridge but it was an excuse to get together and talk about those not present that day, criticise the modern fashions and most of all, have a few glasses of wine.

They all agreed that the town centre wasn't a nice place to be during the summer, with that loutish gang shouting obscenities at people. Petunia was loud in her agreement, little realising that her son was the prime instigator.

She had made her way home, Vernon insisted that his food was ready to be served within minutes of him getting in the house, and as she preferred a quiet life, she had got it down to a fine art. Little did Vernon know, but Petunia paid the receptionist at Grunnings to call her when Vernon left the building, and this meant she could time things to perfection.

Things had gone downhill soon after Vernon got home, she could tell by the way he drove up to the house and slammed the car door that things weren't good, and then to cap it off, her freak nephew was missing from his room. The ungrateful brat had ran away, how the hell had he got out the house, fortunately two whiskies and a good meal had calmed Vernon down, but not for long.

She saw the large car pull up in front of their house and people start to get out. By this time Vernon had dressed for battle and was heading outside. She saw the Police car pull into the street and come to a halt, she saw Vernon hit the freak and then to her shock the Police decked and handcuffed her husband.

_'B__randy, I need brandy for my nerves' _she thought and poured herself a large one, drinking it quickly.

Petunia went back outside having decided to see if she could plead Vernon's case, when she saw her ickle bitty Dinky Diddyums being arrested. _'More Brandy' _her brain commanded and her body complied.

She stood in the front lounge and watched as her husband and son were sat on the garden wall, all the time sipping on her drink, too ashamed to go out and face her neighbours, and how would she be able to show face at her bridge club again?

As the Police vehicles drove off the freak had the nerve to come into her house with three strangers, none of them spoke to her. Harry and the man went upstairs and she heard the loft being opened, the two women who were obviously mother and daughter, were inspecting the photos on the wall, then the younger woman opened the cupboard under the stairs. Both women looked in and the younger one turned and glared at her before hugging her mother, unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

At that Harry and the man came downstairs with the freak's trunks and went out to the waiting Limo. The glare that the young woman had given her had unnerved Petunia, so that needed another brandy.

Her lovely day totally ruined, Petunia chanced a look out of the window from behind her curtains, the crowd was starting to disperse, but she could see several of her female neighbours in discussion, each one nodding in the direction of her house, the less discreet actually pointing at it. The men seemed to be having a laugh about something, one of them was re-enacting Vernon being arrested, which the others seemed to find hilarious.

Sometime later the phone rang, she picked it up and answered it. At the other end of the phone it was the custody sergeant from Greater Whinging Police Office requesting that she attend while her son was being interviewed. Vernon being under arrest himself couldn't perform the parental duties. Petunia got the car keys out and after locking the house, got into the car to drive over to Greater Whinging.

As she drove off, the last neighbour (who had been doing some gardening) went into the house and phoned the Police. He refused to give his name but tipped them off that he suspected that a car was being driven by a drunk driver. As Petunia drove out of Little Whinging her car registration and vehicle make and model was being broadcast to all Officers. As she drove into Greater Whinging she didn't notice the Traffic Patrol sitting at a junction. The first she was aware of it was when the Patrol car took position behind her with it's lights flashing, she pulled over, expecting the car to pass her to go about it's business, but instead it pulled in behind her.

The next ten minutes passed in a blur as she was asked to provide a specimen of breath and then arrested on suspicion of driving with excess alcohol. She was tested again in the Police Office and having failed again, was charged and led to a cell for the night.

**Greater Whinging Police Office Custody Suite.**

Vernon was losing it, he'd been arrested for hitting a freak, what was the world coming to, but then again, he was a winner, he knew how things worked, he'd watched 'Z Cars,' 'Dixon of Dock Green,' 'The Sweeney,' 'Miami Vice,' 'Hill Street Blues' and had never missed an episode of 'The Bill,' all he needed to do was offer to buy a ticket to the 'Policeman's Ball' and everything would be fixed.

Constable's Green and Howie took the large man into an interview room and following procedure once again informed Vernon of his rights and explained that the interview would be taped. They both named themselves and asked Vernon to do likewise. Before they could start their interview Vernon spoke.

"Okay guys, how much are the tickets for the Policeman's Ball this year, £100?" when there was no response from either man he said "£200?"

Constable Green looked at his partner, and spoke. "Interview suspended, Constable Green leaving the room." And promptly did so.

He quickly called the Duty Inspector and explained that he thought his prisoner was trying to bribe him. Within five minutes Vernon was being interviewed by three Police Officers.

Inspector Jones named himself for the tape and began the interview. "Mr. Dursley, my Officer has told me you offered £200 for tickets to the Policeman's Ball, is that correct?"

Vernon, misreading the signals replied. "Yes, I take it the price has gone up? What is it now £500, £600, £1,000?"

"Mr. Dursley, are you offering to pay to have the charges against you dropped?"

"Are you Cops all on the stupid pills tonight?" he snarled "Of course I am. I shouldn't have been arrested anyway, the boys a freak, he used magic to get them to arrest me."

"Mr. Dursley, I am arresting you for attempting to bribe a Police Officer and attempting to pervert the course of justice, I advise you to say nothing more until you have spoken to a lawyer, if you want I'll contact the duty lawyer for you."

"Lawyers are blood-sucking scum, it was only a freak I hit, he used magic to get them to arrest me you know."

The three officers looked at each other and closed the interview. Inspector Jones looked at his men, "Write it up, ask the sergeant to put him on a thirty minute watch, I'm calling in the Duty Doctor on this one."

While Vernon was being interviewed Petunia had been through the Custody process and had been locked up for the night. The local court was testing out a new fast-track system for dealing with drunk drivers, most of them appeared before a Magistrate the next day.

Inspector Jones had phoned the Duty Doctor and asked for him to attend. He put his phone down and thought _'Why me, two weeks to retirement a lovely peaceful posting for the past five years, and now this'_

His train of thought was broken by his phone ringing again. "Inspector Jones, how may I help you?" he asked.

"Constable Taggart at the front desk, sir, could you come down please?"

"On my way"

When he entered the public office he couldn't believe his eyes, there were at least twenty parents with children standing in front of the counter. He noticed that many of the children had bruises in various stages of healing and that all of them seemed to be under twelve years of age. He motioned to the Constable and stepped out of the office to where he couldn't be overheard.

"What's going on, Constable?"

"Well, sir, it seems that they're all here to make complaints of assault against the Dursley boy. I need help to deal with it."

"Okay, I'll call in the next shift early"

**_Flashback_**

As Dudley hopped about in agony, several of the onlooking children who had been curious about the fancy car quietly cheered, when he was put in handcuffs and then into a Police van the cheers got louder and the braver ones danced with delight. An observant mother took her child aside to scold him about cheering at someone else's misfortune, when she heard what he was muttering under his breath.

"She was magnificent, I wish I could do that to him when he hits me."

"What did you say, George?"

"I said I wish I knew how to do what she did" and with a flood of tears he finally told his mother about the bullying gang led by Dudley and told her of others who had been hit.

Several other parents had overheard the conversation and realised that their children weren't accident prone and tales of walking into, or falling off things were clear, and although nothing was discussed among the adults, they all found themselves at Greater Whinging Police Office.

_**End Flashback**_

Officers Green and Howie were informed that further charges may be made against their second prisoner and that he couldn't be interviewed until a Social Worker was found, as both his parents were currently in custody on other matters.

Back in the custody suite, the Duty Sergeant was starting to worry about one of his prisoners, the fat man, Dursley. So worried that he had turned on a surveillance camera and had put a fresh tape into the recorder, and positioned a constable outside the door, he was an old hand and believed in CYB. (cover your back)

He watched the screen as the large man paced up and down, muttering under his breath, the only words he could make out were 'freak' and 'all his fault'. If it hadn't been for the walrus-like features he would have been reminded of a gorilla gradually going insane in a zoo.

Vernon's thoughts were growing blacker_, 'It's the freak's fault, he would expose them and all their freakish ways, magic bah! humbug! bunch of ne'er-do-wells, I bet they're all claiming benefits, living off the normal people, I bet all the unemployed are freaks just like him, and the asylum seekers, bringing freaks from abroad to sponge off us. Ministry of Magic, who are they kidding, all hyped up on drugs believing their hallucinations, that's it, I just need to tell everyone, I just need someone to listen.'_

Dr. Sirius Threfeld had been rudely interrupted by his pager, he'd just been settling down for an evening of relaxation with his girlfriend when it sounded. He looked at the number showing and called into the Divisional Headquarters of Surrey Police Force.

_'Greater Whinging? never heard of the place sounds like somewhere you'd go if everywhere else is shut!' _in reality he wasn't far wrong.

After a twenty minute drive he arrived at the Police Office. He was shown into a room and Inspector Jones explained the situation. Ten minutes later having listened to the interview tape and watched the man pacing up and down he entered the room.

"Mr. Dursley, I'm Dr. Threfeld, the Officers are a bit concerned about you, can we sit and talk please?"

As Vernon sat, the Doctor was as concerned as the Police for the fat man's health, he immediately classified Vernon as being clinically obese, he was concerned about the man's blood pressure. If the colour of his face was anything to go by he was either heading for a stroke or a heart attack, maybe even both.

After ten minutes, he had managed to persuade Vernon to let him check his blood pressure and pulse, both were dangerously high, this man needed to be sedated but refused all help.

"Now, Mr. Dursley, can you tell me what happened today?"

Vernon started. "It's all the freak's fault."

"The freak?"

"Bloody Harry bloody Potter, Petunia's nephew."

"Petunia?"

"My wife, if his parents hadn't died and he hadn't come to live with us none of this would have happened. It's all his fault, him and his freaky friends, they're witches and wizards you know." And then leaning in he whispered. "They're planning on taking over the country, they've disguised themselves to look normal like us, but I know how to find them. They're the unemployed layabouts, sponging off us normal folk, and they're even bringing them in from abroad. Asylum seekers my arse, they're all freaks, every one of them, they're going to bleed the country dry."

What had started as a whisper had grown to a crescendo the final shout bringing the sergeant rushing into the room.

_'Oh shit,' _thought Threfeld, _'it's going to be a long one.'_ "Alright, Mr. Dursley, just sit there, I need to make a phone-call."

The sergeant re-posted his sentry and led the Doctor into his office. "What's up Doc?"

The Doctor drew him a withering look and said. "Not your sense of humour anyway, sounds like it's beyond help. Your prisoner however, he's not dealing with a full deck. I think he needs to be somewhere for observation, he thinks the boy he assaulted is a wizard and that wizards and witches are trying to take over Britain. He needs to be taken somewhere secure. Now do you know how to contact his wife?"

"Well, er, um, well, yes. She's in one of our cells sleeping off a drunk. We arrested her for drink driving earlier."

"Any other relatives?"

"Only the son, he's in another room being interviewed about a sexual assault and several other charges of physically assaulting children, he's only sixteen so he can't give consent."

"Shit! Okay, phone the Duty Psychiatrist."

Several hours later Vernon woke to find himself in a hospital room, wondering how he'd got there.

Snug beneath an invisibility cloak Hestia Jones who'd been contacted by her Squib uncle whispered in his ear, "The freaks are taking over you know, they're all around you, the Doctors and Nurses here are all freaks."

As his scream echoed round his room, several nurses came in to see what was wrong with their patient. Vernon saw them and lashed out.

"Freaks, freaks, you're all freaks, you're trying to take over."

One nurse pressed the emergency call and then joined his colleagues in trying to restrain the large man. Several shots of a powerful tranquilliser later they got him back into bed. Vernon wasn't quite unconscious, and again Hestia whispered in his ear, "the freaks are taking over you know, they're all around you."

**Dudley.**

Dudley sat in the Police Station and nursed his bandaged hand, the Custody Sergeant had got the Doctor to attend to it before he had interviewed Vernon. Dudley was playing dumb, (not a difficult thing for him to do) someone at school had told him that the Police couldn't charge you if you refused to talk to them, and like the sap he was, he believed them. So therefore he said nothing. The youngsters who had given statements about the assaults on them didn't know any of the other's names, only Big D. so his stubbornness left him spending the night in the cells while his friends partied wondering why The Chief hadn't joined them.

For the first time in his life he fell asleep hungry, wondering why his parents hadn't been to see him and why that stupid bint of a Social Worker had been there to represent him.

The next morning he and his mother shared a bench in the back of a Police van as it took them to court. Petunia was banned from driving for twelve months and fined £1,000.

Dudley refused to speak to the court and was found in contempt. The Magistrate remanded him in custody as several parents had made representation fearing that their children would be bullied into withdrawing their statements.

**Dumble bashing next chapter.**

A/N Title taken from a Cider advert


	10. The Manipulations of Albus

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other canon characters belong to JKR I'm only having some fun

**Chapter 10: The Manipulations of Albus**

Albus Dumbledore watched from his office window as the last of the Thestral drawn carriages took the Hogwarts' students off to the train for the journey back to London, and allowed himself a smug grin as he thought about how gullible the citizens of the Wizarding world actually were, both individually and as a whole.

**A Brief History of Dumbledore**

Albus had been a manipulator all his life, he had even conned the Sorting Hat into placing him in Hufflepuff when it wanted to put him into Slytherin. He knew that in Hufflepuff he could operate without being noticed. When he had started at Hogwarts the differences between the Houses were subtle, sure there was rivalry on the Quidditch pitch, but friendships between students regardless of their House were the norm. Seven years later however, the seeds of discord had been sown.

After graduating Dumbledore had travelled the world learning all he could of different types of magic, building a network of acquaintances wherever he went, each one being left with the feeling that they owed the British wizard a favour.

He returned to Britain in 1919 and managed to find work with Nicholas Flamel, helping him with his research into the uses of Dragon's blood, for the first time he had found someone he couldn't manipulate, no matter what he tried, Flamel wouldn't tell him how to make a Philosopher's Stone.

In 1925 when he had finished working with Flamel he was appointed as Professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts, he arrived to find that the House rivalries he had fermented when he was a student were growing, and working behind the scenes he ensured that things would only get worse.

He selected a young second year student from Slytherin with a chip on his shoulder over an imagined slight against his family by the Wizarding world, and took him under his wing. Andrew d'Gill was a competent wizard, but not the brightest torch in the sconce and easy to manipulate. By the time Dumbledore was finished with him he was ready to cause mayhem. Dumbledore sent him off to tour Europe for several years and had set him up with training from several of his less reputable friends.

Meanwhile Dumbledore encouraged one of his fellow Professors (Slughorn) to set up his own private club, selecting potential Ministry high flyers, again no one noticed the subtle manipulations.

When World War II broke out in the Muggle world Dumbledore prompted Grindelwald (as Andrew now called himself) into action. It started with protests outside the Ministry where his followers would stand and chant slogans about not getting involved with the Muggle war (not that the Ministry of Magic had any intention of doing so) but the fact that there was a group of wizards who were insinuating that they were, was good enough for some of the gullible Wizarding public.

When physical attacks were made on the 'Warmongers' of the Ministry of Magic, Grindelwald's followers were arrested and the split between the two factions widened. The fact that the arrests were reported before the attacks were, didn't help, it made it look as if the Ministry Aurors were arresting innocent individuals and that the attacks were a reaction to the arrests, not the reality.

Dumbledore sat back and enjoyed the fruits of his labours, he was advising both sides of the conflict, making sure that any attempts at peacemaking failed. His masterstroke came in 1945 when he enticed Grindelwald to attack the Ministry, when the battle was at it's height, he struck and killed Grindelwald with a Muggle weapon, a Webley pistol he had obtained.

Without Grindelwald to tell them what to do his followers were quickly rounded up and sentenced to Azkaban where most of them perished under the care of the Dementors.

For his part, Dumbledore was awarded the Order of Merlin First Class and given his first appointment on the Wizengamot and promoted to the post Deputy Headmaster at Hogwarts, his plan to be the power behind the throne had started.

One student almost spoiled things for him, Tom Marvolo Riddle refused to be manipulated and this caused bad blood between them. Dumbledore knew that the Slytherin student was in some way responsible for the death of Myrtle Frobisher and had framed Hagrid but couldn't prove it, but he managed to use the incident to gain the loyalty of Rubeus Hagrid by making sure he was employed to help the groundskeeper after he'd had his wand broken and been expelled.

As much as he could, Dumbledore kept an eye on Riddle after he left Hogwarts, eventually losing track of him as Riddle delved deeper and deeper into the Dark Arts. All this time he encouraged the House rivalry, stoking it up by bringing in new Professors who had been involved in it in their time as students. He also moved up through the ranks of the Wizengamot and in time was also promoted to Headmaster.

With each new Minister of Magic he gained a little more power, each of the last four had been taught by him and admired the knowledge that their former Professor had. The fact that he knew politicians throughout the Wizarding world also helped, he was often called to be on delegations to other Wizarding Governments.

Then in the 1970's things started going downhill for Dumbledore, Tom Riddle had reappeared under the name of Voldemort and was beginning to wreak havoc within the Wizarding world. As time passed Dumbledore resurrected an old Militia called The Order of the Phoenix and recruited followers from among his former students. He managed to stall all attempts by the Ministry to allow Aurors to use the Unforgivable Curses against the Death Eaters, saying that in no way should they stoop to the level of Voldemort and his followers.

Dumbledore had planned on being the saviour of the Wizarding world for a second time, he knew if he killed Voldemort then nothing would be refused him, he had decided that after Voldemort's death he would retire from Hogwarts and make himself available as an advisor to the Ministry (at an extortionate rate of pay of course) but then a fly in the ointment.

He had interviewed a candidate for the post of Professor of Divination, he realised almost immediately that although her family had produced many gifted Seers, that Sybil Trelawney had no great gift of Divination. He had checked her record from school and had found that although competent at reading tea leaves she definitely didn't have the gift, and then without warning she went into a trance and made a prophecy, a genuine gold plated prophecy, but one that showed him that he wasn't going to be the slayer of Voldemort and hence the Saviour of the Wizarding world.

When she had came out of her trance Dumbledore hired her on the spot, no one could be allowed to find out about the prophecy, he checked her mind with Legilimency and gently removed all memory of the prophecy. But once again Kneazle was put among the Owls, his brother Aberforth, who couldn't get a decent job after having been convicted of having carnal knowledge of a goat he had charmed, and who now worked as the Barman of the Hog's Head Inn, had caught someone who had been snooping round the door of the room where the interviews had been taking place.

He had locked the snooper in the Inn's cellar until the interview had finished and then dragged him back up to his brother. Dumbledore interrogated the young man in front of him, he knew him well, as he had graduated recently. Severus Snape, a brilliant young Potion Maker but with the personality of an agitated Hippogriff, always picking fights with other students, especially Gryffindors. He had a long running feud with Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew and Black, a feud that Dumbledore had done everything to encourage and little to stop.

Probing the young man's mind and surreptitiously feeding him some Veritaserum he discovered that Snape was a Death Eater but was having second thoughts about the agenda the Dark Lord was pursuing. Snape had come to realise that eventually his Halfblood status would be discovered and that he would be either tortured to death or used as a target dummy for new recruits.

Dumbledore saw a chance to have an insider in Voldemort's camp. He was aware that if Snape was to take on such a role without mind protection, it would be the death of him, so he came to an agreement, he would teach Snape Occlumency and Legilimency in exchange for Snape spying for him. Furthermore, when the Dark Lord was defeated he would be employed as the Potions Professor at Hogwarts and be allowed to work for his Master's qualification in Potions.

Snape was only too happy to agree, but refused to take a Wizard's Oath on the matter. Over the next few days using a Time Turner, Dumbledore taught Snape Occlumency and Legilimency. He also used his contacts in the Wizarding World to find out which couples were expecting children at the end of July. He only discovered two, the Longbottoms and the Potters, both couples were involved in the fight against Voldemort and had thwarted his plans on two occasions, the next day's headlines in the Prophet made it three.

**_Ministry Workers Foil Attack On Gringotts._**

_Two young Aurors who had been at Gringotts on family business yesterday, foiled an attack by a group of masked wizards later alleged to be Death Eaters. With no thought of their own safety these brave young men shielded customers and staff alike as the raiders indiscriminately fired off curses, eventually stunning and arresting the raiders. The raiders have not been named for reasons of security and have been taken into custody by the Gringotts' Guards._

_Aurors Potter and Longbottom refused to be interviewed by this paper saying that they were only doing their job._

_Lucius Malfoy of the Treasury Department of the Ministry of Magic who was also in Gringotts at the time said. "These hotheads could have injured civilians, I'll be reporting Potter and Longbottom to their supervisor when I get back."_

_The customers and staff however were full of praise for the young men and wished them luck in their careers and said they only wished all Ministry employees were as dedicated and competent._

A few days later Dumbledore invited who he thought were two fine young Aurors to join his Militia, little realising that they were Unspeakables and had been assigned to try and gain membership of the Order of the Phoenix, and they had succeeded.

A year passed, and the Wizarding war had ground to a stalemate, Voldemort's forces were making raids against the general population and some forays into the Muggle community, but other than spreading fear he wasn't doing much. Then in June 1981 Snape let slip the two lines of the prophecy he'd heard the previous year. Dumbledore had instructed him to do so and shortly after had informed the Potters and the Longbottoms that they were prime targets for Voldemort and his followers.

Against his better judgement, James Potter went into hiding with his wife and son. He refused to give up his job, which Dumbledore was trying to force him to do, but prepared for the worst. A few false reports and then the deaths of some members of the Order of the Phoenix soon had James and Lily accepting Dumbledore's offer to protect their hideaway with the Fidelius Charm, choosing Peter Pettigrew as secret keeper. Their choice surprised Albus who had expected them to use young Harry's Godfather and James best friend, Sirius Black.

What came as an even bigger shock was when the Potters asked him to place a block on Harry's magic, they explained that he had been using rather strong 'accidental magic' to the point of copying James and Sirius' Animagi forms. Dumbledore agreed and said he would research the correct Charms and perform the ritual on Halloween.

The afternoon of Halloween while Dumbledore was putting a Binding Charm on Harry's magic, Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew was selling his soul. He had unknowingly been leaking information to Voldemort for months, little realising his current boyfriend was a Voldemort supporter, earlier that day he had been confronted by Lucius Malfoy and the Lestrange brothers and given the choice, join Voldemort or die, and like the rat he was, he chose to join Voldemort.

His first act as a Death Eater was to inform his new Master of the whereabouts of the Potters and their son. Voldemort had been seeking this information since Snape had told him the two lines of the prophecy he had overheard. Sending out his Death Eaters to cause mayhem he decided to put in a personal appearance at Godric's Hollow.

The Potters were getting ready to have a quiet night in, Lily had just finished reading Harry a story, and James was in the middle of a conversation on the two-way mirror with Sirius when the outside door of the house was blown off it's hinges. James dropped the mirror and after telling Lily to get out, turned to face the man who would become his killer. He cast his strongest shield but it couldn't stop the killing curse, Voldemort gave a harsh laugh and followed Lily and Harry.

Lily Potter died cursing Peter Pettigrew and defending her son, the sacrifice of both parents placed the oldest of protections on Harry and the killing curse cast at him rebounded ripping Voldemort's body apart.

Dumbledore sat in his office and watched one of his many tracking devices, it registered three Killing Curses at the Potter's House at Godric's Hollow, he called for Hagrid and gave him a Portkey to take him to Godric's Hollow to see what had happened and to bring any survivors back to Hogwarts.

Sirius meanwhile had leapt onto his motorbike and was rushing to James and Lily's house, the way James had abruptly stopped the conversation had alerted him to something being wrong. He was kneeling on the ground beside James' weeping for the man he considered a brother when Hagrid arrived. Together they searched the ruins of the cottage and found Harry sitting beside his mother's body shaking her and in his baby voice asking her to wake up.

Sirius was furious, and not thinking straight, he told Hagrid to take Harry to Dumbledore on his motorbike, and went off in search of the betrayer of his friends.

As this was happening Dumbledore was writing a letter to the Dursleys and sending his altered copy of James Potter's Will to Gringotts. Over the next twelve months he gradually gained control over the Board of the Potter Trust, quite happy in the knowledge that Sirius Black was safely out of the way, totally unaware that he should be looking after his Godson.

Over the next few years he got reports from Arabella Figg that the Dursleys were mistreating Harry and at times were physically and mentally abusive to him, and every time he said thanks, but everything will turn out well in the end.

Dumbledore's plan was that when Harry discovered about the Magical world that he would be so happy to get away from the Dursleys that he would be willing to be moulded by anyone who showed the slightest bit of care toward him, and it would have worked perfectly if it hadn't been for a bright young Muggleborn witch called Hermione Granger.

As happens, when you grip something too tightly, little bits slip through your fingers, in this case it was a young woman influencing Harry Potter. She stood by him through good times and bad which meant he didn't rely one hundred percent on Dumbledore.

If truth be told Dumbledore had expected Harry to hook up with Ginny Weasley, as far as he could see Potter men had a thing for red heads (resists comment about no hair, just a red head). If he had looked back further than four generations, he would have realised that Potter men had a thing for intelligent women, hair colour didn't matter. Each heir to the Potter line had married one of the most intelligent women of his day.

**Back to Present**

Dumbledore started to finalise his plans for Harry's sixth year, he knew that his O.W.L. results would be good but that the Potions result would mean he wouldn't be able to pursue a career as an Auror. He would leave the Quidditch ban in place to remove that as an alternative career, and offer to take Harry on as an Apprentice. As an Apprentice Harry wouldn't be able to sleep in the Gryffindor House dorms and would eat at the Head Table at meal times, further isolating him from his friends and peers, with some subtle manipulation he would make it look like Potter was getting preferential treatment which would help foment some jealousy and hopefully lead to him being cut off from the group of friends he had built the previous year.

His plans to isolate Harry were well in hand, he had told Harry not to write to his friends, and had taken Hedwig into 'protective custody' to ensure he couldn't disobey. He had also told his friends not to write until Harry wrote first, and then a shocker, a letter from Gringotts inviting Harry to the reading of Sirius' Will.

Dumbledore wasn't even aware that Sirius had written a Will, why had no one told him, someone must have witnessed it and it would have had to have been someone from the Order, no one else had contact with him.

Dumbledore was feeling apprehensive, he had managed to limit Harry's interactions with Sirius because he saw his grip on his life slipping. He needed to be the one in control of Potter's life so that after he had disposed of Voldemort while 'sacrificing' himself for the good of the Wizarding world, he 'Dumbledore the Great' as he had decided to call himself, could claim the rewards as being the one who trained the Boy-Who-Defeated.

Dumbledore had been intercepting Harry's mail, unexpectedly quite a number of students had written to him saying thanks for helping get rid of Umbridge and for the extra D.A.D.A. training he had given them. The fact that Harry didn't reply may just make those who wrote resent him, he could only hope.

**The Will Reading.**

Dumbledore flung open the door of the conference room where the will reading was taking place, he scanned the room noting those present. Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, Lupin, Tonks and her parents, the Grangers? A Muggleborn and Muggles at the reading of a Pureblood's Will? Very strange. He also took note of the two Solicitors and their cloaked and hooded companion, but dismissed him as a minor bank employee.

_"My apologies everyone but I was delayed. I am here to represent Harry Potter. Here is a document giving me Power of Attorney to act on his behalf."_

_The third Gringotts employee rose and asked quietly. "When did Mr. Potter sign this document, Headmaster Dumbledore?"_

_"On the 21st of July, the day after he received your letter, if you would let me show you, he has stated that he doesn't want to benefit from a death he thinks he caused and has asked that everything due to him be put at the disposal of the Order of the Phoenix"_

_During Dumbledore's speech Harry had removed the cloak, everyone apart from the Grangers and the Goblins looked on in a mixture of disbelief and astonishment._

_"Is that so, Dumbledore?" Harry asked, "In that case why am I here?"_

Dumbledore could sense the power rolling off Harry, he knew he had to get out and without thinking tried to Apparate. The next thing he knew he was being shown to a cell in Gringotts and was told that he would be released after the Will had been read.

Several hours later a disgruntled Albus Dumbledore was informed that he had been fined 1,000 Galleons, would have no interest paid on the money in his vault and was banned from entering Gringotts for twelve months, he felt his world begin to unravel and decided to try and limit the damage.

Dumbledore tried, but failed to call an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot, some of them had lost their trust in him due to the articles in the Daily Prophet, things were gradually slipping out of his control. He realised just how much they were slipping when two days later his brother notified him that Harry had called a meeting of the Board of the Potter Trust.

**The Board Meets.**

The day of the Board meeting arrived, Remus had informed Harry that under the rules of the Trust, no money could be reclaimed from the current Board Members if they could prove they hadn't harmed the Trust or the Potter Family. Harry realised that although the Trust had been mismanaged it had still made a profit, but the main thing was, he had to put his own people in place.

Prior to the Board meeting Harry explained to those he invited that he wanted to offer them places on the Board of the Potter Trust. Madam Bones and Professor McGonagall declined the offer claiming a conflict of interest, Madam Bones because Tonks had made her aware of the falling out between Harry and Dumbledore, and wanted to remain neutral, Professor McGonagall because she was still loyal to Dumbledore, and had been fed a story from him. She was also annoyed at the attitudes Harry and Hermione had been showing.

The Board of Trustees were sitting round the table in the conference room wondering who had called the meeting, they knew it wasn't Dumbledore, as he had told them that the Goblin's had unjustifiably banned him from entering the bank. They were shaken from their wonderings when the door was opened and a Goblin led in a group of people, escorted by two Goblin Guards.

Cornelius Fudge was the first to speak. "This is a private meeting, kindly vacate this room, you, Goblin, take them out of here."

Stepping out from behind Remus and Tonks, Harry replied. "Sit down, Fudge, you bumbling fool, I called the meeting, now everyone sit and listen."

Those who had entered with Harry sat round one side of the table, the current Trustees round the other.

Harry waited until all eyes were on him and continued. "As Head of the Potter Family I am dismissing all of you from the Board, you will be allowed to keep all the money you have been paid for being Trustees, however, if any instances of fraud are uncovered, I reserve the right to reclaim all such money from you. There is no right of appeal on my decision, you all signed up to it when you took your seats."

"Who do you think you are, Potter?" growled Snape. "The Headmaster appointed us, he is your Wizarding Guardian, you can't get rid of us until you are seventeen."

"Wrong, Snape, my true Wizarding Guardian emancipated me in his Will, plus by the contents of my father's true Will, I should have been aware of the dealings of the Trust two years ago. I advise you to keep quiet, saying the wrong thing in front of these guards is not advisable, they seem to like me."

With grumblings about the situation being unfair the ousted members left. Harry turned to the others and said. "Remus Lupin is the new Chairman of the Board and will work full time for the Trust, I want all of you to sit on the Board, you are free to step down at any time, I will take on the Chairmanship when I think I am able to do so. These are paid positions, each of you will receive 10,000 Galleons a year as a stipend. You are also free to invest your own money in any Company where you choose to invest money from the Trust. Remus will explain the rules of the Trust, Hermione and I are going to visit the Black Vault." And with that the two teens left.

Harry and Hermione found the visit to the Black Vault quite disturbing, an aura of evil seemed to emanate from many of the items. From what information they could gather, many of the Black properties had been allowed to fall into a state of disrepair and that many of the investments were in less than reputable businesses.

Several days later Harry accompanied by Remus, Tonks and Hermione made his way into the open session of the Wizengamot, it wasn't a full meeting, around two thirds of the members were present as was normal for such meetings. Albus Dumbledore was in his seat as Supreme Mugwump, Cornelius Fudge sat in the Minister's chair with Umbridge at his side.

The session hadn't started but gradually a silence fell upon the room, quickly followed by whispers of, "That's him, that's the Potter boy"

Dumbledore knocked his gavel and called the meeting to order. "This session of the Wizengamot is now open, let any who have petitions to lay before us please step forward."

Harry stepped forward and Dumbledore spoke again.

"Let any adult who has competent business for this session of the Wizengamot step forward."

Harry stepped forward.

Fudge, who was still furious at having had a source of income removed from him, stared at Harry. "What do you want, boy, only adults are allowed to bring business before us."

Harry took a deep breath and gently let the overcloak he was wear slip off his shoulders revealing the set of robes he wore underneath. There was a loud gasp from the public gallery and from several members of the court as they noticed the Crest of the House of Potter on his left breast. Only the Head of a House or his spouse could wear the Crest there, other family members wore it on their right sleeve as a sign of fealty.

"I am Lord Harry James Potter (he had decided not to advertise his position in the Black family) Head of the House of Potter. I bring petition against Delores Umbridge for assault on a minor, conspiracy to assault a minor, and abuse of power while appointed as a Professor at Hogwarts."

A voice from the corner spoke. "I am Amelia Bones, Director of Magical Law Enforcement, what proof can you offer?"

Dumbledore sat smaller in his seat, the corner of Fudge's left eye developed a tic and Umbridge made a fatal mistake.

"This boy is lying, he is underage, I didn't use a Blood Quill on him, I didn't set Dementors on him last year, I didn't…" her voice trailed off as she looked round the room, all eyes were on her and a grim silence pervaded the Court.

Fudge covered his head with his hands and wished that he hadn't got out of bed that morning.

Director Bones spoke. "Aurors, arrest Madam Umbridge on the charges brought by Lord Potter. Question her under Veritaserum. Lord Potter, are you willing to give a Pensieve record of the alleged events?"

"Yes, Ma'am, but I if I may, could you find out who gave her permission to set the Dementors on me? I understand that only a select few have the authority to do so."

"Certainly, Lord Potter, now do you have any further business?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I bring petition against Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore for reckless endangerment of a minor, namely Harry James Potter by placing him with abusive guardians against the wishes expressed in the Will of James Potter."

Fudge rose. "This petition is denied by Section IV A, Subparagraph iii/c of the Statutes of Wizarding Law. 'The Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot has lifetime immunity from Prosecution' this Law dates from 1565."

Madam Bones looked at Harry and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Lord Potter, your petition is denied, Auror Tonks will assist you with your Pensieve statement. Please feel free to contact me if you have any concerns over your future treatment."

Tonks escorted Harry to the Auror's Office within the Ministry and took the Pensieve recording, only then did Harry realise that a Pensieve didn't remove a memory, but only held a copy of it. Snape had played him like a fish, leaving a memory in the Pensieve that he knew Harry would find disturbing, one more black mark against the Greasy Git.

As they went to leave the Ministry, Dumbledore approached them. "Lord Potter, Miss Granger, I hope you won't let all this unpleasantness affect life at school, I have an offer to make you, Harry."

"That's Lord Potter to you, Headmaster."

"I apologise, I have an offer to make to you, Lord Potter, I will send you details in a letter, where will I send it?"

"Contact me through Griphook at Gringotts. He will forward my mail to me, not stop it as some people have."

"Miss Granger, the shortlist for Head Girl in your seventh year is really quite large, can I give you some pointers to help you on your way when we get back to school?"

"No thank you, Headmaster, if I can't get it on my own merits I'm not interested, but I'm sure the Board of Governors would like to hear this conversation."

Hardly keeping his frustration in check, Dumbledore bid them farewell and as they turned, wandlessly cast a tracking charm on each of them. What he didn't notice was the charm bouncing harmlessly off them and hitting Eric the Security Wizard and his colleague Ernie.

A/N: More Dumble bashing to come.


	11. The Fightback Begins

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other canon characters belong to JKR I'm only having some fun

**Chapter 11 The Fightback begins**

**Mad-eye Moody**

On a bench in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic, Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody sat and pretended to read a newspaper. Hestia Jones had tipped him off that all was not well between Dumbledore and Potter, and he wanted to see for himself.

Moody had known Harry's parents, and had been one of James Potter's instructors. To the Wizarding world Mad-eye had been a Master Auror and indeed that's what he was, but he had also been an Unspeakable and had recruited and trained James Potter. He also felt that he owed James a life debt, as James had slapped an emergency Portkey on him when he had been knocked unconscious during a training mission that had gone wrong, leaving him in need of emergency Healing.

He had observed what had happened in the Court Room and had taken up his current seat when Tonks had led Harry away to take his Pensieve statement. When the young couple returned, he watched Dumbledore approach them and the body language from all three had intrigued him. Dumbledore looked shifty, Potter exuded a confidence he hadn't observed in him the previous summer, and the Granger girl, her face displayed calm, but her body was tensed up, ready to fight.

As the trio split his Magical eye caught the aura of the two tracking spells as they were cast by Dumbledore. A smile came to his face as they were deflected by the robes that the young couple were wearing, he almost burst out laughing when he saw Potter point to the unsuspecting recipients of the charms and shake his head in resignation.

Mad-eye had seen enough, it was time to come in from the cold. He walked over to the public fireplace, took his place in line, threw in some Floo Powder and said, "Tintagel"

**Harry and Hermione.**

The young couple were not happy, Fudge had played a "Get Out of Jail Free" card on Dumbledore's behalf. There had be some way of neutralising the manipulative old bastard, they couldn't even get him for the tracking charm he'd cast on them, but found it amusing to think that he would at least waste time chasing after the guys from the Security Desk. They made their way back to Gringotts and were led back into the meeting room where the Board of Trustees had met. The only people left in the room were Roger Granger and Remus Lupin.

"How did things go?" asked Lupin.

"Not as well as I hoped they would." replied Harry and the two of them explained the outcome of the day.

"I'm not sure if I want to return to Hogwarts, I don't know if I can hold off that old bastard, concentrate on schoolwork, and on top of everything else, what they will teach me won't help me beat the other old bastard."

Hermione cut in. "I agree, Hogwarts hasn't exactly been safe for the past five years, what's going to be different this year, especially if Dumbledore is still there pulling all the strings."

"Roger" said Harry, "I've got a bad feeling, I don't think your house is safe for us to stay in. Dumbledore knows where it is and as you're on the Floo Network, the Ministry will know as well. I don't trust their security, we need to move to Potter Manor, preferably today."

"Good thinking, Harry." Said Remus. "I can set up some decoy charms at the Grangers, anyone checking the house will think it's occupied."

Roger Granger listened in amazement as Harry took charge, here was a young man who, apart from the scar on his forehead, looked like a normal teenager, but alert him to a potential danger and he seemed to solve it effortlessly.

"How do we get to Potter Manor?" asked Roger.

"We'll pick up Mum from her work and go home, then Harry will Portkey us to the Manor. The elves will bring our clothes." Said Hermione.

"Okay, guys, unless there is anything else we need, let's go." Said Roger and with that they left the room.

**Department of Mysteries.**

Deep in the Department of Mysteries a fireplace roared to life, the two wizards in the room turned to look as the wards automatically identified the traveller. Moody stepped from the fireplace, wand in hand and scanned the room.

Deputy Commander Forrest, the senior of the two wizards looked at Moody and stuck out his hand, "Welcome home, Alastor, what brings you back to the fold?"

Moody's eye swivelled round the room as he spoke, "Not here, in the briefing room, call in Commander Bond and the Section Chiefs, we've got a real problem on our hands."

When the four Section Chiefs and the Commander and Deputy Commander had settled into their seats in the briefing room Moody started. He gave them a brief rundown on what had happened in the Court Room and immediately afterwards, he then summed up the situation and gave his opinion on what they had to do next.

"Dumbledore is out of control, I've been quietly digging into things, I've discovered he's been manipulating Potter since his parents were killed. He really shouldn't give Hagrid so much information, for a half-giant he is a cheap drunk, and when he's drunk, he talks."

"He's desperately trying to regain his control over Potter. I recommend we approach Potter and recruit him. We owe it to him, after all his father was killed on active service as one of us."

The six who made up the Leadership of the Unspeakables gathered close together and discussed what they had heard. Moody knew that his report wouldn't be the only one that they would have received. The Unspeakables worked on a cell system with a maximum of ten people per cell, he knew that he could at any time of the day be standing next to a fellow Unspeakable and if he or she wasn't from his cell, he wouldn't know. Only the Commander and his Deputy knew how many cells operated within their Department.

Commander Bond spoke. "Okay, Moody, contact Potter and arrange a meeting with him as soon as possible. We want him and Granger trained before the next school year starts, after they graduate Hogwarts, well, we'll see."

**Granger and Granger Orthodontists.**

Roger Granger pulled up outside the clinic where he and his wife had first been employed and then taken over as owners, they had built a their Practice and had a good reputation locally. At one time they had hoped that Hermione would follow in their footsteps, but had grown to realise that she would follow a career in the Wizarding World instead.

Harry and Hermione waited in the car while he went to collect Jill. Before leaving they told their Junior Partner and other staff that a family emergency meant that they had to leave and that they could be gone for anything up to a year. They phoned their usual Temp. Agency and organised locum cover for the next twelve months.

**Dumbledore's Office Hogwarts.**

Dumbledore sat in his armchair and took a lemon drop out of the bag in his pocket and put it in his mouth. The ones in the bowl on his desk were laced with a calming draught and a mild dose of Veritaserum. Not enough for the consumer to notice but enough to make them part with information without realising what they were doing.

He looked at his tracking instruments and was fairly happy. The instruments showed that his targets were still at the Ministry of Magic. He set the instrument to alert him if the targets should move and started making plans to get Potter back under his control.

Thirty minutes later he was alerted as his tracker indicated Harry and Hermione were on the move.

He studied the indicator which operated in a similar way to the Weasley family clock as it showed 'Floo Network' and then showed 'Leaky Cauldron'. Albus made his way to the Diagon Alley hostelry, hoping to catch Harry as he made his way out into Muggle London. He was disappointed as the shrunken dial moved to read 'The Hogs Head Tavern.'

_'Good' _He thought, _'Aberforth will help me, none of the patrons will look twice if we stun someone and carry them out. They'll just think it's a couple of drunks.'_

Dumbledore Apparated to the cellar of the Hogs Head, he made his way up the stone steps and got a direction reading on the tracking signal. Casting a disillusionment spell on himself he opened the door and selected his target. Two silent stunners later he emerged into the bar and approached the two unconscious forms. Placing a hand on each one he Apparated to the room he kept reserved on the second floor of the tavern. Only after he arrived did he look at who he had brought with him. His anguished yell echoed through the tavern and was heard three streets away. He couldn't believe it, the dayshift Security Guards from the Ministry of Magic. Potter had outsmarted him again, this boy was really starting to piss him off.

**At the Grangers.**

Roger parked his car in the garage attached to the house. The four made their way through the adjoining door and into the kitchen. They had explained what had happened to Jill on the drive over to the house, Harry made the wedding bands that Roger and Jill wore into Portkeys to Potter Manor, and after explaining the way they operated the four of them went to Potter Manor.

**Gringotts.**

Griphook was sitting in his office when an owl flew in. It was carrying a letter for Harry Potter. He untied the letter and sent the owl on it's way, he scanned the letter for anything harmful but found it to be clear. He pushed a button on his desk and a goblin entered a few minutes later carrying a Gringotts' owl he attached the letter to the owl and sent it to Potter Manor.

**Potter Manor.**

When everyone arrived at Potter Manor, Harry sent Dobby and Winky to the Granger's house to collect Roger and Jill's clothes and at her insistence, all the books from Hermione's room. Harry asked Ceri to organise a meal for the four of them and was told it would be ready in 45 minutes. The time was used to give the senior Grangers a quick tour of the house. They quite deliberately chose a room at the opposite side of the house from the Master suite which Hermione had informed them she would be sharing with Harry.

After they had finished eating, Roger and Jill were offered a brandy by Ceri. Roger declared it to be the best he had ever tasted, he looked for the bottle and was disappointed to find it had been poured from a decanter, he wanted to find out the vintage so he could buy some for himself.

A strange owl flew in and perched beside Harry, as was his habit, he fed it an Owl Treat as he removed the letter. He knew the owl was from Gringotts for two reasons, the first was that other than Hedwig, only Gringotts' owls could get past the wards, and the second was the small crest the owl wore round it's neck. He didn't recognise the handwriting on the envelope but knew that it would be safe as one of the services he was paying Gringotts for was them to screen his mail for harmful charms and hexes.

He opened the letter and scanned it and then handed it to Hermione to read, asking her to pass it to her parents when she was finished with it.

_Dear Lord Potter,_

_I am writing to you as the representative of a group that wishes to help you in your fight against Tom Riddle and his followers. Our group is not aligned with Dumbledore's Militia or the Ministry of Magic although we have been in the past._

_I would like to meet with you at a place and time convenient to you, to discuss your plans for defeating Riddle and to offer you the assistance of our group._

_Yours sincerely_

_Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody_

_Master Auror Rtd._

The discussion that followed was slightly heated. Roger and Jill were suspicious of the offer and wanted Harry to decline it, Harry and Hermione were also suspicious as they knew Moody was involved with the Order of the Phoenix, but wanted to know what he was offering. They decided that they would take Moony with them and that they would hold the meeting at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, they assured the older Grangers that they would Portkey out at the slightest hint of trouble.

They composed their reply and also wrote to Moony explaining the situation and asking him to accompany them.

**Moody's House.**

The next morning Moody was greeted by an owl delivering a letter, he opened it and read.

_Dear Auror Moody,_

_I will be pleased to meet with you and discuss the proposition from your group. Please be at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade at eleven a.m. today._

_I will be accompanied by Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger, at the first sign of anyone else but you, we will leave and you and your group will be added to my 'shit list'._

_Yours sincerely_

_Harry Potter_

**Hogsmeade.**

Remus Lupin had stationed himself across the street from the Three Broomsticks at ten a.m. he had no real fears of being recognised as he was under Harry's Invisibility Cloak and a Disillusionment Charm. At ten forty-five a.m. a young couple stopped beside him having what appeared to be a frank discussion. After getting the all clear they made their way into the tavern and after ordering some Butterbeer sat at a corner table with a clear view of the entrance.

Ten minutes later Moody entered the tavern and took a quick look round the room, his good eye finally settling on the young couple. Before he realised what was happening he felt the tip of a wand jabbing his lower back, his Magical eye spun and he recognised Remus Lupin and noticed him giving the slightest of nods toward Potter.

The two men ordered drinks from the bar and were told that Harry had prepaid for them. They joined him at the table and after exchanging pleasantries got down to business.

Moody started. "Lord Potter, Miss Granger, before I discuss anything with you, how much do you know about what Harry's father was doing before Riddle killed him?"

Harry replied. "In a letter I found recently he said he was an Auror and a member of an underground group, from a picture I was shown last summer, I know that group was the Order of the Phoenix."

"That's partially correct." replied Moody "He was also an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries. Now before I go any further I have to give you a quick history of the Department of Mysteries."

"The Department of Mysteries stands outside the main Ministry of Magic and is divided into two main sections, Research and Operations. Research is the part that everyone knows about, that's where artefacts from the past are investigated and where spell and potion development takes place."

"Operations is the part that is secret, the operatives are split into cells and work undercover throughout the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds, protecting both worlds from each other. James joined the Order of the Phoenix under orders from the Unspeakables to spy on Dumbledore, Frank Longbottom was his partner. Dumbledore offered them membership after they broke up a Death Eater raid on Gringotts."

"Now to the reason I am here, I was the person who recruited James Potter and Frank Longbottom to the Unspeakables, I was his instructor in the Aurors and saw the potential he had. I see that same potential in both of you. We want to recruit both of you and train you. When the new school year starts we want you to go back to Hogwarts and work for us. We know Dumbledore is up to something we just don't know what. Our current operative is limited in what he can do, but he will be your liaison with us if you accept."

"How long do we have before we have to give you an answer?" asked Harry.

"For us to have time to train you, two days, but the sooner the better."

"Why should we join?" inquired Hermione.

"Well, I know you don't need the money, which is 500 Galleons a month during training, rising to 750 Galleons a month during your twelve months probation and 1,000 Galleons a month as a basic grade Unspeakable. If you join us we can teach you how to block out Dumbledore's Legilimency attacks, wandless magic, Animagus transformations (if you have the gift). We will also teach you to Master Auror level magic on all your school subjects, but to keep your cover you will need to be able to convince the Hogwarts staff that you are only working at sixth year levels this year and at N.E.W.T. level next year."

"Voldemort operates at Master Auror level, but because he uses so-called 'Dark Spells' he has an advantage."

"What do you mean by so-called 'Dark Spells'?" Harry interrupted Moody's speech.

"No spell is dark, only the intention of the caster, 'Imperio' was developed to help retrain the muscles and nerves of spell-damaged limbs. 'Crucio' was originally a resuscitation spell used to shock the heart back into it's normal rhythm, much the same way as a defibrillator is used by Muggles. 'Avada Kedavra' was developed for use in abattoirs as a painless way of killing animals for food. The spells are still used for what they were developed to do, they are only Unforgivable when used to cause harm. A levitation spell used for causing harm or death is every bit as dark as an Unforgivable. Of course the Ministry doesn't tell the Wizard in the street these facts."

"What happens if we refuse your offer?"

"With your permission we will cast a memory charm and you will forget the information you have been given. We need to do this to maintain the security of our Department."

"Meet us here at the same time tomorrow and we'll give you our decision."

"Okay."

Moody left the tavern with a good feeling about the meeting, he had been asked the right questions and sensed that the honesty of his replies had been appreciated. He watched the tavern door to see where the trio would go when they left. Thirty minutes later he re-entered and was pleasantly surprised when they were nowhere to be seen.

**Potter Manor.**

The trio had used Portkeys to travel from the tavern, leaving from the toilets where no one could observe them. After a quick lunch in the dining room at Potter Manor, Harry, Hermione and Remus spent the afternoon discussing Moody's offer. Moony was the most suspicious of the three and played Devil's Advocate throughout the discussion. In the end they saw it as a way to continue their schooling and still train to defeat Voldemort and Dumbledore. At one point in the discussion Harry used the name Dumblemort.

After dinner, Harry and Hermione explained to her parents that they had been offered a chance to train to defeat Voldemort and that the next day they were going to look further into it. They showed the Grangers how to use the portal to St. Kitts, Roger and Jill decided that they would spend a few hours every day basking on the beach.

**The Three Broomsticks.**

The next day Harry and Hermione woke early, sometime during the night Hermione's head had come to rest on Harry's chest and Harry's hands had found their way round her waist.

"Morning love," they said almost simultaneously, and greeted each other with a kiss.

That kiss, of course, led to a deeper kiss which led to some groping and eventually lovemaking. As they lay there looking into each others eyes Harry asked a question that had been nagging at him since the night they had first made love.

"Hermione, em, well, em, have you been taking precautions?"

"Precautions? What do mean, Harry?" teased Hermione, she had been wondering when Harry would get round to asking.

"Precautions, you know to stop you from getting pre, having a ba, you know contraception."

"Oh, don't you want me to have your baby?" she asked giving her voice a disappointed tone.

"Well, yes, but no, but, I do, but don't you think we should wait until we've left school and are married?"

"Of course I do, I'm just teasing, I'm on a new potion I got from the Apothecary, one dose lasts three months, we're safe until we decide otherwise, whenever we decide, we'll start trying for a family."

"Good, I didn't want Dumbledore to have something to threaten us with, you know he'll try and split us up."

"Don't worry, we'll find a way round his plans. Now we need to shower and get ready to meet Moody."

**Department of Mysteries.**

After meeting with Moody they were quickly transported by Floo to the Department of Mysteries where they were met by Deputy Commander Forrest. He interviewed them and gave them the option to bail out on several occasions.

After the interview they were given a medical examination, they were both found to be in good health, the Healer was surprised to find that Harry had perfect vision as he had been wearing his glasses right up to the eye test.

"I should have known, your father pulled the same stunt. I take it that the lenses are charmed?"

"Yes, everyone knows I wear glasses, so I keep wearing them, I hope it will keep them off guard. See it as a weakness to exploit and when they try, surprise time."

"Fantastic, we'll get the techies to give them a once over and see if they can improve them. Everything we can use as an advantage we do, did you know Moody can cast spells through his peg-leg? Don't tell him I told you, just wait till he tries it during duelling training."

After the medicals they were taken to a room which was signposted "Potential Testing Lab." Facing them were a group of wizards and witches one of whom asked them to sit.

"Okay" he started. "In here you will be given a series of tests, each test will determine where your magical strengths and weaknesses lie, this will allow us to either train you in that area to bring you up to strength, or if you show no talent in it to work on something else."

After the tests were complete they were given the results.

Hermione had high potential in Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology and Defence, she had medium potential in Aggression. This meant that although she could go on the offensive she was reluctant to do so. She had low potential in Divination and hadn't an Animagus form.

The only thing she found disappointing was the lack of an Animagus form. She still felt that Divination was woolly as the interpretations were always affected by the biases of the interpreter.

Harry had high potential in Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defence and much to his surprise, Potions. He also showed a high level of Aggression and an Animagus form, although he didn't quite see how being able to transform into a Flobberworm would be of any use. So no Animagus training. Like Hermione he had low potential in Divination.

By the time all the testing had finished it was late afternoon, and after being keyed to the Wards they were given the password to the Floo. They were told that if anyone not keyed to the Wards tried to follow them they would actually end up at Tintagel Castle with the urge to spend the day sightseeing.

The were told to report for training the next morning at seven a.m. so they left for Potter Manor. They spent a few hours at St. Kitts relaxing in the sun as they knew that time for relaxation would be precious to them.


	12. Training Begins

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other canon characters belong to JKR I'm only having some fun

**Chapter 12: Training**

**Department of Mysteries: Potions Lab.**

Potion Master Newell was flummoxed, never before had the Animagus Revealer shown someone as a Flobberworm, he lifted down another vial from the batch they had used and took it over to the analysis bench. He checked the batch no. against his records revealing the name of the brewer, no problem there, Nobel had been brewing potions for years and was due to be promoted to Master Brewer at his next staff appraisal.

Carefully he took a sample of the liquid and put it in a sterile petrie dish, he cast the analysis spell and drew a magical line to an auto-quill (similar to a quick-quote quill but enchanted to write the ingredients of an analysed sample) which was set up on a sheet of parchment. All the ingredients were there and in the correct proportions, another dead end.

Newell decided to brew the potion himself, he gathered all the ingredients, making sure he used samples from the same jars as his colleague. He carefully brewed the potion, normally he would have brewed it from memory but today he used the potion book.

As he let the potion brew he read the text that explained how the potion worked, then on the last line he read, _'This potion is normally free from side effects, however three percent of the Magical population may suffer from an allergic reaction to the Flobberworm mucus. In such cases, a potion brewed using the saliva of the drinker in place of the Flobberworm mucus should be used. Anyone showing no Animagus form should be tested using the same recipe.'_

**DoM Training Area.**

Newell approached the instructor in charge of Harry and Hermione's training, "I've found a possible problem with the Animagus potion, we need to get a sample of their saliva and brew a person specific potion for each of them."

"Okay, but they are due in the lab this afternoon, how about letting them brew their own?"

"Good thinking, Batman, but don't tell them."

"Fine, but just because my name is Bruce Wayne, don't call me Batman!"

"You love it really" said Newell as he walked off to the sound of Instructor Wayne muttering what sounded like "Insufferable Muggleborns."

Harry and Hermione had been given their training schedule and it puzzled them, they had more training hours than there were hours in the day. When it was explained that the training area was under a time dilation spell all became clearer. Their eight hour day would give them the equivalent of eight days training. They were worried about the effect that this would have on them but were assured that the potions they would use to build their stamina and muscles would protect them from premature ageing.

Instructor Wayne had informed them that his name was Sir (complete with capital S) until they proved themselves worthy. They themselves would not be referred to by their own names within the Department again. Harry would be known as Jade and Hermione would be Amber. It was explained to them that this was so that no one could accidentally give out information on them. Only Moody and those that interviewed them would know their real identities. One other exception would be their Hogwarts contact.

Hermione asked why they hadn't been tested for Ancient Runes or Arithmancy the previous day, the answer was simple, to be Field Operatives they didn't need that knowledge, they could however, be given basic instruction if they completed other academic training ahead of schedule.

**The Potions Lab.**

Jade and Amber went into the Potions lab, they couldn't believe their eyes, it was well lit and the benches were free from the battle-scars the Hogwarts benches bore. They were given the recipe from Newell and he sat back and watched them.

After five minutes he stopped them and said. "Right, you two, lets get back to basics, I see Severus is teaching non-Slytherins to his usual standards. Did he explain why ingredients must be cut to exact lengths? Or how important it is to clean your knives between ingredients? Or why certain ingredients can't be cut on the same surface?"

At the shaking heads he sighed. "No bloody wonder we can't get decent Brewers, that man is a menace to Wizarding society. Did you know he holds special tutorials for the Slytherins so they know what to do? I don't care what strings Dumbledore pulls, that man should be forbidden to teach anything more complicated than making tea."

Very quickly he instructed them in the proper use of knives and ingredient grinders and started them brewing their potions. He watched over them, Harry found this disconcerting to begin with, especially when Newell would occasionally stop him and correct what he was doing. In time he found it reassuring, he wasn't being abused by his instructor, but being encouraged, his errors were being gently corrected and being explained to him. By the end of the session he was enjoying his brewing and was delighted that his potion was perfect.

Hermione being the precise person she was didn't need as much help but deep inside was angry that information on proper brewing had been withheld from her.

After the potion had cooled they were instructed to swallow it, Harry swallowed his down and waited, twenty seconds, nothing, thirty seconds, nothing, forty seconds and he felt a tingling in his left arm, he looked down, it was transforming into a silver and black furry leg, the process speeded up and he found himself on all fours on the floor, someone put a mirror in front of him, he looked at his reflection, he was a wolf.

The tingling started again, and he heard those in the room gasp, he had changed into a stag. The tingling started a third time and he was a black mutt. He changed back to his human form and lay on the floor gasping. Forrest and Bond who had been watching looked at each other and nodded.

Hermione had been thrilled to see that Harry had a wolf Animagus form, then when he changed to the stag, she almost stopped breathing, when he changed to the mutt she had to sit down. She drew him a 'we'll talk about this later Mister Potter' look and prepared to take her own potion.

Almost immediately she felt a tingling in her left arm, she looked and saw it begin to transform into a furry leg, the process speeded up and as she looked around from her position on the floor she saw a wolf reflected in a mirror. The still-human part of her brain asked itself why Harry was back in his wolf form and then she realised, it was her. She was a she-wolf. Immediately her brain rationalised it, the leader of the pack may be the Alpha-male, but his greatest protector was the Alpha-female, as she was pondering this she changed back to her human form.

They were called into Commander Bond's office. "Well, Jade, any explanations?"

"My father was a stag Animagus, but you probably knew that from his files. My Godfather, Sirius Black, was a black dog, similar to the form I took. Their other friend, Remus Lupin, who is now one of my advisors, is a werewolf. When I was about a year old I was discovered copying Sirius' form when he was teasing me. The following day I was found copying my father. I recently found a journal my mother had written with a description of my transformations. They asked Dumbledore to bind my magic because my 'Accidental Magic' was getting to be not-so-accidental. He was supposed to gradually lift the block when I reached eleven-years-old, but he didn't. The block wasn't released until I claimed my place as Head of the House of Potter. This is one of the reasons I have stopped trusting him, without the block I would've been able to learn things easier."

"Fine, we want you to practice all three forms, start with the wolf and make it your main one, Dumbledore may recognise the other two forms and suspect who you are. Your scar doesn't show in any of your forms, the only giveaway is your eyes, we'll need to teach you a glamour to make them more natural. Other than cats, animals just don't have green eyes. We'll see if we can do anything with your scar, you'll need to be able to disguise it for going undercover."

"Okay, Amber, nice form it's quite unusual for couples to have similar forms, but as you know the she-wolf is the protector of the pack and wolves are extremely loyal animals. I think your form is a symbol of your loyalty to Jade. Tomorrow we start on the transformation lessons, you will be qualified in a week."

"Sir, I thought Animagi training took longer than that?"

"It does if you don't do it our way, now eight hours rest and on with the training."

Over the next three weeks they did the equivalent of just over two and a half years training. They learned to cast silently and wandlessly, Harry broke new ground in a practice duel with Moody, while casting verbally with his wand he also cast silently with his hand, winning a duel against the old master for the first time.

The Department Heads were amazed, one, that he had the audacity to try it and two, that he had actually managed it. Hermione was first angry that he hadn't told her, then annoyed that he hadn't shown her first and then frustrated that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't do it.

Harry tried to explain what he was doing to everyone, but no one could make the breakthrough.

Their training had sharpened not only their skills and minds, their bodies were now in peak condition. To begin with they had used potions to help with stamina and strength, but as time passed they didn't need them as they became toned and honed. They weren't muscle-bound but they didn't have a spare ounce of fat on them.

The time spent outwith the training rooms kept them grounded, as did the time they spent with Hermione's parents and Remus. They had also had a weekend with Ron and Ginny at Potter Manor. They used glamours all weekend so they didn't look any different than they should.

**O.W.L. Results.**

The day before the O.W.L. results were due to arrive, Jade and Amber were sent out on a training mission. They were to infiltrate the Wizarding Examination Authority office and check out their own files. Unknown to the pair, the Unspeakables Operative in the W.E.A. office had overheard Dumbledore bribing one of the clerks to alter their results.

An appeal against an awarded O.W.L. mark was possible, but it had to be made through the Headmaster. Dumbledore's plan was to only allow the appeal if they agreed to split up and Harry to sign on as his apprentice, the carrot to be dangled in front of Hermione was the Head Girl position next year and unrestricted access to the library for the remainder of her stay at Hogwarts.

At lunchtime the following day and under cover of their Goblin concealment cloaks, they made their way to the Atrium of the MoM, while Harry spoke to the Wizards on the Security Desk, Hermione cast wandless charms on them to make them forget to check their wands.

As they walked through the building, people stepped out their way but couldn't quite remember why, only that they needed to be as far away from the couple as was possible.

Jade scanned the room beyond the door and found it to be empty, Amber cast a wandless 'Alohamora' and opened the door while Jade cast distraction wards round the door, anyone trying to enter would have a sudden impulse to empty their bowels and hurry off to do so.

Jade was aware of someone watching them work, and cast a ricochet charm on the corridor walls followed by a tickling hex, he heard Moody snort as he tried to conceal his laughter, and slipped in the open door.

Very quickly the pair searched the room, located their files and found the letters that were due to be sent out. They were disgusted by what they saw, all of their marks had been altered to show that they had passed with the minimum pass mark. They had discussed what their options were and followed through. Each letter was charmed so that it would show the false marks for the next twenty-four hours, (including the copies that would be sent to Hogwarts) and then show their true marks. This would mean that when Dumbledore read the letters, it would seem that his plan had worked, but when Professor McGonagall read them before sending out their course choice letters their true marks would show.

They finished their work quickly and made their way back to the DoM where they were met by a slightly disgruntled Moody.

"I suppose you think that was clever?" Growled the Master Auror. "How can I assess you if you don't let me see what you're doing?"

"How can we expect to receive a good assessment if we let someone watch us without us letting them know we've spotted them?" retorted Jade. "If I'd let you off scot-free you would've berated us from here to eternity for not being _'Constantly Vigilant', _am I right, or am I right?"

"Okay, Jade, point taken. Well done, now it's time to meet your Hogwarts' contact. Any messages will be passed through your contact unless it is an emergency, follow me."

**The Contact.**

Not knowing what to expect, they followed Moody into a room, they could see someone sitting on a chair with their back to them, there was something familiar about the person, but neither of them could actually put a finger on it.

The person rose and turned to face them, their jaws dropped as they recognised the man before them, Argus Filch! But this wasn't an Argus Filch that a Hogwarts student would recognise, he was smartly dressed and well groomed, the sneer was gone and a genuine smile graced his face, all in all he was quite a handsome man.

"Potter, Granger, welcome aboard." said Filch, "You will of course realise that I'm not a Squib, but it is my cover, please be careful of it. Now, you need to meet someone else." He pointed to his mangy cat and said. "Meet Mrs. Filch, or as you know her, Mrs. Norris."

At that the cat transformed into woman. "If you need to get a message to Argus in a hurry, send it to me with Crookshanks, he really is a most remarkable feline for a half-Kneazle. If you didn't realise, I am a Kneazle Animagus, not a cat, the fur is the give away if you need to distinguish between the two."

The four sat and discussed signals and arranged 'dead letter drops' for passing information. Harry and Hermione realised why Mr. Filch seemed to be magically linked to his 'cat', he actually was.

**Dumbledore.**

Albus Dumbledore smiled as he read through the O.W.L. results he had received from the W.E.A. it had worked. Potter and Granger would bow to the pressure to get their results reinstated, Potter would be his Apprentice and Granger was so goal orientated that she would accept so she could be Head Girl, he was so sure of himself.

One thing puzzled him, the pair had been spotted regularly in Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, Stonehenge, Avebury and even at Tintagel Castle, the legendry home of Arthur Pendragon. But whenever he or one of his Order members had turned up, they were gone, it was like he was chasing shadows, little did he know he actually was.

The DoM were using 'Potter sightings' as training missions. Some of them were genuine sightings but ninety percent were Unspeakables under either Polyjuice or glamour charms. They were enjoying giving the MoB (Manipulative old Bastard as they had tagged him) the run around, it was distracting him and keeping him from looking deeper into what Jade and Amber were actually doing, as well as keeping both the Order and the Death Eaters running about like headless chickens.

**McGonagall's Office: after O.W.L.s.**

Minerva McGonagall was shocked, she had just received replies from her two favourite students, and when she opened the envelope, two Prefect badges had fallen onto her desk.

Ron had lost his post as Prefect due to him being ineffective in his post and failing to pass enough of his O.W.L.s with high enough grades, and she had offered the position to Harry, as she had wanted to originally.

She had been shocked that they had sent their replies in the same envelope but even more surprised that they had written a joint letter explaining their decision to decline the offer of being Prefects.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_It is with deep regret that we have to decline your kind offer of being Gryffindor Prefects for the coming year. While we have the utmost respect for you, and are proud of being members of Gryffindor House, due to Professor Dumbledore's interference in our lives, we can't accept any position of authority under him._

_We are willing to discuss our reasons with you when we return to Hogwarts._

_Yours truly,_

_Hermione Granger and Harry Potter._

**Update on the Dursleys.**

**Petunia.**

Since her driving ban, Petunia had slipped deeper and deeper into self-pity, she found herself in agreement with Vernon, it was all the freak's fault. She had visited Vernon in hospital, but was only allowed to see him for fifteen minutes per visit and the first time she wasn't happy at not being allowed to see him without a male nurse being present. This lasted right up to when he started foaming at the mouth and shouting about freaks.

The brandy bottle took a large hit when she received a letter from a solicitor representing Vernon's ex-secretary, Vernon had been named as the father of her unborn baby, and she was suing him for maintenance. Petunia was suddenly thinking divorce, she should have known that he was screwing his secretary, after all, that was how she got him.

**Vernon.**

Vernon's days were simple, he was woken, washed, dressed, fed (a strictly controlled diet) sedated and put back into his bed. He was too volatile to be allowed to mix with other patients, every minute of the day he was watched over by large male nurses. No one could understand what was happening to him, every time it seemed he was gaining some sense of normality, he started foaming at the mouth and shouting about freaks taking over the world.

Hestia Jones was taking great delight in winding up the fat Muggle. She had let slip to her friend Tonks what she had been doing and between the two of them they were keeping the pot stirred.

The Psychiatrist in charge of his case had diagnosed him as being paranoid, a danger to himself and others and had recommended that he be held in hospital under the Mental Health Act.

**Dudley.**

Dudley couldn't quite understand what had happened to him, his mother had visited and told him that his father was in hospital, 'under observation' were her words. She couldn't bring herself to mention it was a Psychiatric Hospital.

He had made two more appearances in Court, during the first one he had pled 'Not Guilty'. To his horror, he had been sent back to his Remand Centre. He was not a happy camper, although he was physically bigger than anyone else, he was nearer lapdog than top dog. The top dog used him as muscle, of course all this was noted by the staff and went on his permanent record.

His last appearance in Court had brought his world crashing round his shoulders, the evidence against him was relentless, even the LWC gave evidence against him. They claimed he had bullied them into everything they had done. Some careful coaching by their parents mixed with crocodile tears, and Dudley was doomed.

Three years Youth Custody, name on the Sex Offenders Register for ten years, life was a lemon, it sucked.

That night he found what it was like to be someone's bitch. As a sex offender he was the lowest of the low in the youth prison he had been sent to. His new owner was even larger than him, but what was fat on Dudley was muscle on his large roommate.


	13. Slip Slidin' Away

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other canon characters belong to JKR I'm only having some fun

**Chapter 13 Slip Sliding Away**

**McGonagall's Office**

Minerva McGonagall was not a happy kitty, her two best students, the ones that had shown true leadership skills throughout their Hogwarts' careers, had declined the sixth year prefect posts and with it their chances of being Head Boy and Girl the following year. She looked at her choices, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, they were too gossipy, too flighty and cared more for the latest copy of Witch Weekly than studying for exams or completing class assignments, their O.W.L. scores were just good enough.

The boys weren't much better, Dean Thomas was the best of the bunch but his O.W.L. scores let him down, Seamus Finnegan was a drunk in the making unless some witch took him under her wing and set him straight. Ron Weasley was disqualified due to him losing his badge, that left Neville Longbottom. She scanned his O.W.L. scores again, only Potions let him down and she knew the reason for that, for years she had been complaining about Snape's bias against her House, but Dumbledore let it slide saying it had to happen to make Snape credible in the eyes of other Death Eaters. Taking a deep breath she made her decision, she would name Longbottom as male prefect and make Parvati the female prefect, if they didn't work out, maybe she would be able to persuade Hermione and Harry to fill the posts. As she sent the letters off with school owls Dumbledore knocked her door and walked in.

"Good morning, Minerva," he started.

"What's so good about it" she almost snarled, just managing to stop herself at the last minute. "My two best sixth years have refused the prefect posts they are entitled to, and have cited the reason for it being they don't want to accept a position of authority under you."

"But surely their O.W.L. results would forbid their selection" replied Dumbledore. "from what I remember both of them scored no higher than Acceptable on most of their exams, and Mr. Potter failed Potions, a core subject. The rules say prefects must score Exceeds Expectations or better on all core subjects."

"Actually, I was coming in to discuss offering Potter an Apprenticeship with me, to see if personal tuition would be helpful to him, of course his Quidditch ban is still in place as only the person placing the ban on him can rescind it, and as he had Delores arrested, I doubt she'll comply."

"Sorry, Headmaster, but the O.W.L. scores I received for Potter and Granger seem to differ from what you're saying. Ms. Granger passed everything except for Ancient Runes with an 'O', and she got an 'EE' for Ancient Runes'

"Mr. Potter failed History of Magic, not surprising considering what happened, got a 'Pass' in Divination, 'EE' in Potions and an 'O' in everything else, you must have got mixed up with someone else's scores."

"Yes, I see so many results, I must be wrong." He stuttered out. "Well as that was what I came to discuss, I guess I'll go now. Bye"

"Goodbye, Albus"

By the time Dumbledore got back to his office he could hardly contain his rage, once again he had been outwitted and didn't know how it had happened, but he was sure that Potter was behind it. There was nothing else for it, he needed to put Potter and Granger in their place, but how?

Then it came to him, Draco Malfoy, Potter had caused his capture and currently the boy was being held in Wizarding Youth Custody. None of his relatives could or would acknowledge him, he would make him an offer he couldn't refuse.

**Auror Headquarters Canteen.**

Aurors Tonks and Jones had just finished a nightshift, the two women had grown closer through their joint attacks on Vernon and had met to discuss future tactics.

Tonks started the conversation, "Hestia, why did you start on Dursley? I mean it's not like you to be vindictive and you don't really know Harry that well."

Hestia took a mouthful of her coffee, swallowed it, and sighed. "It goes back to when I was a firstie, I was sitting in a compartment of the Express, feeling sorry for myself, missing my mum, dad and my little brother, tears were starting to trickle down my cheeks when this beautiful red haired woman opened the door. It was Lily Evans on patrol as Head Girl, she took time to talk with me, and then took me down the train and introduced me to some other firsties. I was sorted into Ravenclaw and she was a Gryff, but all year she took time to speak to me, and even helped me with some of my studies. I owe her big time, that and my first year crush was her boyfriend, James Potter. He knew, but didn't tease me, or see me as a nuisance when I went over to speak to Lily, in fact he ended up calling me little sis. Why did you join me?"

"You know Sirius Black was Harry's Godfather?"

Hestia nodded.

"Well he was also my mum's cousin. When I was growing up he was the only member of the family who visited us. He was more like my cousin than my mum's. I always wanted a little brother or sister, but for some reason I was an only child. After Harry was born, Sirius used to take me to visit Lily and James, and when Harry was big enough to play on the floor, I played with him and read him stories. I sort of adopted him as my little brother. I was heartbroken when Lily and James died and Harry disappeared. I knew Sirius couldn't have done anything to harm them, but no one listens to a seven-year-old. I became an Auror to find proof of Sirius' innocence, and then last year I met Harry again. When I saw how his so-called family had treated him, I decided that I'd make it up to him some day."

With that they got back to discussing the fall of Vernon Dursley.

**Ministry of Magic: Youth Custody Department.**

Dumbledore strode into the Youth Custody Wing of the Auror's holding cells like he owned the place. In his role as Head of the Wizengamot, he was entitled to inspect any Department within the Ministry of Magic, although he rarely did. He normally left such menial tasks to others.

As he was trying to persuade the Custody Officer into letting him take personal custody of Draco No-Name, he didn't notice the Janitor slip out.

Director of Law Enforcement Amelia Bones was disturbed from the paperwork she was perusing, by an interdepartmental memo that had just flown itself onto her desk. The gold coloured paper told her it was from her counterpart in the Department of Mysteries. Amelia was normally quite placid, but could go from witch to bitch in less time than it took to say it. Dumbledore was trying to free a Death Eater, a very junior one maybe, but still a Death Eater.

She had never believed all the claims of _'I was under the Imperius,' _that so many captured Death Eaters had made after Voldemort had disappeared the first time. She had fought them too often and had seen the raw hatred in their eyes, not the dazed and confused look that someone under the Imperius had.

She made the trip down to the cells and stood quietly watching Dumbledore, her anger slowly growing as he tried to circumvent proper procedure.

"But, Officer Crabtree, he is still a minor, I'll take him back to Hogwarts and ensure his safety there, he won't have access to a wand, I'll get Mr. Filch to train him as a caretaker."

"Professor Dumbledore," she said quietly, "Please come to my office."

He turned and shook his head at her.

"Okay, let me put it another way. Come to my office NOW!" she shouted the last word causing items on the desk to rattle as she thumped her hand down to emphasise her point.

Knowing he couldn't argue with her in front of her subordinates, Dumbledore reluctantly followed her out of the cell block.

**Bones' Office.**

As they entered her office Amelia Bones gestured to a seat and took her place behind her desk. She sent her secretary on a meaningless errand and cast a silencing charm on her room and then she started.

"What the hell do you think you were doing, Dumbledore?" she asked, barely managing to remain civil. "That young man has been found guilty of attempted murder due to the curse he used, he's not here for stealing apples. He was questioned under Veritaserum and confessed to having taken the Dark Mark willingly. He has also admitted that he was trying to murder Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. He was found guilty by a panel of Judges this morning, and he will be sentenced to Azkaban tomorrow, he will be given a life term."

"Amelia, I am distantly related to him, his grandfather's third cousin twice removed was my cousin's aunty's husband's grandmother, I wanted to claim custody and give him a family name again."

"Go ahead, Dumbledore, but he still goes to Azkaban for life. The only difference it makes is that as his Head of House, you will have to pay the compensation awarded to Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, her parents, Jamie Henderson (the witch injured by falling masonry) and Gringotts. It comes to a total of around two hundred and fifty thousand Galleons. Of course there are several other claims for psychological trauma from those who witnessed the attack. Some of them are spurious but we think the claims that will be approved will be assessed at around three hundred thousand Galleons in total. Are you still willing to claim custody?"

"You do realise that the compensation claims are what is stopping anyone from offering Guardianship? You do know that once the compensation is paid that a closer relative can claim custody from you?"

"Em, er, I think I'll pass, see if anyone closer will take him into their family." Said Dumbledore as he visibly deflated, he had seen the public notice pertaining to Draco's trial but had only skimmed it as he had been too busy trying to find Potter.

If only he'd thought about it sooner, he could have influenced the outcome. He would have to find another fool, er, student to manipulate. With a rather hurried goodbye he left the Ministry and headed back to Hogwarts.

**Dumbledore's Office.**

Dumbledore sat at his desk looking at the scrying instruments in front of him, they had been tuned to the charms he had cast on the Potter brat, now they were silent. He took out the School Roll and flicked it open at the page for the current members of Gryffindor House, he needed someone to spy on Potter for him.

He quickly dismissed the seventh years, they were loyal to their House and their former star Quidditch player, Potter's dorm mates were also out, if Weasley hadn't inherited from Sirius he might have been able to use him. Thomas was too busy chasing anything in a skirt, Finnegan was too interested in getting drunk and Longbottom was as loyal as a Hufflepuff.

The Gryffindor girls stood as one to protect each other's interests, any single male was fair game, but any male attached to one of them was protected by all, it was the first thing the Gryffindor first year girls were taught.

He looked down the list and there he was, Colin Creevey, the-boy-who-photographed. Creevey was perfect, he worshipped the ground that Potter walked on and had been known to take pictures of it, he wasn't too bright and was certainly naïve enough to accept anything his Headmaster said. His brother Dennis could be used as well as he also worshipped Potter, now he only needed to work out how to get to them.

All this time Dumbledore wasn't aware he had been discussing his plans out loud and in front of the portraits of ex-Headmasters. One in particular had been taking great interest in the one-sided conversation, Phineas Nigellus. The portraits may be charmed to be loyal to the current Headmaster of Hogwarts, but as a Black, family came first and the Potter boy was now family.

**Potter Manor.**

Harry and Hermione had been released from their training schedule, the Unspeakables had passed them out as 'Probies', they had two weeks left before school started and planned on spending as much time as they could relaxing at the house on St. Kitts. They had invited Ron and Ginny to join them, but as they now had spare cash, the Weasley family had decided to visit Charlie at the Dragon Reserve.

As they sat in the dining room having breakfast, Hermione remembered that she hadn't been to inspect the books that Sirius had left her. Now this may sound strange, a book lover forgetting books, but she'd had so many other books to read due to her training, her new library had slipped her mind.

"Harry, we haven't been to Grimmauld to pick up my books, can we do it today?"

"Sure, we need to look the house over and decide what we're going to do with it anyway. There isn't a Potter house in London, so it might be worthwhile doing it up and keeping it on just for that reason alone."

"Yeah, good idea, lets take Ceri with us, he'll know what needs done."

**12 Grimmauld Place.**

Using the programmable Portkey, Harry, Hermione and Ceri arrived in the entrance hall of 12 Grimmauld Place, immediately Mrs. Black's portrait started screaming at Hermione. "FILTHY MUD" was as far as it got before Harry cast an _'Incendio' _at it, the paint started to burn, then the canvas and finally the frame. Soon all that was left was a scorch mark on the wall.

The three companions walked round the building, even Harry felt a pang of sorrow when they found the shrivelled up corpse of Kreacher. On Harry's orders Kreacher was buried in the garden with the elf heads from the wall.

When Harry entered the room he and Ron had shared he was surprised to see Phineas Nigellus smiling down on him. Sirius had told him that Phineas had been the most hated of all Hogwarts' Headmasters, and from the little interaction he'd had with the portrait he could understand why.

"Well then, Potter," the portrait said. "Sirius made you his heir?"

"Yes, but I'd rather have him here than what he left me."

"I can understand that, but I've important information for you. Dumbledore is planning on using the Creeveys to spy on you, he is just trying to work out how to get them on his side."

"Thank you, but I thought the portraits in Dumbledore's office were charmed to be loyal to him?"

"Oh we are, but I am a Black, family loyalty comes first. Take this portrait with you to Hogwarts and I'll keep you informed of his schemes."

"Okay, but I'll shrink it to miniature size and Charm it so it looks like a portrait of Sirius, that should be enough to disguise it from prying eyes."

"Good thinking, Potter, are you sure you're not a Slytherin?"

"I could have been, but for Narcissa's son and Dumbledore's manipulations, I just let that side out to play a bit more often now."

"Well done, my boy, I'll see you at Hogwarts."

While the conversation had been going on, Ceri had summoned some of the Potter elves and they were busy surveying the house. It would take some work to clean the house, but thanks to Molly's previous efforts it wouldn't be too difficult.

When she entered the library Hermione's jaw dropped, it was huge. Unfortunately it was also dull, the last place that you would want to sit and read. There was also a bad atmosphere about it, she could feel the evil emanating from some of the books. She turned and left with Harry on her heels, pausing only to cast the strongest locking charm she knew on the door.

"Harry, can you get Bill Weasley to check the library before we go back in there? Something's just not right about it."

"Yeah, I now what you mean, I expected Madam Pince's evil twin to appear."

From downstairs they heard the 'pops' of people Apparating in, drawing their wands they crept downstairs only to see Professor Dumbledore and members of the Order of the Phoenix arrive.

"What are you doing here?" Harry and Dumbledore spoke as one.

"I own this house," stated Harry "What are you doing here?"

"Sirius granted us permission to use it" began Dumbledore.

"Sirius is dead" interjected Harry. "I am the owner and you don't have _my _permission to be here. Leave now before I send for the Aurors."

"The Aurors are here," growled Shacklebolt as he pushed himself forward. "And we're not leaving for a little shit like you."

"We'll see about that," replied Harry. "And that's Lord Little Shit to you, Shacklebolt"

Shacklebolt started to draw his wand, but before it cleared his holster he found himself flat on his back bleeding profusely from his nose. Harry had got him with a roundhouse kick. Arthur and Molly Weasley moved over to stand beside Harry as did Remus Lupin, Hestia Jones and Tonks. Moody stood beside Dumbledore as did Mundungus Fletcher and Professors Snape and McGonagall. Moody sent them hand signals to let them know he was keeping his cover.

Unseen by Dumbledore, Hermione had gone into the kitchen and placed a voice call to the Aurors office asking them to attend an unlawful entry.

Several 'pops' later and four more Aurors had arrived. They separated the groups, one lot being taken to the kitchen and the rest to the sitting room.

**The Kitchen.**

After extricating himself from Molly's embrace, Harry called for Ceri and the house-elf supplied everyone with the beverage of his or her choice. Those in the sitting room were supplied with water.

One of the Aurors spoke. "Lord Potter, we meet again"

Harry looked puzzled and then recognised him as the Auror who had arrested Malfoy.

"Now, what is the problem?"

Before Harry could answer Tonks spoke. "This used to be Sirius Black's house, he hid out here for the last year and allowed Dumbledore to use it as the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. After Sirius died, Harry inherited it, Dumbledore said that Harry had given us permission to still use it. When we arrived today, Harry was here and was shocked to see us."

"Words were exchanged between Lord Potter and Dumbledore and we were asked to leave. Dumbledore refused to leave and Lord Potter said he was going to call the Aurors. Shacklebolt insulted Lord Potter and started to draw his wand, Lord Potter disarmed him using a technique from Muggle Martial Arts, the group split into the two factions you see just before you arrived."

Everyone confirmed Tonks' tale.

**The Sitting Room.**

"What happened here?" asked Auror Smith.

Dumbledore spoke. "There has been a slight misunderstanding, the previous owner allowed us to use this house for meetings of our Magical Creatures Spotting Club. He must have forgotten to inform his Godson of the arrangement."

"Cut the crap, Dumbledore" Smith responded, "We know you lot are the Order of the Phoenix, why is Shacklebolt injured, and why did we get an emergency Floo call from Lord Potter's fiancée?"

Snape spoke. "Potter attacked Shacklebolt with for no reason, he's a hothead, always acts before thinking. Professor Dumbledore told us that he'd given permission for us to use the house."

"Bullshit!" growled Moody. "Shacklebolt misused his authority, then he insulted Potter. Potter beat him to the draw and kicked him, you arrived before anything else could happen."

"Thank you, Moody, that sounds more plausible than anything else I've heard. I'm going to speak to Lord Potter and my colleagues, stay put until I return, oh, and somebody heal Shacklebolt's nose."

Before anyone else could intervene Moody cast the Healing spell, he didn't use the one that would mend a bone perfectly, but used the field version. Shacklebolt would have to put up with a crooked nose for the next six months until a Healer could safely re-break and reset it.

**The Kitchen.**

The Aurors discussed the interviews they had conducted and came to the same conclusion. Dumbledore had assumed that he could use the house and hadn't bothered to ask the new owner. Shacklebolt had acted in haste (again, they all knew his record) and had been bested by Lord Potter. All they needed to know now was what Potter wanted to do, so they asked him.

"I want Dumbledore and his cronies out, I'm not pressing any charges but they need to take anything they have here and leave."

**The Sitting Room.**

The four Aurors entered the sitting room and looked at Dumbledore and his companions.

"Lord Potter has given you one hour to remove any items belonging to your club. After that if any of you remain in this house, you will be arrested for breaking and entering. If any of you return to this house without his permission, you will be arrested. If any of you don't agree to his terms you will be arrested."

An hour later Harry and Hermione sat at the kitchen table reading a note Moody had slipped to him.

'Potter, one of the Aurors said the Floo call came from your fiancée, congratulations you sly bugger, but be careful, someone's going to tell the Prophet.'

Hermione's face fell, the Duty Operator had insisted on knowing her relationship to the owner of the property as per the rules of her office. Their secret was out.

Harry slipped his arm round her shoulder and pulled her in close. "Don't worry, babe, it was going to get out sooner or later, now we just have to be extra careful."

"Harry, what are you going to do about Colin and Dennis?"

"We'll let them spy, we'll just make sure that any information they get is flawed. I would consider turning them and making them spy for us, but I don't think either of them is bright enough be a good double agent. If we out them as spies, Dumbledore would find a way to put someone else in their place, we'll let him think the Creeveys are doing a good job."


	14. Preparing for First Term

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other canon characters belong to JKR I'm only having some fun

Chapter 14: Preparing For First Term

**Dumbledore**

Colin and Dennis Creevey, founder and founders brother (and only members) of the All Male Harry Potter Fan Club (Unofficial), were most surprised when they received an Owl from Hogwarts. They had already received their booklists and had purchased what was required.

They removed the scroll of parchment as Hagrid had shown them in Care of Magical Creatures, broke the seal and read.

_Dear Mr. and Mr. Creevey,_

_I would like to meet with both of you and discuss a very important job I need you to do this coming school year. If you are interested please send your reply with this owl and I will come and talk with you tomorrow at ten a.m._

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster Hogwarts…..etc._

The two young men looked at each other and quickly wrote a reply.

_Dear Headmaster,_

_We would be very happy to help you. We will meet you in the park near our home tomorrow at ten._

_Colin & Dennis._

They carefully tied the note to the owl's leg and sent it on it's way, not really noticing that the owl had left each of them a present in it's disgust at not even being offered a drink of water.

The next morning found Dumbledore in his best Muggle outfit, a WWII sailor's uniform, sitting talking to the Creevey brothers in their local park. He explained to them that in order to confuse Voldemort and the Death Eaters, that Harry would be pretending that he had fallen out with him. To make sure they could keep in touch without anyone knowing it would be Colin and Dennis' job to listen into Harry's conversations and report them back to Dumbledore.

To aid them in their task Dumbledore gave them several Extendable Ears and a new Wizarding Camera each so they could photograph what Harry was doing.

Unfortunately for Dumbledore, a local do-gooder had seen the strangely dressed man talking to two young boys and giving them gifts. She reached into her handbag and used her mobile phone to contact the Police. She was such a good citizen that she had their number on speed-dial.

As the three parted, Dumbledore saw the Police Officers enter through the park gate, he thought nothing of it until he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a voice saying.

"Excuse me, sir, but could you please come with me until I ask you some questions?"

His mind was made up for him when another Officer with a large German Shepherd dog joined the party. He accompanied the Officers back to the Patrol Car and sat in the back as requested. Surreptitiously he drew his wand and Obliviated the last five minutes of memory from the two constables and quietly Apparated away.

Watching from the bushes a bearded man in a sailor suit heaved a sigh of relief, 'Jonah' as the local paedophile was known had thought he had been caught. He knew his luck couldn't last forever so two days later he quietly moved to another town.

**The Weasleys.**

Arthur, Molly, Ron and Ginny had had a wonderful time in Rumania visiting Charlie at the Dragon Reserve, they had been shown Norbert who had grown into a magnificent example of his breed. He only had one flaw, if he smelt tea or toast he whined like a puppy until he got some. He was also known to track the giant shadows cast by the keepers as the sun set.

Ron and Ginny were happy that for the first time they would be going back to school with new books and robes, Ginny had been bought a new broom and was set to try out for one of the vacant Chaser spots on the Quidditch team, she was an excellent flyer and had a love of the game, she had learned to talk Quidditch so she wouldn't be left out of her brother's conversations. Unlike Ron however, she liked to follow a team that could win games and followed the Holyhead Harpies, an all female team who held their own in the Professional Quidditch League.

Arthur and Molly had done as requested by Sirius and had remodelled their house, but only on the inside, never people to be ostentatious they left the outside the same but with the judicious use of charms had extended the inside, hoping one day to fill the space with visiting grandchildren.

**Snape.**

What passed for a smile was pasted across Severus Snape's pallid face, he had finally got the job he was after.

**_Flashback_**

Albus Dumbledore's head appeared in the fireplace of Snape's holiday cottage, "Severus, dear boy, I have been unable to get someone to fill the Defence Professor's post this year, would you be willing to take it? I can easily get another Potion's Professor, not one of your standard of course, but a few of the people I've spoken to have expressed an interest."

_**End Flashback**_

After giving the Headmaster an affirmative answer he rubbed his hands with glee (he kept a pot handy for such occasions)

_'Now,' _he thought, _'I'll be able to show that spoiled brat up for the charlatan he is, best Defence O.W.L. score ever, no way, Draco says the teachers are biased."_

He was so happy at the thought that he forgot that three out of the five Defence Professors had literally tried to kill Harry, one had been an incompetent con-merchant and only Lupin actually had had time for him.

Snape planned to humiliate Harry in particular and the Gryffindors in general by showing them up in class, and planned his tactics accordingly.

**Minerva McGonagall.**

The Deputy Headmistress had sent another letter to Harry and Hermione, she had expressed her regret that they had turned down the prefect positions and invited them to meet with her as soon as practical after the start of term to discuss their reasons. She also let Harry know that Professor Snape wasn't going to be teaching Potions and that the replacement Professor only required an EE to progress into his N.E.W.T class, along with a note of the required text for the year.

She also promised that she wouldn't let Snape bully non-Slytherins and use her position to check the fairness of all points deducted and awarded by the Slytherin Head of House. She also vowed to watch the Headmaster very closely.

**Harry and Hermione.**

Harry and Hermione had received the letter from Professor McGonagall and had found it quite amusing, Argus Filch had already informed them of Snape's change of job but hadn't known who the new Potions Professor would be. When Harry read the name a smile broke across his face, he knew this man well, after all Nobel had been one of their Potions Instructors while they trained with the Unspeakables, it looked like Newell planned to put to rights the lack of decent Potion Brewers available in Wizarding Britain.

Other than a brief trip to pick up their course books and to buy new school robes, they had spent their time at the house on St. Kitts, both were nicely bronzed and their dorm-mates would find it impossible to find tan-lines.

On their trip to Diagon Alley they had made a side trip to Gringotts where Remus Lupin had spent almost every day trawling through the Potter Trust and the Black Family Holdings. He had quietly offloaded some of shares that the Blacks had held in some less than reputable businesses, a few hundred at a time to keep the prices from dropping and invested the money in some of the businesses that the Potter Trust held an interest in.

The one interesting piece of information that he had passed on to Harry was that between the two families he now owned forty-nine percent of The Daily Prophet, no other single investor owned anywhere near as many shares. Harry organised a visit to the Prophet Office, telling them he was willing to give an exclusive interview to the Editor-In-Chief.

**The Prophet.**

Harry and Hermione swept into the Prophet's Office like they owned the place, and were shown straight into the Editors Office. The editor (Mr. Wobblepike) stood up and shook their hands in welcome.

"Mr. Potter," he started "What a great privilege to meet you, I'm glad you want to give another interview. Now do you want Rita to write it up? She says she's a good friend of yours."

That was the almost the last coherent sentence he spoke until Harry had finished.

"Mr. Wobblepike, do you know who the majority shareholders in the Prophet are?"

He nodded and answered, "The Potter Family Trust and the Black Family"

"Did you know that I inherited the Black Family Fortune and that I am the Head of the Potter Family?"

Wobblepike shook his head and his face began to pale as what Harry had said sunk in.

Harry stared into the man's eyes and could see the fear building. He spoke very quietly but firmly, his voice filled with menace.

"If your nasty little paper publishes one negative word about me, or my friends, I will instruct my advisers to sell every share I own in the Prophet, not a few at a time but all of them will become available on the same day. I'm sure you will be aware that this will cause a run on the shares and that the value of the Prophet will plummet. Do you understand me?"

Wobblepike gave the slightest of nods.

"Right, I expect a full apology for the way you treated me last year printed on the front page of tomorrow's edition, further, if Rita starts using her 'special quill' against anyone, or her Animagus ability to snoop on people, I will sell my shares and then sue The Prophet and her for the articles she wrote by spying on me in my fourth year. Give her something constructive to do, like writing a good housekeeping column. Also tell her that any beetle I see is going to be squashed."

With that said they swept out of the office and Portkeyed back to Potter Manor.

**Voldemort.**

Voldemort was cursing any Death Eater that came within his presence, not only had Lucius Malfoy been captured and sent to Azkaban, but his mostly worthless son had joined him, and all because he was jealous of the Potter brat. He was beginning to seriously doubt the truth of what Malfoy Jr. had told his father about Potter, from what he had heard about the attack, Jr. owed his life to the Aurors that had turned up.

He stopped his musing and shouted "NOTT, GET YOUR WORTHLESS HIDE IN HERE!"

Nott entered and bowed low and kissed the hem of his Master's robes.

"How can I be of assistance, my Lord?"

"Bring your son before me tonight, he will take over from young Malfoy at Hogwarts, he will not be marked, as the Old Fool would detect it."

Several hours later the young Slytherin knelt before the Dark Lord. "Master Nott, do you believe in my cause."

"Yes, my Lord," he replied nervously.

Voldemort scanned the young man's thoughts with Legilimency and confirmed that he had been indoctrinated with the creed of the Death Eaters.

"You tell the truth, young Theo, you will be my main man among the students of Hogwarts. You will watch Potter and Dumbledore and report to your father. Crabbe and Goyle Jr. will help you. If you want a woman, Pansy Parkinson will fulfil your needs."

"Er, my Lord, I'd rather not rely on Crabbe and Goyle, neither of them can be trusted to do as they are told, if they hang around me, Potter will know that I've replaced Draco No-Name, as for Parkinson, I wouldn't touch her with someone else's. Daphne Greengrass meets my needs nicely. Blaise Zabini will back me up."

"Ah, someone with intelligence, I'll set Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle to be the obvious Death Eater followers, you and Zabini can work in the shadows like true Slytherins. Oh, and by the way, _'Crucio'._" He held the pain curse on the young man for ten seconds. "Do not assume to correct me again, learn your place, Nott."

As the pain died, Theo Nott filed the lesson he had learned and promised himself that he would never be subjected to the Dark Lord's curse again, little did he know that the only thing that was consistent in his new Master's service was being cursed, no matter what you said.

Through the pain he managed to learn the obscuring charms he would use on the letters he would send to his father, _'Well'_ he thought, _'there's nothing like the promise of a little pain to help you learn not to fail.'_

**Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle.**

The Slytherin Trio were not told of their mission by the Dark Lord, their fathers had been told to tell their offspring what they were to do. Crabbe and Goyle were only returning to Hogwarts to keep them off the streets for another two years, they were entered for three N.E.W.T.s each, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination, the only subjects that had no need of an O.W.L. to gain entry. They were given their instructions, "Do what Pansy tells you."

Pansy however was quite clever, in class she had always under-performed to ensure that she didn't show up Malfoy, but she was no more subtle than he was. Her instructions were, "Goad Potter and his friends, disrupt them and report back their reactions. Get Crabbe and Goyle to bully anyone not from Slytherin, but make sure they don't get expelled, Snape will help you."

**On The Hogwarts Express.**

The first of September rolled round, Harry and Hermione were quite tired when they got up as they had made love well into the night, knowing that it might be difficult to find time to spend together during their time at school. While they would be able to walk around holding hands, any other PDA's (Public Displays of Affection) would be frowned on and they didn't want to give Snape a legitimate excuse to take House Points.

As they had packed the night before, they were able to have a relaxed breakfast, enjoying the company of their parents, Harry had progressed to calling Roger and Jill mum and dad, it seemed natural as they had accepted him into their family. They said their goodbyes and the teens Portkeyed to Gringotts by prior arrangement with Griphook.

Remus met up with them and escorted them to Kings Cross where they boarded the express with thirty minutes to spare. The two of them enjoyed watching their fellow students rush to get on the train on time. Ron and Ginny were last to board the train (as usual).

The Weasleys were surprised to see that Harry and Hermione weren't wearing Prefect Badges, they had assumed that when Ron had lost his badge that Harry would step into the vacant slot. The fact that Hermione would voluntarily give up her badge hadn't even crossed their minds.

"Well" said Ron, "No Malfoy this year, things are looking up. Are you back on the Quidditch team this year, Harry?"

"No, according to Dumbledore only Umbridge can lift my ban, and as she's currently sitting in Azkaban waiting to go on trial, I don't think she's likely to do it, especially as I put her there."

"So, Ginny" he continued, "Looks like you're still the Gryffindor Seeker, if you want I'll see if McGonagall will let me help you train, if we can find my Firebolt that is."

"Thanks, Harry" she replied "That would be great even if you can't find your broom you might be able to help the team by watching from the stands. Do you know who the new Captain will be?"

"Hopefully Ron, after all who else knows more about strategy and tactics? McGonagall will tell us soon, we really need to get new Beaters unless Kirke and Sloper have improved, although I've got some ideas to help them. if they're willing to try."

Just then they had their first interruption of the journey, the Creeveys. "Hi, Harry," they said in unison as they bounced into the compartment. "didyouhaveagoodsummer," the rest of their speech ran together in a jumble of words.

Hermione looked Colin in the eye and Harry did the same with Dennis, after ten seconds they looked at each other and gave the slightest of nods.

"Guys," said Harry. "If you want us to answer you need to slow down, we can't make out what you're saying."

The two stopped talking and Colin started. "Sorry, Harry, did you have a good summer? I did, Dennis and I got a new camera each, isn't that great? Eh, Harry? Now we can take more photos…."

The four friends tuned out the hyperactive boys, Harry thought that if he didn't know that it was impossible, that he would have thought the two boys had house-elf DNA in them.

By hearing non-committal noises at approximately the right time the Creeveys were convinced that they had had an interesting conversation with Harry, and went off to compose their first report for Dumbledore.

After they had eaten their fill from the food trolley, they had their second interruption, they had actually wondered if without Malfoy that the usual Slytherin visit would happen, but here it came.

Pansy Parkinson entered with Crabbe and Goyle in tow, "Well then, what have we here? Potty, the Mudblood, Weasel and Weaslette…"

Her speech continued but no one responded. When she finished Harry replied.

"I see you've taken over Malfoy's scriptwriter, Parkinson, and his shadows, be very careful, you know what happened to him, is he enjoying visiting his daddy?"

"Why you…" she started as she tried to draw her wand, only to find herself with Harry's wand resting against her nose. Crabbe and Goyle hadn't even got the chance to draw theirs, Ron and Hermione had each of them covered. The three Slytherins turned round and left.

"Well that was interesting," said Harry. "Now we know who's taken over from Malfoy, but just to be on the safe side watch yourselves with the other Slytherins too. You'd think that after Malfoy they'd be more subtle."

Out in the corridor, Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini watched the interaction between the two groups with interest. As long as Parkinson and company remained so obvious Nott realised his job would be easy. Potter would be watching them and he'd be watching everyone.

Eventually the journey came to it's end and the train drew into Hogsmeade Station, they left their luggage as usual and made their way to the Thestral drawn carriages, pausing only to greet Hagrid as he rounded up the new first-years.

"Were we really that small and scared?" Harry asked his friends as they got into the carriages.

"I don't know about scared," replied Ron, "I was terrified, Fred and George had me convinced I had to wrestle a Troll, they even had a picture to prove it. What I didn't know was that they had faked it. Percy just said nothing and Bill and Charlie only sighed and wished me luck."

"I just hoped that I would be Sorted." Said Harry. "I was convinced that I would be rejected and have to go back to the Dursleys."

The conversation ended as the carriages pulled up to the front doors of Hogwarts. Standing in the entrance hall talking to Pansy and her shadows was Snape.

"POTTER, GRANGER, WEASLEY" he bellowed. "Fifty points each from Gryffindor for drawing your wands on fellow students."

"Professor Snape, how many points have you taken from your Slytherins for drawing their wands on us?"

"Are you calling my students liars?"

"Yes, sir, oh and by the way, you can't take points, term hasn't started, and doesn't officially start until the Headmaster says _'Let the feast begin', _I may not be a prefect but I was sent a badge and the School Rule Book, and I studied it."

"Fifty more points for being disrespectful to a Professor, and a week's detention with me, starting tomorrow."

"I don't think so, sir, I have been nothing but respectful to you, and" he said pointing round, "I think most of these students will agree with me."

Snape looked round, almost every student from second to seventh year had witnessed the discussion. The only ones he could rely on backing him up were his Slytherins.

"Okay, Potter, no detention but the points removal stands."

Cho Chang spoke up. "I don't think so, sir, Mr. Potter is correct, and as Head Girl, I'll support any complaint he makes, and if he doesn't make a complaint, I will, and I'll get every student here to sign it."

Snape tried to contain his anger, but when he couldn't, he turned and swept into the Great Hall with the students trailing behind him.

From a hidden door into the small anteroom where the first-years waited to be taken in to be Sorted, Minerva McGonagall had watched the confrontation with interest, this was a new Harry Potter, the boy she had known for five years would have reacted by getting into a shouting match with Snape, she was truly proud of him and really regretted that he hadn't accepted the Prefect badge.

**Staff Meeting.**

The Welcoming Feast was over, and the Hogwarts' staff met in Dumbledore's office for their traditional start of year meeting. After the Headmaster's opening remarks he asked if anyone had anything to say.

Snape began. "Potter has returned even more arrogant than he was last year, he had the nerve to tell me I couldn't remove points from him."

"And, Severus, he was correct" interjected McGonagall, "I watched the whole incident, you can't take points for something that happened on the train, and he certainly wasn't disrespectful to you. I'll be watching you carefully, Professor, I have looked back over the points deducted points awarded ratio for the past five years, you have awarded more points to your own House than any other Professor, and removed more points from Gryffindor than any other Professor. No one else has been as biased as you. I mean, twenty points off for breathing too loudly, that is ridiculous."

At the shocked look on Snape's face she quietly said, "Did you forget that all point deductions are recorded in the book, or did you think that no one checked it? Be aware, I'll check it daily."

"Now, Minerva," said Dumbledore, "You know Severus has to favour the Slytherins to keep his cover with his former Death Eater colleagues, it wouldn't do for him to be seen to favour non-Slytherins"

"Nonsense, Albus." Said Sprout. "He is nasty and petty minded, you know we all back up our colleagues in front of the students, but I'll be joining Minerva in monitoring the House Points this year. Maybe things will be fairer, although with Gryffindor winning in spite of Severus' actions I'll hate to see the outcome of the race for the House Cup."

Seeing his grip on the staff group begin to slip, Dumbledore quickly drew the meeting to a close, silently he cursed Harry as the cause of the disruption. He really needed to get something on him quickly, or he'd never regain control.


	15. Classes Begin

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other canon characters belong to JKR I'm only having some fun

Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review my story and encourage me. Now on with the tale.

**Chapter 15 Classes Begin.**

**Gryffindor Common Room**

As the Staff were meeting in Dumbledore's office, the Lion's Den (officially the Gryffindor Common Room), was in an uproar, Harry had had his back slapped so many times he could feel his muscles begin to protest, everyone from second to seventh year wanted to congratulate him on the way he had stood up to Snape. The first years had been told some highly colourful (but fairly accurate) tales of Harry's adventures at Hogwarts and some of the Muggleborn were starting to wonder if they'd made the right decision in saying yes to their invitation to attend Hogwarts.

The Creevey brother's hero-worship of Harry was noticed by the first year boys, who on the whole found it to be a bit strange, that and a mishearing of them being introduced, led to Colin and Dennis being nicknamed the Creepy brothers, when one of the older students overheard the first years talking about them.

In all the hubbub Harry and Hermione had spotted a first year girl sitting in a corner on her own, she looked terrified by all that was going on around her, they slipped from the group and went over to sit by her.

"Hi, I'm Hermione and this is Harry." She made the introductions. "What's your name?"

The girl blushed deeply and spoke hesitantly. "I'm Fay, eh, I'm new here."

"Yes, we know" said Harry. "We were new here once too, it seems a long time ago now. I was really scared when I came here, I didn't know anything about magic, or Hogwarts when I came."

"But, but, but you're Harry Potter, everyone says you're very brave and a powerful wizard and that you can do anything."

"Well, maybe not anything, but I know lots of magic now, but when I first came here I was a scared little boy. All I had ever done was some accidental magic, and my guardians punished me for it."

"I don't know if I'll be able to learn anything. Some of the people on the train said I was a stupid Mudblood and stupid Mudbloods didn't deserve to learn magic and that I'd be better off not coming to Hogwarts. They said the Dark Lord would get me."

At this point Fay started to cry, big tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

Harry pulled her onto his knee and let the little girl cry while he cuddled her, telling her not to worry and told her to tell him or Hermione if anyone called her a Mudblood again. Hermione meanwhile had gone up to her dorm and picked a sleeping Crookshanks off her bed and went back downstairs.

"Fay," she asked, "Did you bring a pet with you?"

"No, mummy is allergic to animal hair and feathers, so I couldn't get a cat or an owl."

"Well this is my cat, his name is Crookshanks, I've told him to sleep on your bed tonight to keep you company, if you want to speak to me, tell him to come and get me."

"He's lovely." Said Fay as she petted the half-Kneazle, "Will he really understand me if I ask him to get you?"

Crookshanks purred and moved his head until Fay was stroking the bit he wanted stroked and then settled himself on her knee.

"Yes," said Hermione "He is a special type of cat called a Kneazle, well actually a half-Kneazle and he will understand what you say to him."

Just then the prefects announced it was bedtime for the first and second years. Harry gave Fay another hug and said he would see her in the morning. The next thing he knew was that another first year girl had hugged him followed by another and before he knew it all the first and second year girls had hugged him goodnight.

Lavender Brown walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Harry, if I cry because I'm homesick, will you give me a hug too?" she asked trying but failing to keep a straight face and humour from her voice.

"Only with Hermione's permission and if you sign a disclaimer." Replied Harry.

Lavender mock pouted, "She'll never give permission, I wish I was a firstie again" she said and stamped her feet in a mock tantrum.

Ever with an eye for an opportunity, Dean spoke up. "I'll hug you anytime you want." and raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Oooh, I might just take you up on that" she flirted back.

Some of the boys looked at each other and very soon after bets were being taken as to which one of them would seduce the other first, rumours of the active 'social' life they both were supposed to lead were rife round the school.

Colin and Dennis had watched Harry comfort the first year girl and had both been extremely jealous, and had cursed the fact that they were male and too old to have been included in the hugs. They had however taken photos of the hugging session.

Harry had been aware of the camera flashes and had planned on dealing with it. When Colin and Dennis wandered off to their new darkroom he told Hermione about what had happened.

**First year girls dorm.**

Fay suddenly found that the other four girls in the room wanted to speak to her, they wanted to know about Crookshanks, who was basking in the attention of the five young witches, but most of all they wanted to know about Harry Potter.

Fay didn't say much, only that Harry had told her about how frightened he'd been on his first day at Hogwarts and that he'd hugged her when she'd cried. She got ready for bed and crawled beneath the covers, Crookshanks rumbling purr eased her and her new friends off to sleep.

**The Darkroom.**

As part of their spying deal, Dumbledore had organised a darkroom in Gryffindor Tower, all the Gryffs were welcome to use it, but the reality was, most of the other students preferred to send their film off to be developed.

The Creepys (sorry Creeveys) finished off printing their photos and hung them up to dry, they were thrilled by the results, each photo showed Harry giving one of the first or second years a goodnight hug. There were also several of him sitting comforting Fay.

Ten minutes after the Creeveys (sorry Creepys, no, I was right the first time) left, Harry and Hermione entered the room after checking it for detection wards. They had found one on the door, recognising the ward was one that would only pick up human forms, they had changed into their wolf forms and entered the room, immediately changing back to human.

They inspected all the photos and got to work, each one was permanently charmed to show Harry speaking to each first and second year girl, the hugs were edited out. They knew that Harry had done nothing against school rules, but also knew that the photos could be manipulated to cause trouble for him.

**Sixth year girls dorm.**

When Hermione entered her dorm she was confronted by her room-mates.

"Okay, Granger, spill the beans, what's he like"

Hermione just smiled as she walked over and started getting ready for bed. As she slipped her clothes off, she heard the other girls gasp as they saw no tan-lines and turned to them and said "Abso-bloody-lutely fantastic, and his tan matches mine."

She pulled on one of the silk nighties that Harry had bought her and said, "Goodnight, girls, sweet dreams"

Gradually her room-mates got ready for bed, all of them envious of her tan and her luck at snagging Harry Potter, but vowing to uphold the Gryffindor Girls code.

**First day.**

The next morning at 06:30, Harry was standing outside the main doors going through his limbering up exercises, at 06:45 he was running round the Quidditch Pitch, at 07:45 as he re-entered the main doors, he was confronted by Snape.

"Potter, fifty points off for being out of bounds"

"Excuse me, sir, but when was I out of bounds?"

"You were out of the Castle before breakfast."

"But, sir, I wasn't out of bounds, there is nothing in the rules that says I can't go running outside before breakfast, is there? I'll check with Professor McGonagall if you don't mind, if you're correct I'll accept my punishment."

"Oh forget it" snapped Snape and marched off with his robes billowing behind him.

_'I really need to learn how to do that'_ thought Harry as he hurried upstairs to shower before breakfast.

When he got back to the common room after his shower, he was surprised by the scene that met him, all the first year girls were waiting for him with Hermione.

Hermione gave him a quick cuddle and a peck on the cheek and whispered. "We may have created a monster."

Harry just smiled and asked Fay to introduce everyone to him. "This is Megan, Rose, Dilys and Gita, they're all new as well."

"Hi, I'm Harry and this is my girlfriend, Hermione." He looked down at Crookshanks who was weaving in and out of everyone's legs. "And the furball down there is Crookshanks, in case you haven't met him."

Before he had finished speaking Crookshanks had ran up his robes and cuffed him on the ear.

"As you can see he doesn't like being insulted, now who wants breakfast?"

Harry and Hermione led the girls down to the Great Hall for breakfast and they sat together at the table. If they had been looking round at the other tables they would have seen the jealous looks that the other first year girls (and a good proportion of the older ones) were sending the way of the first year Gryffindor girls.

A murmur of excitement passed through the room followed by the sound of flapping wings, the Owl Post had arrived. Hedwig swooped down and landed on Harry's shoulder, she had no mail, but as was her habit, had decided to pay her human a visit.

The five girls looked on in amazement as Hedwig preened at Harry's hair and nibbled on his ear. Harry fed her some bacon and let her drink some of his pumpkin juice.

Hermione spoke quietly. "This is Hedwig, girls, she's Harry's owl, and she's the smartest owl I've ever met. She used to turn up at my house when I had a letter to send to Harry, if Harry is writing a letter she shows up as he finishes it. Most post owls wait in the Owlery for you to go to them."

Hedwig seemed to puff herself out at Hermione's words of praise, Harry handed each girl an owl treat and told them how to feed them to Hedwig, who graciously accepted each one and softly nibbled the fingers of each girl.

Professor McGonagall watched the interaction between Harry, Hermione and the new Gryffindor girls and smiled wryly to herself. _"They may not be prefects but they're still doing the job" _she thought to herself, then putting on what she called her 'battle face' she went off to hand out the students timetables.

As she passed down the table handing out the timetables she whispered her thanks to Harry and Hermione as she passed them.

Then loudly enough for everyone sitting around them to hear said. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, please meet me in my office straight after breakfast." And with that strode back to the Head table.

**McGonagall's Office.**

Ten minutes later Harry and Hermione found themselves being invited to sit at the coffee table in Professor McGonagall's office and being offered a cup of tea. While Harry cast a silencing charm on the painting hanging on the wall, Hermione cast a detection charm on all the liquids in the tea service.

McGonagall stared at them but before she could speak Harry spoke first. "Ma'am, I'd like to apologise for our actions, but Professor Dumbledore has been trying to manipulate us all summer. He has tried to cast tracking charms on us and has sent members of the Order of the Phoenix to anywhere we have been reported to have been seen. It's made us a little cautious."

"Cautious, hmph, if I didn't know better I'd say you've been hanging around Mad-eye Moody, if either of you starts drinking out of a hipflask, but that's beside the point, why did you turn down the prefect's posts? They are yours by right, don't think I didn't notice you taking the first year girls under your wing, I expect the boys will have joined them by lunchtime."

Hermione answered. "Professor Dumbledore has treated both of us quite badly this summer, he more or less told me if I didn't break up with Harry, I'd never be Head Girl, his price was too high."

Harry continued. "I found out early this summer that he had placed me with the Dursleys against my parent's wishes, and that he'd known that Pettigrew was their Secret Keeper, not Sirius. He knew that Sirius was innocent and let him rot in Azkaban."

"He also withheld knowledge of my father's Will from me, only some ancient law prevented me from having him in front of the Wizengamot for breaching the terms of it. He also put his own place-men in charge of my Family Trust and tried to con me out of what Sirius left me."

Minerva McGonagall was not an easy lady to shock, over her eighty plus years she thought she'd seen it all, but to have the few remaining illusions she had about Dumbledore be torn down left her reeling, but still not sure about who to believe.

"Professor, as you know the memories in a Pensieve can't be altered, although they are subjective as they are from the point of view of the person sharing the memory. I would be happy to share my memories with you, but only if you take an oath not to share them with anyone without my permission."

"Let me think about it for a few days, Mr. Potter, I can see I'll need to use my Occlumency skills to hide the information you've given me."

Harry went as pale as a ghost, "You know Occlumency?"

Professor McGonagall nodded.

"Why didn't Dumbledore get you to teach me instead of Professor Snape?"

Minerva frowned, "Professor Snape was teaching you Occlumency, I thought he was giving you remedial potions?"

"That was a cover story they dreamt up to explain why I needed to visit Professor Snape in his classroom outwith class hours, all that happened was that Malfoy and company had something else to use as a weapon against me."

The conversation was drawn to a close as they heard the bell signalling the end of the period. Minerva certainly had plenty to think through as she made her way to her classroom for her first encounter with her first year class, Gryffindor/Slytherin, why oh why did Albus insist on pairing up these two Houses?

**Defence Classroom.**

As his first lesson of the year drew to a close, Professor Snape allowed himself a self-satisfied smile_, 'It has been a wonderful start,' _he thought to himself_ 'The fifth-year Gryffindor/Ravenclaw class, two Ravenclaw girls had fainted and the Creevey brat had pissed himself, at this rate I'll have all the first years passed out with fright.'_

He started planning for his next class, sixth year D.A.D.A., he had raised the bar trying to keep out as many students as possible by setting an entry standard of an Outstanding grade in O.W.L. Defence. He was highly disappointed to realise that a large proportion of the class came from the other three Houses, only Nott and Zabini had qualified from Slytherin. He was even more disappointed when he realised that a few others, none Slytherin, had achieved the necessary grade but had opted out of his class.

He watched as the students made their way into class, he was determined to bring the Potter brat down a peg or two right at the start of the year, so far it was 2 – 0 Potter, he would even that out a bit.

As Harry entered the class he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise, he saw, as if in slow motion, Snape draw his wand and start to fire a curse at him, he pushed Hermione one direction and rolled the other way watching as the curse flew out the door and ricocheted down the corridor. He heard a scream echoing through the castle and immediately exited the classroom to see what had happened.

Halfway down the corridor he found a third year Hufflepuff surrounded by some of his Housemates lying nursing a bleeding arm. He got two of them to escort their injured friend to the Hospital Wing and made his way back into the class, his wand tucked up the sleeve of his robe, ready for instant use.

"Potter, twenty points from Gryffindor and one night's detention with Mr. Filch for leaving a class without permission, and that one _is_ in the book" smirked Snape. "Oh and another twenty points off for your pathetic display of defensive technique."

"Now, everyone, what did Potter do wrong when I cast a curse at him?"

Hands flew up, but Snape was shocked, Granger's hand stayed down.

"Well, Ms. Granger, no words of wisdom to impart? Have we found something the Gryffindor know-it-all doesn't know the answer to? Speak up, girl."

"I don't think Harry was wrong in how he acted." She replied. "You fired a curse in our direction, he didn't know what it was or who it was aimed at and therefore couldn't guarantee shielding against it, so dodging it was the most effective defence."

Snape looked round and saw that apart from Nott and Zabini everyone seemed to be nodding in agreement with Granger.

"Well, let's see who's right, Potter, Nott, front and centre. Five minutes duelling, nothing that will cause permanent injury, Potter, no shields, dodging only. Nott, use shields."

The two boys faced off against each other, Nott with the archetypal Pureblood sneer on his face, Harry looked relaxed.

"After three, gentlemen, one, two,"

On two, Nott fired his first curse as he had been told to when he and Snape had planned what would happen the previous night. The plan was to probe Potter's skills to allow them to report back to their Master.

Harry's reflexes were razor sharp, during his training with the Unspeakables he had been expected to be prepared for curses, jinxes and hexes to be cast at him without warning and in the most innocent of settings. He reacted without hesitation and rolled out of the way coming back to his feet with his wand already moving as he cast his first spell. "Lumos Maximus" and aimed it at Nott's eyes.

Nott raised a Protego shield but the Lumos blasted through it but for some reason it was deflected away from his face at the last second. Sitting on the front row of the classroom Blaise Zabini felt the tip of a wand pressing against his neck.

"Drop it quietly, pretty boy" hissed Hermione "or you'll be the last of the Zabini line."

Blaise looked round, what he thought was Granger's wand was being held by what's her name? Braun? No, Brown, and Granger's wand was pointing between his legs. Discretion being the best part of valour he dropped his wand to the floor, he heard a snapping sound and heard Longbottom say "Oops, clumsy me, I'm sure some Spellotape will fix it."

Meanwhile Harry continued to dodge increasingly more and more vicious spells from Nott, some of them verging on being outwith the terms of the duel, Nott was tiring but Harry still had energy in reserve, he had been pulling his spells, even his first one. When he saw the next hex coming at him he ran toward it and flipped over it, landing behind Nott. As he landed, he cast a Stupefy followed by an Incarcerous as Nott fell to the floor. He bent down and picked up Nott's wand and handed it to their Professor.

The rest of the lesson went smoothly, apart from Neville being handed a detention and being docked Points when he admitted 'accidentally' breaking Zabini's wand. He lost more Points when he pointed out that if Zabini hadn't been clumsy and dropped his wand it wouldn't have been broken.

**Dumbledore's Office, Lunchtime.**

Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey were facing off against Dumbledore.

"The man's a menace," shouted Sprout, "He endangered a student by firing a curse through a classroom door, he could have killed someone. Do something about him or I'll take it to the Board."

"If that curse hadn't lost energy by hitting off the walls Mr. Costello could have lost an arm, or worse. I can re-grow bones but I can't re-grow limbs, rein him in." added a furious Madame Pomfrey.

Professor McGonagall entered. "Albus, our so-called Defence Professor cast a silent Diffindo at a student as he entered the Defence classroom, it's only by sheer luck it didn't hit him. If it had we could have been looking at a serious injury or even a death."

"Who reported this?" demanded Dumbledore.

"The entire sixth year N.E.W.T. class except Potter, Granger, Nott and Zabini. It was fired at Potter or Granger, by the way, it was so badly aimed that no one could tell which of them it was aimed at."

Dumbledore felt a migraine coming on especially as he saw Professor Flitwick enter his office.

"Dumbledore, do something about that poor excuse for a Defence Professor pdq. Two of my fifth year girls were so scared in his class they fainted, and sorry to bring this up, Deputy Headmistress, but one of your fifth year boys, Creepy, the one with the camera, was so scared he pissed himself. Either he goes or I'll withdraw my entire House from his classes and teach them myself."

Dumbledore felt a tic start in the corner of his left eye, his world was collapsing in about him, he'd always managed to keep his staff a little wary of each other, convincing each one that all the others favoured their own Houses, now they were uniting and it looked like it was a choice between Snape going, or an inquiry by the School Board, not wanting to lose his pet Death Eater, he tried to reach a compromise.

"I'll talk to Severus and tell him to tone it down." He said. "now is that everything? Can we go to lunch now?"

"I don't think that will work," said Sprout. "Mr. Costello's father is a journalist with WWN (Wizarding Wireless News), if the story got out it would be bad for the school if you took no action."

Dumbledore's tic went into overdrive, the Prophet he could manipulate, or rather had been able to manipulate, but he had no hold over the WWN.

_**Flashback**_

The day following Harry's visit to the editor of the Prophet, Dumbledore looked at the headline of his newspaper.

Rita Skeeter Guilty of Defamation.

The Editors of the Daily Prophet would like to apologise to Mr. Harry Potter for the scurrilous articles written by former Investigative Reporter Rita Skeeter.

An in depth investigation by our Editor-In-Chief has discovered that Ms. Skeeter used her abilities as an unregistered Animagus to spy on Mr. Potter and his friends during the Triwizard Tournament and also used a Quick Quotes Quill which she had charmed to misquote anyone she interviewed.

We have also discovered that she was paid by someone from Minister Fudge's office to write defamatory articles about Mr. Potter when he tried to warn us that Lord Vt had returned.

Ms. Skeeter has been fined by the D.M.L.E. to a sum of twice the amount of money she received for writing her articles and has had her Animagus ability suppressed for a period not to exceed five years.

While she will continue to work for this newspaper she has stated a desire to write a good housekeeping column.

Once again we apologise to Mr. Potter for any distress caused by our reporter's less than professional conduct.

_**End Flashback**_

**The Great Hall.**

Severus Snape sat at the Head Table and wondered where his fellow Head's of House were, although staff weren't obliged to eat lunch in the Great Hall, they usually did unless they were setting up special lessons for afternoon classes, it was really unusual for all three of them to be missing.

He looked round the room and as usual his eyes fell on Potter and Granger, there they were, surrounded by first years, it had been bad enough at breakfast when a group of idolising girls had been sitting with them but now they had been joined by a group of boys as well, disgusting, what perversion was Potter up to with those gullible young students?

He was suddenly aware that Potter's eyes were on him, and tried to break eye contact but found he couldn't, he wasn't aware of it, but very subtlety Harry was probing his mind. Harry found the information he was looking for and withdrew his probe, Nott and Zabini were Voldemort's spies, the other three were set up to distract him.

Harry turned to the first year boys and joined in the conversation, he suppressed a laugh when they referred to the Creepy brothers but didn't bother to correct them, someone else could do that later.

The three missing Head's of House made their way to the Head table, as she passed him the Deputy Headmistress whispered in his ear. "Severus, please go to the Headmaster's office immediately."

He took a last drink from his glass and swept out, his robes billowing behind him.

_'I really, really need to learn how to do that' _thought Harry.

**Dumbledore's Office.**

After his four colleagues had left Dumbledore had poured himself a glass of Ogden's tension reliever and planned his course of action, somehow he knew Potter had a hand in the morning's events, _'I need to get something on that boy so I can get him back under control.' _His train of thought (a very slow goods train) was broken by Snape entering his office.

"Severus, my boy," he said gravely "I'm very sorry but I've had several complaints against you this morning."

"Potter's a liar" started Snape.

"It wasn't Potter, it was the three other Head's of House and Madame Pomfrey. All the sixth years in your Defence class apart from Nott, Zabini, Granger and Potter complained to Minerva about you, two fifth years complained to Flitwick. The third year you hit with the curse is the son of a journalist on the WWN, if I don't remove you, the Board will, and me along with you. Please pack your things and leave by five p.m. tonight."

Snape hung his head, he had let Potter beat him, it was all that brat's fault, well at least he had the money from when he was on the Potter Trust, knowing that it came from Potter made it all the sweeter.

The remainder of the school day went smoothly, after dinner, Harry met up with Filch for his detention. They spent the two hours discussing Snape's dismissal and Filch said he would alert the Unspeakables to the fact. Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office he was having a discussion with Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Dumbledore. "You've taught at the Auror Academy, do you think you could handle Hogwarts students?"

"No problem." Replied the large Auror. "Anyway, I owe Potter one, and now I get my chance, and I'll make sure I don't make Snape's mistakes, I know how to cover my back."

**Gryffindor Common Room**

When Harry got back into the common room he found himself being congratulated again, he had heard the story of Lavender and Neville's intervention but hadn't got a chance to thank them. Those who hadn't heard the whole tale suddenly gathered round the two new heroes questioning them about what had happened.

Colin and Dennis were missing, Colin because the tale of him wetting himself had spread as fast as the urine stain on his trousers, and Dennis because the two of them had decided to sort through last night's photos. When they looked at them they were truly puzzled, but put it down to them not remembering what they'd shot, never thinking that their work had been tampered with.

With five minutes to spare before their bedtime, Harry joined Hermione and the first years, he caught the end of her speech exhorting them to study hard and play hard as well. Harry sat down and agreed with her, and both agreed to tutor anyone who wanted some help. That night the first year boys all got a hug from Hermione as the girls hugged Harry.

When the common room eventually emptied, Harry and Hermione had some time together, they really missed the close contact they'd enjoyed most of the summer and agreed that they needed to find a way to get have some private time.


	16. Retribution

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other canon characters belong to JKR I'm only having some fun

**Chapter 16 Retribution.**

Snape Cottage, Spinners End.

From the outside the cottage looked perfectly ordinary, it blended with it's neighbours as it had to. Snape had inherited it from his Muggleborn father, it still hurt him that although he was the eldest male grandchild, that the Prince Manor had passed to a Pureblood half cousin. The Princes despised Halfbloods and Muggleborns even more than the Malfoys. Fortunately for him, there was an old Pureblood family called Snape, so no one in Slytherin took any notice of his surname. Lucius certainly wouldn't have named him as Draco's Godfather had he known.

Severus Snape looked round his study with a measured eye and took in the luxurious furnishings. He had planned this room meticulously using the best both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds could supply. His favourite armchair, a Lay-Z-boy recliner was to one side of the fireplace, on the other side was another recliner. He had charmed both of them to recline automatically and had replaced the Lay-Z-boy's phone with a view screen that showed him anyone approaching his front door.

The walls were lined with dark oak bookcases which were filled with books of all descriptions, some of them he had never read, they had been bought to fill space, but they weren't just any old books, they were Special Editions, First Editions and Rare Books. The books he was proudest of owning were his Potions Books, he doubted that anyone had a more extensive collection. A lot of the potions listed were lost to the modern Wizarding world, some were still spoken about in hushed tones but many others had passed beyond myth and legend.

_'One day,' _he thought _'One day I'll 'reinvent' some of these and be recognised for the genius I am, all I have to do is make sure none of them are registered at the Patent Office.'_

He sat and contemplated things, he had invested well over the years, he had put some money into a Potion Ingredients company, which he had then recommended to be the sole supplier to Hogwarts, but most of the money had been spent on his book collection. He had enough money put by to not have to worry about work in the immediate future, and when money did become an issue he could always 'invent' some new potion or other.

As he thought about his fall from grace, an unseen bell chimed letting him know an owl had arrived with the morning's mail. With some trepidation he approached the owl which bore the Gringotts Crest and removed the attached scroll. He looked nervously at the scroll which bore the seal of Gringotts and opened it.

_Dear Mr. Snape,_

(that really rankled, as he no longer taught at Hogwarts he could no longer use the honorific of Professor.)

_When you took your position on the Board of the Potter Trust, you signed an oath that you would do nothing that would harm the Trust or anyone of the Potter line._

_Your recent actions in firing a harmful spell at Mr. Harry Potter, and other instances of abuse that have recently come to light, means that you have been found to be in breach of this section of the contract, as such, all monies received by yourself in payment for your services to the Potter Trust are now forfeit._

_Please arrange for the transfer of these funds at your earliest convenience. If this transfer is not completed within five days of you receiving this letter, your Gringotts account will be frozen and the money will be reclaimed through the Wizarding Courts._

_Please note: This letter is Charmed to inform the Head of the Potter Trust when it is opened._

_Griphook_

_Account Manager_

_Gringotts Bank._

As his anger overcame him, he tore the parchment to shreds and threw it into the air. He looked on in astonishment as the tiny pieces of paper landed on the table and reformed into the single page of the letter, an extra line of writing appeared on the page. _'This letter is written on guaranteed indestructible parchment, available from Flourish & Blotts and all other good outlets.'_

The wail of anguish from the cottage sent the local dogs and cats scurrying for shelter and several homing pigeons flying overhead took an extra three days to reach their destinations.

Severus Snape slumped into one of the kitchen chairs and held his head in his hands, he didn't have 150,000 Galleons to hand, he couldn't even raise the money quickly enough by selling his books and shares. His liquid assets were around 50,000 Galleons, he thought of his options, and being fond of his skin decided to empty his account and disappear to mainland Europe.

**D.M.L.E.**

Amelia Bones lifted the pile of mail her secretary had sorted for her, the pair had established a good working relationship over the years and the post was always handed to her with the important letters on the top. What surprised her this morning was a letter with the Hogwarts Crest sitting on top of the pile, a quick scan to the signature at the bottom revealed it was from her niece, Susan.

This intrigued her, normally Susan sent her correspondence to her home, and if for any reason she did write to her at her office, it would have been placed on the bottom of the pile. Adjusting her monocle, she read the letter.

_Dear Aunt Amelia,_

_I know I don't normally write to you at your office but I have some urgent news for you._

_Yesterday at the start of the 6th year N.E.W.T. Defence Class, Professor Snape fired a silent Diffindo Curse at Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. It was only Harry's quick reflexes that saved him or Hermione from injury. Unfortunately a 3rd year Hufflepuff student who was down the corridor wasn't as lucky. Lou Costello was hit by the curse and sustained a nasty cut to his arm._

_Rumour has it that Professor Snape was dismissed from his post due to this and for terrorising other students in his classes. Auror Shacklebolt has apparently been appointed as our new Defence Professor although I assume you already know this._

_I'll write again soon,_

_Susan._

Amelia Bones removed her monocle as she did when she was contemplating things and polished it slowly as she sorted out her thoughts. She put the letter from Susan in her 'action' tray and started on the second.

_Dear Director Bones,_

_It is with deep regret I tender my resignation from the Auror Corps. I would have worked the normal four weeks notice but the Personnel Department tell me I am due four weeks leave therefore please find enclosed my Identification Badge and Warrant Card._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt._

The next letter had her reaching for a stress relieving potion.

_Dear Director Bones,_

_The W.E.A. is deeply concerned with recent happenings at Hogwarts and at the request of the Board of Governors would ask you to conduct an inquiry into the recent conduct of Madame Delores Umbridge, ex-Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore._

_Yours sincerely_

_Professor Tofty_

_W.E.A._

The following one had her wishing the potion was stronger.

**Report into the Conduct of Auror Shacklebolt at 12 Grimmauld Place.**

_As per your request we have investigated the conduct of Auror Shacklebolt during the incident where he was injured while at 12 Grimmauld Place. We interviewed all those present at this time. Our findings are as follows:_

_Auror Shacklebolt was at 12 Grimmauld Place in company with the organisation known as The Order of the Phoenix, he was supposed to be patrolling Hogsmeade Village at this time. His patrol partner was unaware of Auror Shacklebolt's absence as they had split up to patrol opposite ends of the village._ _Auror Shacklebolt used aggressive language toward the owner of the property and drew his wand without due reason._ _Auror Shacklebolt was injured by the owner of the property. The action the owner took has been deemed to be justified and within the parameters of minimal force. No spells were cast by the owner of the property._

_After taking these points into consideration and reviewing Auror Shacklebolt's disciplinary record, we recommend that Auror Shacklebolt is put on administrative duties with immediate effect and not allowed to return to frontline duties without an extensive period of retraining. We also recommend that Auror Shacklebolt remains in his current grade for a minimum of three years before he is considered for advancement._

_Rufus Scrimgeour,_

_Disciplinary Panel._

The remainder of her mail was the customary interdepartmental memos flagging up areas that may be of interest, budgetary restrictions and the many other pieces of information that it was deemed necessary to the running of the Wizarding Civil Service.

She quickly briefed her secretary and asked her to set up a meeting with Dumbledore at Hogwarts and left to speak with Tofty.

**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts**

Albus Dumbledore was going over the events of the previous day, he'd been forced into dismissing Snape by his Senior Staff who, in spite of his efforts to sow distrust, seemed to be working together, he couldn't understand why he was losing his grip on things.

Just at that, his fireplace roared into life and a woman's head appeared. "Message for Headmaster Dumbledore from Director Bones" the head said. "Director Bones will be visiting you to talk about ex-Professor Snape at 11:00 this morning. Please ensure the following students are available. Mr. Costello and those who were with him when he was injured, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger. She will also require to speak to the remainder of the 6th year Defence class along with Madame Pomfrey, Professors McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick."

He recognised Amelia's secretary and replied, "I'm sorry, this is an internal matter, it is not under the jurisdiction of the D.M.L.E. please inform Madame Bones that her visit is quite unnecessary."

"I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore, but the W.E.A. has requested that the D.M.L.E. should look into the allegations against your former Potions Professor, as several other complaints have been lodged against him in the past twenty-four hours. Director Bones will be with you at eleven a.m."

As soon as the secretary's head disappeared from his fireplace, Dumbledore felt that now familiar tic starting in his left eye. He sat in the Lotus position and tried to clear his mind and calm himself down, he wasn't successful as an owl carrying the written confirmation of the investigation into Severus Snape arrived from the Board of Governors.

**Revisiting the Dursleys.**

Dudley Dursley was in a world of pain, his 'owner', Razor, had been moved to an adult prison and in the following power struggle, he'd tried to cash in on Razor's reputation, but none of Razor's gang would have anything to do with him, no one was willing to follow a 'ponce'.

The outcome of it all was that in a mass brawl he had been deliberately targeted and his genitals had been crushed by the many kicks and punches he had received. He had tried to get into the good books of the Warders by turning grass, but as he was incapable of subtlety, he had been overheard by another inmate and had had to be held in protective custody.

Vernon, on the other hand was in a world of bliss, the taunting of Tonks and Hestia Jones had driven him right over the edge. The final straw had been when Tonks had appeared over his bed as a floating head while morphed to look like Harry.

As Vernon screeched "FREEEEAAAAK, THE FREAKS HERE, THE FREAKS HERES, LOOK, LOOK, THE FREAKS HERE, THE FREAKS HERE, THE FREAKS HERES, THE FREAKS HERE." An already overstrained blood vessel in his brain burst. The resultant brain damage left drooling as the only thing he could do without any assistance.

Petunia had given up on Little Whinging, she had sold the house and moved to live with Marge, who took her in out of pity (and the large sum of money she paid for rent). Her perfect life was ruined, she spent her day helping clean out the dogs and drinking gin. Her 'pretty' dresses had been replaced by work clothes and locally people thought she was Marge's live-in lover. The truth was the opposite, the two women could hardly stand to be in the same house, let alone the same room.

**W.E.A. Professor Tofty's Office.**

Professor Tofty welcomed his old friend Amelia Bones into his office and gestured to one of the armchair's circling a coffee table. With a wave of his wand, a selection of cakes and biscuits and two cups of tea appeared on the table.

"Lapsang souchong alright for you?" he asked.

"That's fine, anything's better than the Earl Grey Dumbledore serves." She replied, "Now talking of Dumbledore, what's going on?"

"Well, a Mr. Costello, filed a complaint against Severus Snape with the Board of Governors. From what we can gather, his son was hit by a badly aimed spell fired through an open classroom door. While that is a concern, our main problem is that if the spell had hit it's intended target, the results could have been fatal. The fact that Dumbledore dismissed Snape before the Board could investigate is giving us great cause for concern, normal practice would have been to suspend him pending an investigation by the Board."

"I'll take Aurors Tonks and Jones with me, both are young enough to relate easier to the student age group. Now I have information for you, ex-Auror Shacklebolt has been hired to replace Snape, he was recently in front of a Disciplinary Panel due to an alleged misuse of power. If he hadn't resigned, he was due to be removed from frontline duties. I'm not sure if he's the right person to be teaching students."

"So you wouldn't have recommended him then?" asked Tofty.

"Certainly not, he has an attitude problem and sails too close to the edge, he has had more complaints against him than any other Auror in the past ten years. That and he's a part of Dumbledore's not so secret organisation."

"Fine, deal with the Snape situation first, if you can get any more evidence against Umbridge, please do so, leave Shacklebolt for the time being, if what you say about him is true, he'll trip himself up."

Amelia returned to her office and contacted Scrimgeour. "Rufus, you're in charge for the time being, in an emergency contact me at Hogwarts, I'll have Aurors Tonks and Jones with me. Put a watch on Severus Snape, he's under investigation for an alleged assault at Hogwarts, the details are in the file on my desk."

**Main Gates, Hogwarts**

Amelia Bones, with her Auror escort were met at the School Gate by Hagrid. As per his instructions from Dumbledore he led them up to the school. But as we all know Hagrid isn't exactly the most discreet person on the planet and he supplied them with the latest gossip.

"They say Snape was trying to kill Harry Potter yesterday, he's always had it in for Harry and his friends, always picking on anyone who wasn't a Slytherin, especially Gryffindors, why he even accused Harry of helping Sirius Black escape when Harry was locked in the Infirmary. That Umbridge was a nasty piece of work too, had Aurors fire stunners at Professor McGonagall when she objected to them trying to arrest me."

The three women tuned out most of Hagrid's ramblings, only taking notice when he said anything of consequence. The thing that Amelia took most notice of was.

"Now Harry Potter, what a great kid, I took him to his Aunt's house that night, Dumbledore's orders. Sirius wanted to take him as he was his Godfather, but Dumbledore said Harry was to go to his Aunt. Don't reckon Sirius would have chased Pettigrew if he'd had Harry to care for."

**Headmaster's Office**

Dumbledore sucked on a lemon drop as he watched the group walk up from the gates, once they had entered the front door the portraits kept him informed of their progress through the school. He'd met with his Professors and Madame Pomfrey and informed them of the investigation, he asked them to do what was best for the school and hoped that his hint would be taken, oh how wrong he was.

**The Interviews.**

The first people interviewed were the Professors and Madame Pomfrey, Madame Pomfrey testified about the injury to Mr. Costello and how lucky he was to have sustained such a light injury. Professor McGonagall gave testimony about how she'd been confronted by an angry delegation of 6th years complaining about how Professor Snape had attacked a student without warning and had tried to belittle Harry and Hermione in front of the whole class.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger made no complaint?" asked Hestia.

"No, it's sad to say but experience would have taught him that it was useless to complain against Professor Snape."

"Why is that?" asked Tonks.

"You'll need to ask our esteemed Headmaster about that." Replied McGonagall.

None of the investigators missed the sarcastic emphasis the Professor put on the word esteemed. They all found it interesting, in the past Minerva McGonagall would have said nothing derogatory about Dumbledore.

Professor Flitwick told about his two students who had been so intimidated by Snape they had fainted, he also mentioned about Colin's accident in class.

Harry and Hermione were interviewed separately, both of them surprised the Aurors by casting silencing spells on the portrait in the room and the door. When Hermione did it they knew why, but they had questioned Harry about it.

His reply was, "I don't trust Dumbledore."

Harry told them of how they had walked into the Defence class with about five minutes to spare when he had sensed something wrong, he described watching as the spell flew toward himself and Hermione as he pushed her and rolled himself out of the way. He told them of going down the corridor and finding the injured student and of how he had sent him and his friends to the infirmary.

Other than the premonition of the attack, Hermione's story differed very little, the only detail she added was Zabini's attempted interference in the duel between Nott and Harry and the punishment handed out to Neville for snapping Zabini's wand.

After all the interviews had been finished the Amelia and Hestia made their way back to Dumbledore's office to tell him the bad news. Tonks meantime had made her way to the gates of the school to send a message to Scrimgeour to put out an arrest warrant for Severus Snape.

Dumbledore was not a happy teddy bear, his attempt to prevent Severus getting into serious trouble had failed. Although his place on the Wizengamot was fairly secure, he could still be in difficulty with the Board, some of them were very unhappy with the events over the past few years, and had indicated to him privately that they weren't happy he had been reinstated after the Umbridge fiasco.

He'd be even more unhappy the following day when four letters of resignation from the Order of the Phoenix landed on his desk. Aurors Tonks and Jones had spoken to their boss about their membership, their original reasons for joining, and their growing disquiet with being members of an organisation who's leader seemed to want to bend the Laws they were being paid to uphold.

The other two letters were from Remus Lupin and Professor McGonagall respectively, both quoting a conflict of interest between their wish to see Voldemort defeated and the way the Order was being operated. Neither mentioned it but the main reason for them resigning was Dumbledore's attempted theft of Harry's inheritance from Sirius.

**Back at Spinners End**

Severus Snape clutched at his arm as his Dark Mark flared into the pain that meant only one thing, a summons from his true Master. Quickly gathering his Death Eater uniform from a hidden closet he went through the motions of making multiple Apparations until he finally reached Malfoy Manor, the current hideout of Voldemort.

The Auror trailing him kept a discreet distance behind, and when he saw where he was heading, Disapparated back to the D.M.L.E. to report in. As he made his report an urgent message arrived from Tonks upgrading Snape's status from 'watch' to 'apprehend on sight', a capture team was formed and returned to keep a watch on Snape's cottage, no Auror was foolhardy enough to walk into Malfoy Manor, even when they knew the owner was safely incarcerated in Azkaban.

**Malfoy Manor**

Snape did a discreet headcount when he walked into the meeting room in Malfoy Manor, he knew it didn't hold a candle to the Prince Manor, but it outshone his cottage. A flurry of house-elves served drinks under the command of the former mistress of the house and disappeared back to wherever they hid.

The Dark Lord was sitting in a stylised throne, it was like something from a Muggle comic book, all dark wood carved with skulls and snakes and grotesques, it may have frightened the feeble-minded but in reality Snape found it rather camp, right up to when his Master spoke.

"Severus, what new developments from Hogwarts? Is the brat more skilled than he was? Share the news please." Hissed Voldemort.

"Well, my Lord, he and Dumbledore are at odds, there has been a falling out and he no longer trusts the old fool. He has taken up with the Mudblood Granger. I tried to goad him, but he remains calm, his Occlumency skills remain pathetic. He is fast on his feet but no more skilled than the average 6th year student. Zabini and Nott should be able to deal with him quite easily."

"And you, Severus? How will you deal with him when you have been forced from the school, don't forget there are students who willingly follow and keep their Master informed."

"It was a set up, my Lord, Dumbledore was forced to make me resign, but I'll get Potter on the first Hogsmeade weekend, no one will suspect me."

"Very good, Severus, now before you go _'Crucio',_" Voldemort held the curse for what seemed like hours to Snape, but was in reality about thirty seconds."Do not lie to me again, you are pathetic, you let your petty jealousy of a dead man cloud your judgement again. If you fail me again, you will die, now get back to your pathetic life."

As he Apparated to the front door of his cottage something warned him that not all was right, but before he could react he was Stunned, disarmed, incarcerated with ropes, Stunned again and had a set of Anti-Apparation manacles fitted to his wrists. When he regained consciousness he realised that he was in a cell at the D.M.L.E. life was rapidly turning to crap.


	17. Misery Loves Company

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other canon characters belong to JKR I'm only having some fun

**Chapter 17 Misery Loves Company**

**D.M.L.E. Holding Cells**

Severus Snape sat and held his head in his hands and looked back over the previous twenty-four hours, how could things go so wrong so quickly? He surveyed his surroundings, an eight foot by six foot stone cell, a steel door with a hatch for passing food through. The furnishings consisted of the concrete platform with a wafer thin mattress, covered by a single woollen blanket, on which he now sat, the pillow was as thin as the mattress. The only other item of 'furniture' was a metal bucket with a lid.

He started to reach into his pocket when he realised he didn't have one, he had been stripped of his clothes and dressed in a hospital style gown. Feelings of despair started to overcome him, but with great effort he raised his Occlumency shields and calmed his thoughts.

When he was calm he summed up his situation, the Aurors had him, and neither of his masters would raise a finger to save him. Voldemort was angry with him and he wasn't held in enough esteem to be considered for rescue, Dumbledore had warned him that he would have to distance himself from him until the storm in a teacup, as he was calling the accusations made against him, blew over.

What was puzzling him was why he had been arrested, Dumbledore had assured him that his leaving Hogwarts would be the end of the issue, he had been cleared of the Death Eater charges years before and couldn't be tried on that issue again, not unless he was actually caught wearing Death Eater robes, then it hit him, he _had _been wearing Death Eater robes, that must be it, but how had they known, was there a spy in the Dark Lord's ranks?

He broke from his reverie as he heard the hatch on the door open, he saw eyes looking through the hatch and heard a voice say.

"Prisoner Snape, please stand and face the wall, now spread your arms out with the backs of your hands against the wall."

He complied with the instruction, the next thing he felt was a cold metal bracelet tighten round one wrist, as it did he felt all resistance drain from his body. Soon both hands were cuffed behind his back and he was led from his cell.

**Headmasters Office, Hogwarts.**

Dumbledore sat in his office, the reports back from the portraits were truly disturbing, Costello and his friends had been fair in their statements but they had been damning, a curse out of nowhere had struck Costello causing a nasty cut to his arm. Potter had arrived and put a temporary dressing on the wound and sent them off to Madame Pomfrey. But worse than that, every sixth year from the Defence Class had spoken of what had taken place, even the Slytherins had to admit to the curse being fired without provocation, and many of them had spoken about the animosity shown towards Harry Potter right from his first Potions lesson by the former Hogwarts Professor.

Most disturbing of all was the fact that the portraits had been silenced by Potter and Granger while they gave their statements, he didn't know what they had said, he'd need to try and get information from another source, maybe the Creep, no Creevey brothers would overhear something in the Gryffindor common room.

As he was contemplating this the gargoyle informed him that he was about to receive a visitor, and not one he particularly wanted to speak to, Amelia Bones.

"Ahh, Amelia," he started

"Director Bones," she corrected.

"Director Bones, I trust your visit has went well?" he asked.

"Yes, it has, as I'm sure the portraits have informed you." She replied.

If her statement surprised him he didn't show it.

She looked him straight in the eye, daring him to try and use Legilimency on her and continued. "It is my duty to inform you that your former Professor, Severus Snape, is going to be arrested for the assault on Mr. Costello. There have been other allegations made against him of which I will inform the Board of Governors, they may wish to take matters further."

"Can I inquire to what allegations have been made against Professor Snape, and by whom?" asked the now slightly nervous Dumbledore.

"The allegations against Mr. Snape are mainly about his treatment of those students not in Slytherin. While most of them are school related, and will be dealt with by the Board of Governors, taken as a whole it seems he has systematically abused students over his years as a member of Hogwarts' staff."

"But, Director Bones," he began "Snape had to abuse non-Slytherins to keep up appearances with his ex-Death Eater colleagues, otherwise they would have suspected him of being a traitor."

"Nonsense, Dumbledore, you know as well as I do that there were as many Death Eaters from the other Houses as from Slytherin, how did him persecuting the children of the other Houses make any difference, that and he has cost us a generation of Potion Makers, did you know we have had to start importing some of the more intricate potions as there are too few people available in this country to brew them in sufficient quantity? You've really let him screw things up, with the statements given by other students, his abuse of Lord Potter has been most vindictive."

"Well Severus had a feud with Mr. Potter's father, he seemed to carry it forward to the son."

Director Bones interrupted him, "And you let it continue, you let an adult persecute a child, and now you want to employ someone else who has a grudge against Lord Potter, that's if the Board ratify Shacklebolt's appointment, did you forget they could review your choice of staff just because they haven't done so recently?"

Dumbledore paled, he'd forgotten that the Board could veto staff appointments, in all his years at Hogwarts he'd only known it to happen once, he'd need to act fast if he wanted to keep his new Defence Professor, but how?

He started to wish that Fawkes was here, the phoenix had disappeared before, but never for so long and had always returned when he needed him. He really missed the calming influence of the bird's song.

**D.M.L.E. Interrogation Area**

Severus Snape looked at his jailers and tried to raise his Occlumency shields to hide his deepest secrets, and found he couldn't, what he didn't know was that the handcuffs he now wore were the latest development from the Unspeakables, they were charmed to lower the magical abilities of whoever wore them. Visually they were identical to the ordinary cuffs used by Aurors, the only people aware of their hidden powers were Amelia Bones and her two Deputies all of whom had been questioned while wearing them to ensure their loyalties.

His interrogator's face was hidden by an obscuring charm as was standard when questioning Death Eater suspects, too many Death Eater suspects and sympathisers had got off on technicalities during and after the last war and many of the interrogation staff had turned up dead soon afterwards.

The interrogator as standard procedure dosed his prisoner with Veritaserum not knowing the potion was actually just water and started his interrogation, "Interview with Prisoner Severus Snape, former Potions and D.A.D.A. Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Prisoner, do you understand why you have been arrested?"

"No," replied Snape, "I was stunned without warning and when I recovered I was in what I assume is a holding cell, stripped of my possessions. Where is my legal representative?"

"As Gringotts have frozen your accounts you can't afford representation, however a member of the Wizengamot is monitoring these procedures and will step in on your behalf if they think our questioning is unfair. Their identity is being kept secret to protect them."

"So you admit that the Death Eater robes and Mask you were found with are yours?"

"Yes."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"How long have you been a Death Eater?"

"Nineteen years, two months, five days, twelve hours, six minutes and twenty-three, no twenty-four, no twenty-five."

"Quiet!"

_'Damn Veritaserum not always helpful!' _though the interrogator

"Are you a spy for Albus Dumbledore?"

"No, but he thinks I am."

"Elaborate!"

"My Lord sent me to spy on Dumbledore, I passed information about Death Eater attacks to him, but always just too late or vague for it to be useful, or if it was accurate about Death Eaters that my Master wanted rid of."

"What information did you pass to You-Know-Who?"

"Everything I could lay my hands on, but my Master was careful to only use information that could come from anyone within Dumbledore's Order."

"Prisoner Snape, on your own admission, you are now charged with being a member of a banned organisation and will be sentenced accordingly at the next meeting of the Wizengamot. Describe in your own words the incident with Lord Potter."

"Which one?"

"Explain what you mean."

"Which Lord Potter, James or Harry?"

"Lord Harry Potter."

"There have been many incidents, the first one was during the Welcoming Feast of his first year when I used Legilimency on him to find out how I could humiliate him in class."

"The latest one."

"Dumbledore appointed me as Defence Professor to see if I could curb Potter as he was getting too powerful and knowledgeable for him to control, the Dark Lord was pleased and requested that I test the brat to see how powerful he was. I had heard rumours that he had been training with his friends last year, but that he was no better than average, my Godson had informed me that Potter had been pampered by previous Defence Professors."

"When Potter and his whore entered the classroom I fired a cutting curse at him, he dodged the spell and then left the classroom as he had heard someone cry out when my curse hit them. When the arrogant boy returned he somehow persuaded the entire class except my Slytherins that dodging spells was as effective as using shields. To prove the brat wrong, I set up a demonstration between him and Nott, I had primed Nott to expect this the night before and asked Zabini to interfere if he thought Potter would win."

"Potter won, I later found out that three Gryffindors had stopped Zabini from interfering after they saw him block Potters first attack."

"So you did not intend to hit Mr. Costello?"

"No."

"What damage would your curse have done to Lord Potter had it hit him?"

"It would have gutted him like a fish, the Potters would have finally been out of my misery."

"Prisoner Snape, you are now charged with causing Actual Bodily Harm to Mr. Costello and with the Attempted Murder of Lord Harry Potter and/or Ms. Hermione Granger, as witnesses state they can't be certain which of them you aimed at."

"Was Headmaster Dumbledore aware of your abuse of Lord Potter?"

"Yes, he told me before Potter came to Hogwarts that he was an arrogant child who was spoiled by his relatives and had everything handed to him on a plate, he wanted the arrogance drawn out of him. The Headmaster wanted to be sure that Potter would see him as the only person in the Wizarding world who would defend him. It would have worked if it hadn't been for that pesky kid."**

"Explain!"

"The Granger bint, she kept Potter in line and encouraged him."

"Okay, what about other students?"

"The Headmaster told me to humiliate and intimidate as many students from the other Houses as possible, he also asked me to sow dissent among the other staff by accusing them of being biased against each other's Houses, it was working right up to yesterday."

"What happened?"

"The Deputy Headmistress got to the Points recording book and announced what I'd done to the other Head's of House before the Headmaster had a chance to Obliviate her as he usually did when she complained about my bias, the others bonded against me, he would have put it right by the end of the week, but I was asked to resign before that."

"Why were you asked to resign?"

"The Headmaster didn't want the Board or the Education Authority to investigate, and he somehow had lost his influence on The Prophet and had no influence on the wireless news, especially as Costello's father works for them."

"Interview ends."

In the shadows, a figure grimaced and quickly disappeared to report to his superior, and the member of the Wizengamot went off to report on what their Chief Wizard had been up to.

**Amelia Bones Office**

Amelia Bones, Professor Tofty and Hogwarts' Board member Clearwater read over the copies of the statements from the students and staff of Hogwarts, to say that they were shocked would have been an understatement.

Bones had heard much from her favourite niece about that 'horrible Professor Snape' but as she could remember some of her own Professors from her time at Hogwarts, had put it down to the usual youthful moaning about a disliked teacher.

Clearwater was equally shocked, his granddaughter had mentioned Snape from time to time but again he'd dismissed it as schoolgirl gossip.

Tofty just sat and shook his head, he had seen things slipping over the years but hadn't been anything able to do anything about it, his Department worked at arm's length from the school, and every time he'd tried to raise it with Dumbledore he'd been dismissed and Lucius Malfoy had blocked his attempts to raise it with the Governors, maybe it was time to change things.

As they were about to finish their meeting, Bones' secretary knocked and entered and passed a copy of the notes from Snape's interrogation. Amelia's face took on a frown, then a glower and finally a glare that had the people in her office looking at her wondering what could make her angrier than reading the Hogwarts' statements had.

**Malfoy Manor**

A non-descript owl arrived at Malfoy Manor and was relieved of it's message by a battered looking house-elf. The elf took the message to her former mistress, Ms. Narcissa, and left before she could be cursed or forced to punished herself, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wasn't the only person in the house who was liable to shoot the messenger.

If she had known that her logic was the same as a house-elf's Narcissa No-name would have cursed the elf out of humiliation, but she didn't know, so she picked on the first Death Eater she saw and commanded that he take the message she had received to their Lord.

Greg Goyle Snr. was as bright as his son (think 40W bulb) and gratefully accepted the message and hurried off to present it to his Lord and Master. He knocked the door to the throne room and waited until he was asked to enter, it had taken a few times, but he had learned better than to rush in, he again waited until he was motioned forward to the throne (another hard learned lesson) and passed the message to his Master. Proving he hadn't the sense of a house-elf, he waited as his Master read the missive from his spy in the D.M.L.E.

_My Lord,_

_Snape has been arrested and questioned under Veritaserum, he has admitted being one of your followers and spying on the Muggle loving fool (the writer knew better than to even write Dumbledore's name if he didn't want to be cursed) for you._

_He is scheduled to appear before the next session of the Wizengamot and is facing charges pertaining to an incident at Hogwarts and has also been charged with being one of your followers, he couldn't deny it, he was caught wearing his robes and with his mask in his pocket while returning from your exalted presence._

_I await your instructions._

_Your obedient servant_

As he read the message Voldemort's ire rose, his eye caught the only fool, er, follower in his private chamber and he lashed out "_Crucio."_

Goyle writhed under the curse and as he did his IQ fell another few points, not that anyone would really notice. As for Goyle, he actually found it quite arousing, now if only he could remember what to do!

Voldemort reached out and grabbed Goyle by the arm and pushed up his sleeve pressing on Dark Mark. He concentrated on the treacherous Snape quietly burned out his brain, those fools hadn't asked about where he'd been, little did he know that Snape had been seen entering Malfoy Manor and that even now surveillance was being set up.

**D.M.L.E. Holding Cells**

In the duty office, klaxons started blaring and lights started flashing, every member of the Custody Staff on duty rushed to the only occupied cell, there on the floor lay their prisoner. They looked at each other and the Team Leader started issuing orders. He sent his deputy to contact the Aurors, St. Mungo's and MoM Security, three others he ordered to start checking the detection wards and to lock down the facility, while he and the others checked their prisoner.

As they cast the basic diagnostic charms the results they were getting were not good, Snape was breathing and his heart was beating, but his limbs were loose, by the stench and the puddle on the floor they knew his bowels and bladder had emptied, it was going to be a long night.

They noted that where the Dark Mark once was there was now only a dark splodge, their first and only clue to what had happened.

When the Aurors had finally finished checking, double and then triple checking everything, the staff of the Custody Suite had been cleared. The Mediwizard sent from St. Mungo's confirmed that Snape showed all the signs of over exposure to the Cruciatus Curse but they came to the conclusion that somehow Voldemort had used his Dark Mark to inflict the damage.

**Headmaster's Office Hogwarts**

Albus Dumbledore's head jerked round as the fire roared to life and a head appeared and a voice asked, "Can I come through, Professor?"

"Certainly, Auror Gold, how can I help you?" he asked as one of his informants stepped from the fire.

"Professor, I've just come from the Holding Cells, Snape has been transferred to the Long-term Care Ward at St. Mungo's, somehow You-Know-Who has wiped his brain. Unfortunately he had already given a statement and admitted being a Death Eater, the rumour is that he confessed to always being a spy for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Phineas Nigellus faked sleep in his frame while he took note of everything that was being said and Phyllis Derwent rushed off to St. Mungo's to check out the new patient and reported back to Dumbledore within minutes that it was as Gold said.

**Acknowledgement to Hannah-Barberra


End file.
